Bloody Roar La Nueva Era
by arreint
Summary: Una nueva aventura que enfrentan los personajes de bloody roar, con nuevos enemigos, romances, y algo de humor, así como fantasmas de un pasado doloroso aunado a una guerra entre zoantropos y humanos, y los efectos secundarios del temido XGC.variasparejas
1. Prologo: Long

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes de Bloody Roar y sus caracteristicas pertenecen a hudson soft y su marca registrada, Yehilyn, William y Clearwater entre otros son de mi creacion. Historia sin animo de lucro.**

_Lin lei… hermana… hermana… __¡NO! _

— ¡NO!

Long Shin se despertó con la palabra todavía saliendo de sus labios, el único sonido en la profunda soledad de la noche. Se incorporo para sentarse sobre la cama, mientras sus manos se crispaban en puños sobre su regazo, y por su espalda desnuda bajaba un sudor frío. Se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos, mientras trataba de poner su mente en orden y calmar su cuerpo.

—hermana

Susurro en la oscuridad mientras sus manos oprimían con fuerza la sabana sobre sus piernas, de nuevo trato de llamar a la calma, y después de un profundo suspiro se tumbo de nuevo en su almohada, para después cepillar sus oscuros cabellos con una de sus manos temblorosas. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en su rostro, y volvió el rostro hacia el lado derecho de su cama, allí había una pequeña mesita, y sobre ella un reloj digital.

—Las tres de la mañana…

De nuevo se acomodo sobre su almohada y cepillo suavemente su oscura cabellera, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se hacia mas notoria.

—¿Es que nunca se va a terminar?... ¿o soy yo quien se niega a olvidar?... hermana

En las sombras su voz fue apenas un susurro, mientras una lagrima resplandeciente bajaba por sus mejillas; Y sin mas por hacer, intento conciliar el sueño, sin resultado, esperando en la cama a que el astro rey alumbrara su estancia, estaba prisionero en una jaula de sombras, que atormentaban con regresar a el sus mas oscuros recuerdos.

Entonces el timbrar del teléfono rompió el silencio, impaciente mientas esperaba que atendieran a la llamada, el sonido iba y venia por entre los recuerdos de Long, quien mas dormido que despierto contesto.

—¿Diga?

— Long, te necesitamos lo antes posible en Barcelona, un vuelo privado te espera a las siete en punto

—Bien… no te preocupes Gado, allí estaré


	2. Prologo Shina y Gado

— Un nuevo día… un nuevo loco que trata de conquistar al mundo… ¡vamos llevadle lejos de aquí!

La voz de Shina Gado se alzo por sobre el desorden que en el campo de batalla bullía; Por fin, después de seis meses de trabajo en África, habían logrado retener a uno de los más temidos terroristas del mundo.

—¡He, padre, le tenemos!... ¿padre?

Shina había entrado con una mueca satisfecha a la tienda que les servía de cuartel, esperando dar la buena noticia a su padre, que aunque retirado, había accedido a acompañarle a esta misión. El cuartel improvisado tenía todo lo necesario, cámaras, computadoras, equipo médico, y demás cosas que para la joven mercenaria pasaron desapercibidas, pues a lo único que prestó atención fue a la enorme figura de aquel al que llamaba con orgullo: Padre, un hombre noble, fuerte, valiente… una leyenda.

— Shina… esto no ha terminado —Aclamo Gado con un hilo de voz, mientras cruzaba sus musculosos brazos sobre su amplio pecho, por un momento Shina le vio como el mercenario frío y austero que de antaño había sido, y sin quererlo una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

—¡Shina, esto no es juego!

La cara de Shina se congelo en una mueca indescifrable, mientras sus ojos azules trataban de indagar en el rostro de su padre, no recordaba haberle visto tan enojado, al menos no desde hace mucho tiempo.

Gado se relajo un poco al ver que disponía de la atención de su joven hija, dio un profundo suspiro, y dirigió su calculadora mirada hacia una abertura en la tienda/cuartel.

—Shina… ¿Qué sabes de la corporación NEON-G?

—¿NEON-G?... pues no mucho me temo, pero sé que son solo una de esas multiempresas que venden partes para autos… ¿Qué hay con ellos?

Gado suspiro de nuevo, y se encamino lentamente hacia la entrada de la tienda, cerro el cierre y volvió el rostro hacia su hija, quien le miraba expectante.

—padre

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Jenny…

Shina bufo ante el nombre sin siquiera dejar que su padre terminara de hablar, él le miro de forma severa, pero esta vez Shina respondió de igual forma, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho. Gado sonrío en su fuero interno, mientras pensaba que a pesar de que aquella joven no era su hija de sangre, claramente tenían mucho en común, y un sentimiento de orgullo inundo su cuerpo, al recordar cómo era llamado por esa joven que ahora era toda su vida.

—Jane, sé que no puedo pedirte comprensión en cuanto a la relación que hay entre la señorita Burtory y yo, y mucho menos espero que la tengas ¿sabes?, pero esta vez… tendré que pedirte que escuches antes de opinar, hija mía.

Shina se paralizo por un momento al tiempo en que las últimas palabras de Gado resonaban en sus oídos, y una extraña sensación invadía su cuerpo. Ya le había llamado "hija" con anterioridad, pero hubo algo en esta ocasión que fue diferente, casi como si le reconociera a un nivel más que el terrenal, no pudo decir nada más, y sus ojos se llenaron de un profundo amor hacia el hombre que había cambiado su vida, su padre.

—Vale… tú ganas

Aclamo con una sonrisa en los labios, que por extraño que parezca, fue correspondida.

—Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde, así que te lo explicare en el avión… Hija, prepárate por que los Gado están en una nueva misión.


	3. Prologo Kenji Y Yugo

_**Yugo**_

— Ah, por fin paz y tranquilidad… es sábado, tengo el día libre, no ha habido atentados, TV por cable, con el torneo de Box más importante del año y lo mejor es que Kenji está en una cita… ¡Sin poderme molestar!

Aunque ahora era un hombre ocupado y por demás responsable, Yugo Ohgami no desperdiciaba cualquier oportunidad que tenia para recuperar aquellos momentos de su infancia perdidos, y poderse comportar como un chico común y corriente, sin la presión de ser un zoantropo, y de tener que salvar a los que son como él.

—Por fin… paz… y tranquilidad… ¿ha?

Antes de que yugo se dispusiera a tomar una lata de refresco de la nevera, para después sentarse plácidamente ante el televisor, el teléfono que tenía reservado para los asuntos de la organización de los zoantropos sonó. Una mueca de disgusto desfiguro su rostro cansado, y sin más, arrastro sus pies hacia el teléfono, y contesto.

—Aquí Ohgami ¿Qué se les ofrece?...

— Yugo, hay problemas

—¿Gado?

— ¿Gado?... ¡No seas idiota!, soy tu hermano… ¡Kenji!

El rostro de Yugo se tiño de un leve carmesí, mientras sostenía el teléfono con su mano derecha y rascaba su nuca con la izquierda, realmente estaba muy cansado como para no distinguir la voz de su hermano adoptivo.

—perdona… es que serio suenas como el viejo león, ¿pero dime que pasa?, ¿quieres que vaya por ti?

Aclamo claramente avergonzado; Al otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio perturbador, y yugo sintió que la sangre se le helaba.

—¿Kenji?

Susurro mientras su cuerpo se tensaba bajo sus ropas, entonces Kenji volvió a hablar calmando la angustia del joven Ohgami.

—No te preocupes ¿OK?, estoy bien, pero…

Kenji dudo por unos momentos como eligiendo las palabras correctas, Yugo esperaba impaciente, algo le decía que esto era una cosa muy seria; Entonces una idea le vino de golpe a la mente, y sin pensar aclamo exaltado:

—¿Y Uriko? , ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ella está bien?

—yugo…

—¿Ya le han avisado a Alice?

— yugo…

—¿Dónde están?

—¡YUGO!... por favor ponme atención…estamos perfectamente bien, ¿si?, ella se ha ido a su casa en cuanto recibimos el mensaje

—¿Qué mensaje?

Se escucho por el auricular el fuerte suspiro de Kenji, estaba claro que la actitud sobre protectora que Yugo a veces demostraba era algo desesperante para el joven zoantropo del topo, pero bueno, ese era el precio de la familia.

—yugo… gracias por preocuparte… hermano

—: Kenji… yo… de nada

Sin saber por qué un sentimiento de vergüenza invadió el cuerpo de Yugo, estaba totalmente sonrojado, pero extrañamente contento, al escuchar la ternura y la devoción en las palabras de Kenji.

—**_Hermano… si, nosotros somos hermanos_** ¿Qué deseas que haga Kenji?

—Te lo diré cuando llegues por mí, ¿sí?

—Pero… ¿y el mensaje?

—mmm… tienes razón, es peligroso mostrarlo en público, bueno, espérame en casa, llegare lo antes posible

—bien… no tardes


	4. Prologo Uriko y Kenji

_**Kenji & Uriko**_

Kenji corría por entre los tejados de las casas próximas a su vecindario, tenía que llegar lo antes posible para contarle a Yugo lo ocurrido.

Kenji y Uriko habían quedado para salir al cine ese sábado, se había estrenado una película de artes marciales que la joven Nonomura deseaba ver, y al no estar su hermana disponible, había pedido a Kenji la acompañara, y así lo hizo.

—Te va encantar Kenji Kun, en serio… hay ninjas…y karatekas y….

De camino al cine la joven zoantropo del gato se la había pasado hablando sobre la película, era una de las más esperadas del año, y estaba muy emocionada por verla, mas sin embargo Kenji parecía indiferente, y de hecho lo era, a él no le parecían muy interesantes ese tipo de películas; pero el hecho de salir con Uriko era motivo suficiente como para disfrutar de ellas.

—Uriko…

—A perdona…. Se me olvida que no debo hablar de la película antes de verla

El rostro de Uriko se tiño de un color carmesí al tiempo en que bajaba la cabeza apenada. Kenji le miraba divertido, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; No sabía porque, y la verdad no le importaba, pero el estar con aquella joven le daba una inmensa sensación de paz, e incluso felicidad.

Kenji tomo la mano de Uriko entre la suya y con una amplia sonrisa le dijo cálidamente:

—No es eso… es solo que te vez tan emocionada, y eso me… gusta

—Uh… gracias… supongo

Kenji río ante el nerviosismo de su acompañante, quien ahora estaba más roja que antes, le soltó la mano después de unos momentos y continuaron su camino hacia el cine. Por fin habían llegado, y divisaron en la taquilla una larga fila.

—Bueno supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco

—Uriko…

— ¿Qué ocurre Kenji Kun?

—ese sujeto… nos está observando

Uriko miro hacia la misma dirección que Kenji, y allí, observándoles con unos ojos dorados y llenos de maldad, estaba un joven vestido de traje color negro, de piel blanca y alborotados cabellos oscuros, en el pecho, del lado izquierdo, justo a la altura del corazón estaba la palabra NEON.

Kenji se puso delante de Uriko como protegiéndola de aquel sujeto, quien al advertir que lo habían descubierto, dedico una malévola sonrisa a los jóvenes.

Lentamente el sujeto se acerco a ellos, sus pasos eran decididos y su actitud era claramente intimidante, todos se apartaban de su camino. Kenji se tenso mientras aquel sujeto se acercaba a ellos, y como acto reflejo puso a Uriko detrás de él.

—Mantente atrás Uriko

—Kenji… yo no necesito que

—Por favor… solo… quédate atrás

— Ah… que tierno, el héroe que protege a su amada del peligro…—La voz del extraño llamo de nuevo la atención de Kenji, de cerca no parecía un tipo peligroso, era poco más alto que ellos, no era tan fornido, tendría a lo mucho unos veintitantos años, pero… sus ojos dorados brillaban con locura, con odio.

—¿Qué quieres? —Exclamo Kenji.

— ¿No deberías preguntar mi nombre primero?

—No me importa —Kenji seguía hosco

—Bueno como quieras, al fin y al cabo tú no me interesas… Señorita Uriko, el señor Van Clearwater le invita cordialmente a participar del torneo de artes marciales en NEON-G, donde se premiara al ganador con tres millones de dólares

El extraño extendió su mano con un sobre rojo hacia Uriko, pero de inmediato Kenji se interpuso entre ellos.

—: Es para la señorita, joven, aunque he de admitir que me gustaría que también fuese usted, para ponerle en su sitio

—Si claro —Kenji arrebato de la mano del extraño el sobre, y todo quedo en silencio mientras los jóvenes intercambiaban una mirada de rabia. El extraño joven sonrío por un instante mientras los ojos de Kenji le miraban con hostilidad, entonces hizo una leve reverencia y les dio la espalda, alejándose del lugar, perdiéndose en la distancia.

—¿Kenji?...

—No me agrada esto… ¿Por qué una compañía de partes de autos realiza un torneo?, ¿Por qué te quiere a ti en él?

Kenji se volvió hacia Uriko quien le miraba con incertidumbre, él le sonrío cálidamente y como acto reflejo la cubrió con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él, en un tierno abrazo.

—Ken… ji Kun…

Kenji soltó lentamente a Uriko quien estaba totalmente sonrojada, evitando los ojos del joven, quien con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro acariciaba sus cabellos castaños.

—Uriko… eres alguien muy importante para mí, más de lo que puedas imaginar, y por eso… me da… miedo que algo pueda pasarte

—Kenji… no te preocupes, soy fuerte, puedo cuidarme sola

Aclamo la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sus ojos almendrados se fijaban en los de su compañero. Él le miro tristemente mientras una sonrisa forzada distorsionaba sus labios, al tiempo en que alcanzaba a contestar:

—Lo sé… eres muy fuerte

_Y es eso mismo es lo que me temo_

Kenji bajo la mirada hacia el sobre que habían recibido, y sin previa autorización de la correspondiente dueña, lo abrió. Uriko se asomo entonces al ver que Kenji había abierto el sobre.

"_Estimada señorita Nonomura, me complace informarle que ha sido seleccionada para participar en el torneo de artes marciales, que se llevara a cabo el día viernes 29 de Mayo a las 20:00 horas en las instalaciones europeas de NEON-G corp. Se ha reservado un vuelo para usted y los otros candidatos, el vuelo saldrá a las 8:00 horas, del aeropuerto central de Japón. El torneo se llevara a cado después de la fiesta de aniversario anual de la compañía, el ganador obtendrá tres millones de dólares; sin más por el momento esperamos su presencia en la ceremonia."_

_ATTE: _Van Clearwater

_Clearwater… no se me olvidara_

Con la nota en la mente, y la preocupación en su alma, Kenji apresuro su andar para llegar lo antes posible con su hermano, algo malo estaba por empezar, y debían hacer algo, el debía hacer algo.

Mientras tanto Uriko llegaba a casa para informarle a su hermanastra de lo sucedido. Una nueva pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.


	5. Prologo: Alice y Shenlong

_**Shenlong & Alice**_

—Ah esa malnacida… me las pagara

—Calma, no conseguirás nada maldiciendo solo por maldecir

Aclamaba una joven enfermera de largos cabellos violetas, que atendía con esmero al hombre que estaba en la camilla, tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios partidos y sus cabellos castaños pegajosos por la sangre que emanaba de una herida en la cabeza.

—Es muy fuerte… señor Shenlong

—¿he?... ¿Cómo sabes mí…?

—Soy Alice Nonomura, nos hemos visto antes, cuando…

—cuando enfrentaste a la ZFL

—así es, pero ahora déjame curarte…

La joven limpio el cuerpo de hombre y vendo sus heridas mientras el atendido reprimía gemidos de dolor, entonces la joven dedico una gentil sonrisa a su paciente.

—¿Puedo saber que le ha pasado?

El hombre de cabellos castaños volvió por acto reflejo su rostro hacia la joven, pero aun tenía los ojos vendados por lo que no pudo advertir su expresión.

—bueno, todo fue muy extraño. Yo estaba en mi casa, sin hacer nada más que ver la Televisión y beber cerveza

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del hombre mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen de el mismo, tenía una vida muy sencilla.

—Llego una chica muy sexy a mi puerta, vestía un vestido negro y ajustado, me entrego un sobre… decía algo sobre un torneo, y un gran premio…

—¿Y se opuso a participar?

—¿Bromea?, el premio son tres millones de dólares, toda una vida cubierta

—¿entonces por que acabo en el hospital?

—bueno, he dicho que la chica estaba muy bien, era… muy sexy, y pues se me ocurrió hacerle un piropo… pero no sé como paso… que me tropecé y le caí en el pecho… entonces ella me empujo, yo reaccione y comenzamos a luchar… hasta que caí de espaldas contra una pared

La joven enfermera reprimió una risa, al escuchar la anécdota de su actual paciente, en su mente se formo la imagen de él cayéndole de lleno en el pecho a una mujer de mal carácter.

—Valla, si que ha tenido un mal día

—si… pero bueno sigo vivo; Por cierto, esa mujer… me dio un sobre para ti… está en mi camisa, en la bolsa del lado derecho, creo que su plan era mandarme al hospital

El hombre sonrío ampliamente mientras la enfermera responsable de su cuidado, buscaba entre sus ropas lo que él le había indicado, y allí lo encontró, en el bolsillo de la camisa, del lado derecho, un sobre de color blanco sellado con la insignia de una N.

—NEON… ¿Disculpe, recuerda… como era la chica?

—si… pero, no creo que sea nadie conocido, además… menciono algo sobre los zoantropos que participaron en el reino de los zoantropos, dijo que… nos están buscando, a todos.


	6. Prologo: Stun y Jenny

_**Stun & Jenny**_

—: Ya deberían estar aquí

—: Se paciente Steve, pronto llegaran

En algún lugar de la bella ciudad de Barcelona, una mujer de cabellos dorados vestida por un flamante vestido rojo, intercambia palabras con un gran hombre tras de ella, que se ocultaba entre las sombras de la amplia habitación.

— Jenny —Aclamo el hombre con una voz potente y ronca, mientras la hermosa dama posaba sus ojos esmeraldas sobre las sombras, donde estaba su acompañante.

—Jenny, no creo que esto sea una buena idea…

—Calma Steve, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, ¿o es que acaso no he cumplido mis promesas?

Las sombras quedaron en silencio, mientras los ojos esmeraldas de la hermosa mujer escudriñan en ellas.

Un fuerte suspiro se escucho entonces de entre las sombras, y después el ruido de unos pesados pasos al caminar.

—¿ya te vas?

—No hay mucho que hacer aquí, pero no te preocupes no estaré lejos… llámame cuando estén aquí

El gran hombre emprendió el camino hacia la puerta de salida, que estaba oculta entre las sombras; Solo el sol del atardecer alumbraba la amplia estancia, donde la hermosa dama de dorados cabellos observaba indiferente hacia las calles vacías.

—Ya viene la noche, la noche oscura, y con ella viene la diosa luna, la solitaria luna, que llora en silencio el fin de sus días… para poemita… Gado, por favor no tardes

Los ojos esmeraldas de la hermosa mujer se tiñeron de melancolía, mientras miraba hacia el cielo, para ver la luna salir lentamente de su escondite.

No muy lejos de allí, en una pequeña y descuidada fuente, un hombre alto, de piel blanca y cabellos castaños alimentaba a unas cuantas palomas.

_Jenny… gracias por todo_

El hombre sonrío cansadamente mientras alzaba la vista hacia el balcón de la habitación donde minutos antes había estado conversando con la hermosa mujer que en estos mementos parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. El hombre le observo por unos instantes, con la mirada pérdida en su hermoso rostro, hasta que el ulular de las palomas lo trajeron de vuelta al mundo terrenal. Sin más siguió alimentándolas.

_Me has devuelto la vida que perdí… ahora, no puedo dejar que pierdas la tuya, no… _—NEON-G…. los humanos que juegan a ser dioses


	7. El comienzo de una nueva era

_**CAPITULO1: EL COMIENZO**_

—¡Ah!, que detesto volar… ¿Cuánto faltara?... ¿crees que veremos a los demás allí?, ¿si le avisaste a Gado verdad?

—Yugo… por favor… calla

Los hermanos Ohgamí habían salido lo más pronto posible hacia Barcelona; Kenji había telefoneado a Alan Gado para preguntarle que si sabía algo en relación al torneo de NEON-G.

_Y dijo que nos veremos en Barcelona… Uriko_

El rostro de Kenji se endureció, mientras en su mente imploraba a los cielos que por nada del mundo se le ocurriera a Uriko ir al torneo. Entonces la suave voz del piloto reclamo su atención, mientras indicaba la llegada al aeropuerto.

— ¡por fin!... ¿Dónde te dijo Gado que nos veremos? —Exclamo yugo

—En su residencia… mandara a alguien para recogernos en el aeropuerto

—OK… si tú lo dices

—Yugo, tranquilo, no vamos a morir en el aterrizaje

—Estoy tranquilo Kenji, es solo que llevamos varias horas sentados

Kenji reprimió una risita al tiempo en que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, no habían soportado llevarlos todo el viaje, pero ahora eran necesarios. Mientras tanto, cada vez que el avión descendía metro a metro, el zoantropo del lobo se cubría de un sudor frío, y se agarraba con fuerza de su asiento.

_Si hubiera nacido para volar tendría alas_

—; Pasajeros hemos llegado, gracias por volar con nosotros…—Exclamo la amable voz de la azafata.

—Yugo… ya puedes soltar la silla

Yugo gruño internamente, mientras observaba la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su joven hermano, y sin más que hacer que tragarse la vergüenza se soltó de su asiento, se retiro el cinturón de seguridad y bajo del avión.

_Y me deja con el equipaje… eso no es justo_

_Je, se lo merece_ —Pensó yugo con malicia, y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Kenji, quien se supone vendrá a recogernos?

—Si me ayudas con las maletas te digo

—vale

A regañadientes Yugo tomo dos maletas y se las hecho al hombro.

— ¿y quién es?

—sinceramente… no lo sé, Gado dijo que mandaría a alguien que nos conocía

Yugo fulmino a su hermano con una mirada asesina, mientras el pequeño Ohgamí se encogía de hombros. Al mismo tiempo un hombre de largos cabellos negros entraba con paso pausado a la gran plaza central del aeropuerto.

—: ¡Ohgamí!

Yugo y Kenji se volvieron de inmediato, para encontrarse con un antiguo aliado en la lucha contra la ZFL (El frente de la liberación Zoantropo) Long Shin. El hombre se encamino hacia ellos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Señor Shin —Saludo Kenji haciendo una reverencia

—Joven Ohgamí, y… ¿mayor Ohgamí?

—Ya déjate de bromas Long, no soy tan viejo

Los tres rieron por un momento, después de ponerse poco más serios, sabían que encontrarse allí, era por muy poco una coincidencia.

— ¿les llamo Gado?

—No, de hecho nosotros le llamamos

— ¿Se te hace conocido el nombre de NEON-G? —inquirió Kenji

—Lo siento, pero… no

—ya veo, entonces no te enteraste de que Uriko fue convocada para participar de su torneo

Long se quedo perplejo por unos momentos, mientras su mente asimilaba lo que Gado le había confiado por teléfono camino a Barcelona. NEON-G era una compañía que bajo la fachada de una empresa automotriz, hacia experimentos con zoantropos.

_Y Uriko es su blanco_

Los puños de Long se cerraron con fuerza, y sus huesos crujieron bajo su carne. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás que no había visto a su joven alumna, pero más sin embargo, el tiempo que paso con ella, formo entre ellos un lazo, que hasta la fecha era muy fuerte.

— ¿Y ella entro en el torneo?

—No lo sé, espero que no

—Eso… no me lo habías dicho Kenji, ¿Alice lo sabe?... ¿Ellas vendrán?

—Bueno, no lo sé hermano, pero se supone que Uriko le informaría a Alice, y quizás también a Mitsuko…

—: ¡He! ¡Yugo, Bakuryu, Tigre!

_Esa voz… ¿Shina? _—Pensaron casi al unisonó, mientras la sorpresa los invadía.

Los tres aludidos se volvieron hacia quien los llamaba, topándose con la figura de una joven mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos añiles, que vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera y un TOP de color blanco.

—¿Nunca vas a cambiar he Shina? —La voz de Yugo fue irónica.

—Cállate imbécil —Aclamo la joven mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo al joven Ohgamí, los otros zoantropos le miraban con cierta frialdad, por lo que ella estudio sus rostros.

—A ver, dos ex asesinos a sueldo, uno es un tigre… el otro es un topo… ¿A quién he de poner en la basura primero?

—No es gracioso, y… por favor no vuelvas a llamarme bakuryu

—OH, lo siento el niño es muy sensible

—Bueno, creo que tiene razones para decirlo… pero es todo un placer volver a verle señorita

Shina sonrío ante el comentario; Tanto Long como Kenji se relajaron un poco y tomaron sus respectivas maletas.

—bueno vámonos, ¿Traes auto verdad?

—Obvio…

De pronto un viento helado recorrió el cuerpo de la joven mercenaria, haciéndola parar en seco en mitad de la gran sala.

—¿Jane? —la llamo Long con cierta nota de preocupación.

—Que la… ¡no me llame así!...

_Al menos no fue grave_ —Dijo yugo para sí, mientras rodaba los ojos —¿Qué ocurre Shina?

—Un zoantropo… Yugo, aquí hay un zoantropo… enemigo —esta vez, fue Kenji quien hablo.

Los cuatro miraron a su alrededor, había un enemigo potencial en el sitio y sin duda no estaba allí por casualidad.

La mirada de Long se encontró por unos momentos con la de una hermosa joven de alborotados cabellos oscuros, vestía ropas de cuero y en el lado derecho del pecho llevaba una letra N color rojo sangre.

—Ella

De inmediato sus compañeros volvieron la vista hacia donde el maestro del Kempo les indicaba, y allí seguía, observándoles detenidamente, de una forma amenazadora, la hermosa dama de cabellos oscuros y ojos tan negros como la noche…

El corazón de Long dio un vuelco cuando un solo pensamiento vino a su mente.

_Linlei…_

—: Long… —susurro la joven mientras observaba al maestro del kempo, de un momento a otro el tiempo se paralizo para ellos, hasta que la extraña mujer, opto por irse del lugar.

—Long… ¡Long Shin! —La voz de Shina lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad

—¿ah?, ¿Qué ocurre?

Todos observaron al zoantropo del tigre con gran curiosidad, inclusive Kenji parecía extrañado. Long comprendió entonces lo que sucedía, y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, es que me pareció conocida

—ajá… si claro… —Manifiesto un tanto molesta Shina Gado al pasar de largo a sus acompañantes, dándole de paso un fuerte empujón al maestro del Kempo.

—¿Qué he dicho? —Se quejo el zoantropo del tigre mientras se sobaba el brazo golpeado, a su lado estaban los hermanos Ohgamí que negaban con la cabeza la respuesta a su pregunta

—Ni idea viejo, pero es mejor seguirla antes de que nos deje

Kenji y Long asintieron y siguieron a Yugo a través de la gran sala del aeropuerto. Llegaron entonces a la parte de afuera, donde la joven mercenaria les esperaba arriba de un flamante deportivo de color negro.

—¿y dime, esta blindado? —Pregunto Kenji al tiempo en que sus ojos se entornaban al ver aquel magnifico auto.

—Si, je, al parecer mi padre no puede comprender que ya soy suficientemente grande para cuidarme sola

—Nunca está de más preocuparse por la familia Jane —Susurro Long con voz suave y un tanto dulce

_y dale con eso_

Shina se aferro al volante reprimiendo mil y un maldiciones, no le gustaba ese nombre; Mientras tanto los tres hombres subieron las maletas en la cajuela del auto que estaba abierta, la cerraron y después entraron en el flamante auto. Kenji y Yugo fueron en el asiento de atrás, mientras Long se sentó al lado de la joven mercenaria.

—Perdona si te he ofendido

Shina guardo silencio y con un giro de su muñeca sobre las llaves del auto hizo que este cobrara vida. En el asiento de atrás Yugo le susurraba algo a su hermano menor

—He Kenji, ¿No has notado que Shina se… puso celosa?

—Pues no puedo decir mucho, pero parece muy ofendida con Long

—¡A callar ustedes dos!

—Si —Clamaron en coro.

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso, durante unos minutos la tensión creció entre los pasajeros del auto, hasta que la joven Gado decidió prender la radio y poner una estación de música pesada.

Durante todo el trayecto Long mantuvo sus ojos en la joven, trato de hablar con ella, y pedirle una disculpa, y una explicación, pero en cuanto las palabras salían de sus labios, ella subía el volumen de la música.

_Bueno, esto me revela una gran verdad…. Nunca podré entender a las mujeres, a Jane Gado en especial _—Pensó el zoantropo del tigre con ironía. Se cruzo de brazos mientras su mente viajaba en el pasado, hasta el momento en que había matado a su hermana menor, en un arrebato de furia zoantropo… y después apareció en su mente la figura de la hermosa mujer del aeropuerto.

_Los mismo ojos… el mismo olor… pero imposible, ella tenía la edad de la señorita jane, y lin lei debería ser menor, de la edad de úriko tal vez…_

— ¿Y tú que sabes de NEON-G Shina? —La voz de Yugo trajo a Long de regreso, y de nuevo sus ojos oscuros se posaron en la figura de Jane, quien miraba hacia el frente, con la misma expresión fría y calculadora de su padre, incluso percibió la misma energía en su voz.

—No mucho, solo sé que esos sujetos han estado experimentando con humanos y zoantropos para crear zoantropos de alto rendimiento

—¿Y el torneo?

—Es una cuartada para recoger datos de los zoantropos más poderosos, o aquellos que le sirvan para sus experimentos, ya sabes cómo lo que paso en el reino zoantropo

—¿Tú fuiste invitada? —Pregunto Long, un tanto alarmado.

—Si, y fue tu amiga la que me invito precisamente

—¿Mi amiga? —Inquirió Long, estaba un tanto confundido por la dureza en las palabras de la joven.

Shina apretó el volante con más fuerza y piso a fondo el acelerador, los tres muchachos se aferraron a sus asientos mientras la joven conducía intrépidamente por entre el tráfico, para después tomar un "atajo" por un parque de diversiones.

—¡Estarás loca, ¿Deseas matarnos? —Grito Yugo mientras se aferraba al asiento trasero.

Shina no contesto y el auto adquirió mayor velocidad. Paso media hora en que los tres jóvenes zoantropos sintieron a la muerte en sus cuellos, cuando por fin divisaron la enorme residencia de los Gado, una hermosa casona con acabado de piedra, y tejas.

—Muy… rustico —Dijo Long secamente, manteniéndose tenso por la velocidad del auto, atrás pudo escuchar los gritos de los hermanos Ohgami

—¡Parad ya!

—¡Shina!

Por fin el auto se detuvo en seco y los tres hombres se vinieron hacia delante golpeándose la frente. De inmediato el mayor de los Ohgamí salió del auto para después tirarse en el suelo de cemento a besarlo.

—¡Gracias al cielo, tierra!... ¡Bendita tierra!

—Que exagerado

Aclamo la joven mercenaria con una sonrisa en los labios, detrás de ella Long y Kenji traían las maletas en hombros y una expresión fantasmagórica. Shina comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, pasando de lado a los dos zoantropos con las maletas, cuando sintió una fría mano sobre su brazo desnudo. Sabia quien era, había sentido ese tacto con anterioridad en cierta ocasión; No quería voltear a ver al dueño de esa mano fría, pero algo hizo que volviera su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre Long?

—Jane… ¿puedo saber la razón de su actitud tan hostil?, sé que soy alguien indeseable, y comprenderé si me desea lejos, pero… Deseo saber, ¿qué es lo que he hecho para que intentara matarnos de un susto?

Shina desvío la mirada hacia el piso de asfalto y con un movimiento brusco se soltó de la mano de su compañero.

—No es nada tigre, es solo que… no me gusta que me llamen Jane, ¿Sabes?

—¿Solo es eso?

—Si…

— He Long, ya corta —susurro Yugo al oído de Long

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto también en un susurro

—Ya deja el tema hombre

—Hey, ¡Vamos a saludar al viejo León!

Todos pusieron su atención en Kenji quien estaba ya de pie en la puerta con sus dos maletas en brazos. De inmediato Shina se puso a su lado y abrió la gran puerta de caoba; Yugo y Long demoraron un poco antes de seguir a sus compañeros al interior de la casa.

—Long, en verdad hombre, cuando veas que ella se pone a si, quédate callado

—Pero es que no se me hace comprensible que se ponga así, solo porque le llamen "Jane", digo, ¿No es ese su nombre?

—Todos hemos tenido una vida difícil Long, algunos manejamos el pasado mejor que otros, y bueno, así como a Kenji le molesta que le llamen Bakuryu, quizás el nombre de "Jane" tenga un significado para Shina.

Long se quedo sin palabras mientras sopesaba lo que Yugo le había dicho; Era cierto, todos habían tenido una vida difícil, y querían olvidarla, o al menos evitar pensar mucho en ello. Sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de melancolía mientras recordaba a su pequeña hermana, sonriéndole, diciéndole que lo quería, que era un gran hermano…y luego, recordó su muerte, su cuerpo inerte bañado en sangre.

_Nadie quiere recordar momentos como ese_—Se dijo así mismo con tristeza.

—¡Bienvenidos muchachos! —Aclamo la potente voz de Alan Gado mientras con un gran abrazo levantaba a los tres jóvenes, para después dejarlos de nuevo en el suelo.

—Hola Gado —Exclamo kenji con una sonrisa

—Ufff..., Alan parece que los años no te quitan fuerzas

—Jajaja, hay chicos, ustedes dos son tan delicados, ¿No lo cree señor Shin?

Aclamo el gran león Francés con una amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa entre atemorizante y condescendiente, aunque para Long, era como la temible boca de un gran tiburón blanco.

—No lo sé, señor… —Contesto con un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos se centraban en la figura de la joven hija de Gado, quien con paso pausado subía las escaleras.

—Shina… —La llamo

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo siento, no quería ofenderte

Shina no dio respuesta alguna y siguió su camino hacia la planta alta, donde seguramente estaban las habitaciones. Long se quedo de pie en mitad de la sala observando el hueco vacío de las escaleras, hasta que la potente pero amable voz de Alan Gado llamo por él, esta vez no muy alegre.

—¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?

—¿ha?, yo no le he hecho nada señor… salvo llamarle por su nombre —Aclamo Long con cierta vergüenza en la voz, al tiempo en que sus ojos terrosos se fijaban en el rostro de Gado. El gran león pareció comprender su sentimiento de pena y desconcierto y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro aclamo de forma pomposa

—típico de las jóvenes, tranquilo ya se le pasara

—Espero —Contesto forzando una sonrisa. Aunque en su mente, mil y un recuerdos e ideas le atormentaban, causándole dolor.

_Linlei _—susurro en su fuero interno con gran fervor _—¿En verdad eres tú?_


	8. Empiezan los problemas

_**CAPITULO 2: PROBLEMAS**_

—¿Entonces Alice puede ir pero yo no?... ¡No es justo!

—Uriko, por favor, sabes que es muy peligroso

Aclamo la joven Alice Nonomura tratando de llamar a la calma en aquella habitación, al parecer alguien había invitado a su hermana y a su madre a participar del torneo de NEON-G, el cual le habían informado podía ser una trampa.

—Uriko, no puedes ir, esta vez es muy peligroso

—¿esta vez?, ¡Alice me he enfrentado a muchas cosas antes y he podido salir bien librada!... ¿No creen que pueda lograrlo esta vez?

—¡Uriko!, basta por favor, no iras y es la decisión final, es muy peligroso, además el señor Gado nos ha informado que muy probablemente sea una trampa —La voz de Mitsuko fue inflexible.

Uriko se cruzo de brazos, sabía que no podía contradecir a su madre, y que por mas que intentara no cambiaria de opinión. Sin más la joven zoantropo del gato se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde se encerró por tiempo indefinido. Mientras tanto en la sala su madre y su hermana platicaban.

—Alice, me preocupa, ¿no será demasiado peligroso, incluso para ti?

—Tranquila Mitsuko, Yugo y Gado estarán conmigo…y tengo entendido que también el señor Long, así que si pasa algo, tendré más ayuda de la que pueda desear.

—Eso me tranquiliza un poco… aunque… quizás si están todos ellos, úriko pudiese ir, aunque claro, no peleara

—Bueno, ella le tiene un gran aprecio al señor Long, quizás a él si le escuche… quizás… bueno, será cuestión de hablar con él.

Aclamo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras tomaba su teléfono celular, marco con rapidez unos números y luego espero a que la llamada fuera atendida.

— ¡Aparato del demonio!...perdón… ¿Cómo dices que se utiliza?

—Oprime el botón verde… —Aclamo Kenji Ohgami con una sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo en que Long Shin, seguía su consejo. Ambos se habían levantado muy temprano a entrenar, y estaban en el patio de los Gado desde las cinco de la mañana, muy tranquilos hasta que el teléfono móvil de Long había sonado distrayéndolos a ambos.

—¿no te acostumbras verdad?

—no del todo… ¿Diga?

—Señor Long, habla Alice Nonomura —Aclamo la gentil voz de Alice por el auricular, mientras Long le indicaba a su compañero quien había llamado.

—¿Qué ocurre señorita?

—Bueno, ocurre que me han invitado al torneo de Neon G pero el señor Gado ya me informo que es una trampa, por no tener mejor palabra, y me ha invitado a ir a Europa a resolver el asunto.

—si, tengo conocimiento de ello, ¿también fue invitada Uriko, no es así?

—sobre ella quería hablarle, vera… ella es muy terca a veces y desea en verdad ir al torneo, no he podido persuadirla, pero esperaba…esperaba poder contar con usted para ello

—claro, será un placer… ¿deseas que hable con ella por teléfono?

—Me temo que no, está muy molesta…y creo que lo mejor será llevarla a España

—bueno, les esperaremos entonces, falta una semana para el torneo, y a mi parecer creo que será mejor que venga con usted a que intente escapar

—Bien, muchas gracias señor Long, me saluda a los demás

La comunicación se termino y Long guardo el teléfono en sus ropas, al tiempo en que observaba a su acompañante.

—¿Qué han dicho? —Los ojos de Kenji delataban su preocupación.

—Vendrán las dos, al parecer Uriko no desea hacer caso y quiere entrar al torneo, así que vendrán con la intención de que yo logre persuadirle

—Ya veo

Kenji sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, cerro sus puños con fuerza y los puso sobre sus piernas, algo le decía que era mala idea traer a Uriko hasta España, pero la conocía, ella era alguien muy difícil de persuadir.

—¡Hey Bakuryu, tigre!

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo_ —Pensaron con cansancio

¿Sí? —Aclamaron ambos con gran hostilidad al tiempo en que volvían sus miradas hasta la puerta del patio, allí sonriéndoles ampliamente estaba Shina Gado, que vestía un pantalón deportivo color marino y una ombliguera del mismo color, llevaba además un bolso deportivo al hombro.

—¿Y eso?

—Para ir de día de campo, ¿o quieren quedarse aquí a soñar despiertos?

—se llama meditar, calma los nervios… deberías intentarlo algún día —Exclamo Long muy cortésmente

Shina entorno los ojos para después dirigirse a sus inquilinos y aventarles la bolsa deportiva, que cayó sobre la cabeza del joven Ohgami.

—en estos momentos…no sabes cuánto te odio —

—lo que digas baku, bueno ¿nos vamos o qué?

—¿puedo objetar? —La voz de Long era cansada, hastiada más que nada.

—No, así que vamos… necesito que suban algunas cosas a la camioneta

—¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Yugo?

—El ya hizo su parte, ¡OH! Vamos muchachos, diviértanse un poco, todos tuvimos días malos, unos más…otros menos, pero es importante seguir hacia el futuro

—milagro has leído un libro —Dijo Kenji mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Que gracioso niño, dime ¿quieres problemas?

—Dímelo tu, debo recordarte… quien gano la última vez que nos enfrentamos

Los ojos de Kenji brillaron de modo extraño mientras sus ojos dorados se centraban en Shina. La mujer de rubios cabellos se puso en posición de combate, mientras sentía un extraño frío recorrerle la espalda, por un momento su mundo se concentro en el joven frente a ella, aquel que poco a poco iba desconociendo.

—¡Basta!...Kenji, tranquilízate —Aclamo la potente voz de Long, sacando a ambos zoantropos de sus pensamientos.

Kenji volvió su mirada hacia Long quien le sujetaba del hombro con una mano firme, y una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, bajo la mirada apenado, y pidió disculpas en un susurro, mientras tanto Shina destensaba su cuerpo y se recargaba contra la pared de la casa.

—A la mierda... debiste dejarnos continuar tigre

—¡¿Qué es lo que no comprendes Jane?... —La voz de Long sonó molesta, muy parecida al rugido de una bestia furiosa, Shina retrocedió unos pasos, pero sus ojos fríos como el hielo se posaron en los de Long.


	9. Continuan los problemas

_**CAPITULO 3: PROBLEMAS PARTE 2**_

_¿Entonces quieres problemas tigre?_

Shina Gado se encontraba en posición de combate, sus piernas separadas ligeramente, la derecha delante de la izquierda, sus puños a la altura de la cintura, el izquierdo un poco atrás de su cuerpo y el derecho un poco elevado, sus ojos zafiros estaban centrados en una única persona, Long shin, quien le miraba de una manera amenazante, incluso podía notar la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo, para mantener sus labios cerrados.

—Déjalo venir

La gota que derramo el vaso, todo fue tan rápido que Kenji Ohgami, ahora un simple espectador, poco pudo hacer cuando sintió el gran cuerpo de Long salir como bala hacia donde se encontraba la joven Gado, trato de decir o hacer algo, pero era tarde, Long se encontraba ya sobre la joven Gado, quien le tomo por el cuello para sofocarlo.

_y no ha cambiado… valla_

—¡Long, por favor para, detente Long! —Grito Kenji intentado hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero Long no escucho a Kenji, y su enorme cuerpo se dejo caer sobre el de Shina, quien sin saber por qué, no pudo soportar su peso y termino sometida por el zoantropo del tigre, aunque sus manos seguían firmes sobre su cuello, manteniendo a distancia el rostro del hombre enloquecido del suyo. Y con voz sofocada aclamo.

—He… kenji…haz algo

—Perdóneme señor Shin

Kenji se lanzo sobre Long, propinándole una potente patada en la columna vertebral, el cuerpo de Long cayó en seco sobre el de Shina, quien al sentir como las fuerzas se le desvanecían lo dejo caer sobre ella, dejando sus rostros demasiado cerca.

Long no reacciono, pero estaba consciente, observando los ojos de aquella hermosa mujer, aquella que en estos momentos lo enloquecía…y sello sus labios con un beso.

—¿Qué demonios? —Kenji observo pasmado la escena, casi podía verse el signo de interrogación en su rostro mientras su cuerpo reposaba de rodillas en el suelo, nunca supo cómo es que se termino sentando a observar la escena.

Por su parte Shina rehuía el beso, pero la fuerza de Long era demasiada, así que no pudo mantener sus labios cerrados, mas no correspondió, manteniendo su lengua estática, y sus manos sobre los hombros del chino, tratando de apartarlo, sin éxito.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?

La estruendosa voz de Alan Gado lleno todo el sitio, Kenji se puso de pie de un salto y miro con espanto al enorme león francés, que se veía demasiado molesto. Pero Long no reacciono, seguía sobre Shina, ¡sobre la hija de Gado!, así que el enorme hombre de cabellos dorados se acerco a ellos y aparto a Long con solo uno de sus brazos lanzándole hacia el hermoso abeto que tenían en el jardín, este se hizo trizas bajo el peso del cuerpo de Long, quien por el intenso dolor de las astillas sobre su piel y del golpe en la nuca recobro el conocimiento.

—ah… ¿Pero…que pasa?

—¡Eso mismo quiero saber! —Rugió Gado.

—Espera papá

Shina detuvo a su padre del brazo, este estaba decidido a matar al atrevido hombre, que ahora le miraba entre asustado y confundido. Gado se volvió hacia su hija con la mirada iracunda, casi podía ver las llamas en esos ojos ahora leonados.

—padre… no se qué paso, pero créeme que él no lo hizo con intención

—¿Hacer qué? —Exclamo Long mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¡El intentar violar a mi hija!

Long se quedo en blanco, no podía creer eso, por su parte Kenji no pudo hacer más que sonreír, no podía dar crédito a las ideas de Gado, mientras Shina se ruborizaba de forma impresionante, pero sostuvo más fuerte el brazo de su padre y le hizo retroceder.

—Empecé yo, ¿sí?, veras, yo empecé a reñir con Kenji, el se comporto de forma extraña y luego Long le detuvo, entonces empecé a… retar a Long, y luego él se lanzo sobre mí, fuera de sí… era como si no fuera él.

Gado se relajo un poco al ver la sinceridad con la que su hija hablaba, miro a Kenji para certificar la veracidad de los hechos, y obteniendo un asentimiento arrepentido por parte del joven se calmo por completo.

—Lo siento Shin —Dijo en apenas un susurro mientras bajaba la vista al suelo.

—No, yo lo siento, no…sé que me paso, en verdad mil disculpas

—No, perdóname a mí, yo empecé esto, pero… dios tigre, en verdad debes de dejar salir esa rabia más seguido, no sé, ve a un burdel, o pelea de vez en cuando

Long bufó ante el comentario de la joven que parecía repuesta al cien por ciento, con una amplia y perfecta sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces se escucho el clapson del auto y la voz de Yugo Ohgami, alegre como de costumbre.

—¡Ya están las cervezas, vámonos!

—Bien, vamos al picnic

La joven Gado tomo a Long del brazo y lo hizo ponerse de pie, luego salió corriendo hacia una pequeña puerta de reja color negro, que daba justamente hacia la entrada de la casa, donde los esperaba Yugo, Kenji le siguió llevando el bolso que antes le había dejado caer sobre la cabeza.

—Perdóname Gado, no sé que me paso —La voz de Long era inexpresiva.

Gado lo miro de forma severa por unos momentos, y en cuanto vio que el hombre bajaba la mirada apenado, sonrió.

—Supongo que es por reprimir tanto tus impulsos, ¿sabe Long? Debería de salir más seguido, no es tan grande como para preocuparse tanto, le queda mucho por vivir, y tiene mucha vida dentro de sí… solo por favor… ¡no se meta con mi hija!

— Seguro —Hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego se volvió hacia Gado—aunque debo admitir que me ha dejado un buen sabor de boca

Gado gruño ante el comentario y Long sonrió de forma picara, para después ir juntos hacia el coche. Así paso sin más problemas, hasta que llegaron a un bello parque recreativo, Kenji eligió un buen lugar bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, y cerca de un pequeño riachuelo.

—y bien… ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?

—Nada yugo, ¿Qué iba a pasar?, solo que tu hermanito no quiso pelear conmigo

Yugo sonrió en respuesta, y luego abrazo a su hermano y con tono pomposo aclamo.

—Oh, ¿en serio?, ¿Pero por qué Kenji?¿que no le habías pateado el trasero antes?

Kenji bufo y se soltó del brazo de su hermano, para después dar una mordida a su emparedado de jamón. Yugo y Shina intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad, y luego se volvieron hacia sus vasos de cerveza.

—No debería beber frente a su padre —Dijo Long

—Mejor frente a mí que a mis espaldas

Así siguieron las bromas y la comida en relativa paz, cuando unos pesados pasos llamaron su atención. De inmediato todos volvieron sus miradas hacia la dirección de donde venia el sonido, encontrándose con la figura de un hombre enorme, quizás más alto que Gado, fornido, de piel pálida y cortos cabellos castaños, a su lado venia una hermosa mujer de piel como porcelana y cabellos dorados. Gado sonrió ante tal visión, la mujer de su vida había llegado, se levanto y camino hacia ella.

—Jenny —Aclamo con júbilo al tiempo en que la abrazaba de forma delicada, la aludida correspondió y luego miro al resto del grupo que esperaba con sigilo.

—Provecho —Dijo amablemente la mujer.

—¿Quién es tu amigote, he?

El gigantesco hombre rio ante el tono violento de la joven Gado, dio un paso más hacia ellos y sus ojos caobas se centraron en los de Kenji, quien lo miro confundido. Jenny tomo la palabra, hablando con esa sensualidad propia de ella.

—Este caballero es Steven Goldberg, aunque creo que ustedes lo recordaran por Stun.

—Valla, no lo imaginaria nunca, ¿Cómo fue posible? —Exclamo Kenji sorprendido.

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Steven sonrió de forma casual y después aclamo con una voz propia de un hombre mayor.

—Gracias a la ayuda de Jenny —pronuncio el nombre con devoción asombrosa— encontraron la cura a lo que el doctor hajime me hizo.

—Valla, Felicidades Steven

—Gracias, Shin y… ¿Les queda un poco de espacio?

Long y Kenji se separaron lo suficiente para dejar que el gigantesco hombre se sentara, Shina y yugo por su parte aun les miraban con recelo, y mucho más cuando Jenny se hubo sentado al lado de Gado.

—¿Entonces has estado investigando sobre los experimentos del doctor Hajime? —Pregunto Long mientras sus ojos terrosos se posaban sobre Jenny

—Puede decirse, en si he estado estudiando a los zoantropos, verán, he hallado muchos zoantropos por todo el mundo, pero cada día son dominados mas por su parte bestial que la humana, me explico, se dejan llevar por el instinto…

—Comen cuando tienen hambre, lo que sea, donde sea, asesinan, violan, de todo solo por seguir su instinto de… supervivencia

Shina escupió la cerveza ante tales palabras, recordando lo que horas atrás había pasado en su patio, miro a Long de reojo, el se notaba tranquilo, pero por la posición caída de sus hombros, supo de inmediato que el también recordó el incidente, y se sentía avergonzado por ello. Un momento, ¿el lo recordaba? Ella lo fulmino con su mirada.

—Así es, aunque me temo, que esto ocurre debido al XGH, no sé, quizás sean efectos secundarios, algo así como la resaca después de una…borrachera. —Aclamo Jenny con desdén, mientras observaba a la joven Gado escupir la cerveza, pero ella la ignoro, su mirada y pensamientos estaban concentrados en una sola persona, a quien en esos momentos deseaba despedazar miembro por miembro. Pero la voz de Steven le trajo de nuevo a la tierra.

—Pero hemos estado tratando esos casos…

La voz entre cortada de Long le interrumpió, y sus miradas se encontraron por un momento.

—¿Entonces Tienen los laboratorios aquí?

—Más bien las clínicas…—Contesto Steven con una sonrisa.

—Dime… ¿puedo… puedo ir? —La voz de Long era apenas un susurro y sus ojos tenían una apariencia suplicante.

Steven miro a Jenny y esta asintió.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Eso me temo…—Los ojos de Long estaban fijos en sus manos crispadas en puños. Steven miro nuevamente a Jenny como pidiendo su consejo, y ella asintió, para después tomar la palabra.

—No se diga mas, las puertas están abiertas para cualquier zoantropo en apuros

La sonrisa de Jenny que acompaño sus palabras fue reconfortante, tanto que Long correspondió y luego se tiro sobre el pasto, dejando que las angustias se disiparan, sin más todos siguieron disfrutando del día de campo, hasta caída la tarde. Entonces todos recogieron las cosas y se dispusieron a regresar a la casona de los Gado, o eso creían hasta que Jenny hablo.

—Bueno, Steven y yo debemos regresar a la clínica, ¿Viene señor Long?

Long asintió, miro a los demás y poniendo especial atención en Kenji y Shina sonrió de forma cálida y casi paternal.

—No más pleitos ¿Si?

Kenji sonrio y asintió con la cabeza, Shina se cruzo de brazos y entre refunfuños aclamo:

—Si como no, recuerda no violar a nadie en el camino

Soltó la joven de dorados cabellos mientras miraba a la hermosa Jenny Burtory de reojo, la odiaba, pero no podía hacer más que soportar. Sin más Long se despidió de Yugo y Gado, y se fue junto a Jenny y Steven a la "clínica" que habían mencionado.


	10. La clinica para zoantropos

**Bloody Roar Una Nueva Era**

**Capitulo 4; La Clínica**

A Long Shin le impresiono lo alto y resplandeciente del edificio, al cual Jenny Burtory había llamado _clínica_. El edificio de un pulcro color blanco y de casi cuarenta pisos, reflejaba la luz del sol en sus ventanales, resaltando así entre la ciudad de Madrid.

—Impresionante —susurro Long mientras observaba aquel coloso de roca.

—Ha sido un trabajo duro, pero ha valido la pena, hay por lo menos una clínica de estas en cada ciudad del mundo —Expreso con orgullo Jenny Burtory al tiempo en que el auto en que iban, un lamborghini color rojo sangre, se detenía en un sitio privado de estacionamiento.

—Supondré que trabajan aquí

—Supone bien shin— Contesto Steven, mientras accionaba el botón para abrir las puertas, una vez abiertas, los tres ocupantes descendieron del vehículo.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—Pues vera señor Long —contesto Jenny —Después de todo lo ocurrido con el virus XGH, y con lo del rey orión, nosotros los zoantropos teníamos que tomar cartas en el asunto, ya había habido demasiados muertos tanto humanos como zoantropos en esta… ¿Cómo decirlo?, absurda guerra

—Lo sé

—Así que decidimos, junto a otros compañeros, tanto humanos como zoantropos, crear un centro médico para... nuestra gente, sobre todo ahora que hemos descubierto posibles efectos secundarios del XGH

—Y por lo tanto, es necesario que se haga unos análisis

Long asintió, y luego los tres entraron en el imponente edificio. Allí había muchas personas, que por su olor, Long pudo decir que eran todos zoantropos, pero se les veía calmados, en paz. Algo que nunca antes había podido imaginar poder ver.

Después de subir por un ascensor y llegar a la planta número cuatro, entraron en el cuarto de pruebas, el cual, además de su impecable color blanco, contaba con unos extraños cilindros metálicos y unas camillas de enfermería.

Jenny le pidió a Long que se recostara, diciéndole que Steven se haría cargo del asunto, después, salió de la sala, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

¿Y entonces que sucedió? —Aclamo Steven Goldberg mientras el cuerpo de Long era recostado en una camilla. Se veía muy nervioso.

Calma —le dijo con tono divertido —No le harán nada doloroso

Si... gracias... —Contesto Long con un susurro, mientras sus puños se crispaban con fuerza. Steven no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel rostro lleno de pánico, y entonces Jenny Burtory entro en la habitación acompañada de dos sujetos de batas blancas.

Se ve nervioso señor Shin —Aclamo Jenny con voz sensual, y Long se pregunto si aquello era algo que ella no podía evitar o si lo hacía con algún propósito, pero no importaba, al menos no en esos momentos en que se enfrentaba a algo prácticamente desconocido.

_No es desconocido, más bien, es tan conocido que por eso le temo —_Pensó con amargura

—Bueno, creo que usare el gas

La voz le llegó como un rumor distante, mientras su mente se perdía en el pasado, figuras oscuras, sin forma clara se formaban lentamente ante sus ojos, luego escucho un grito, el grito de su hermana al morir.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, y cerró los ojos negándose a recordar, negándole la entrada a esas figuras amorfas que él bien conocía, y ausente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se quedo dormido.

—Ahora sí, duerme como un gatito —Aclamo Jenny muy divertida, pero Steven no le acompaño en sus risas.

Ella conocía a ese hombre, y sabia lo mucho que había sufrido en el pasado. Quizás no había sido de forma directa, pero el tiempo en que trabajo para Taylon fue suficiente para que él no pudiera olvidar todo lo vivido, y para poder conocer a aquellos hombres que habían sido sus compañeros de trabajo, en aquella corporación de la muerte.

—Jenny, ¿crees que él en verdad tiene problemas, con eso de los efectos secundarios del XGH?

Jenny asintió. —Si él nos pidió ayuda es por algo, aunque desearía saber que fue

Ahora fue Estiven quien asintió, Jenny sonrió ante la sincronización que tenían, y sin más que hacer pidió a Steven (Stun) que se retiraran de la habitación, en lo que los expertos se encargaban del señor Shin.

—Preferiría encargarme yo personalmente, después de todo, eso le dijiste

—Calma Steve, el estará bien, y recuerda que tú debes dormir un poco, mañana empieza el torneo de NEON-G, y hay que estar preparados.

Long despertó con la boca seca y un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Noto que sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por una bata de color azul cielo y su cabello caía suelto por sobre sus hombros y espalda. Lo tenía bastante largo.

_Quizás deba cortármelo _—Pensó con cansancio mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello —_No, mala idea_

Se levanto de la camilla, al parecer ahora estaba en un cuarto y no en la _sala de pruebas_. Se encamino hacia una puerta situada al lado izquierdo de la cama, y se encontró con el baño, era pequeño, pero completo, así que decidió darse una pequeña ducha.

Estaba a punto de quitarse la bata, cuando un ruido llamó su atención, ladeo la cabeza para escuchar mejor... alguien o algo golpeaba la ventana.

Dio vuelta rápidamente y busco sus prendas con la mirada, estaban en una silla al lado de la cama. Rápidamente se quito la bata y se puso los pantalones, no quiso ponerse la camisa, tenía demasiado calor, entonces, se acerco a la ventana.

_¿Qué diablos? _

Iba caminando con el cuerpo tenso, y la mirada fija en la ventana, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, con el puño preparado para encestar un golpe, a lo que fuera que golpeara la ventana con tanta insistencia.

Cuando la ventana se abrió de pronto dejando entrar una figura oscura junto a la cálida briza de la noche.

Long dio un salto hacia atrás y se puso en posición ofensiva, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra. Mientras, frente a él, la figura oscura que había entrado se ponía de pie, y se giraba hacía él.

Entonces pudo verla, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, y los ojos celestes chispeantes.

Un profundo suspiro escapo de su amplio pecho y relajo su cuerpo, al tiempo en que una sonrisa torcida aparecía en sus labios.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Uh, todavía que me tomo el tiempo de escapar de casa para venir a verte —Contesto de manera teatral la joven frente a él, que comenzaba a acercarse.

—Jane, no de...

La frase no llegó a terminarse, en menos de un segundo un fuerte golpe en la mejilla tumbo al hombre, y le abrió el labio.

Confundido y aturdido, solo pudo atinar a observar a la joven rubia frente a él, que le fulminaba con la mirada.

—No me vuelvas a llamar así, mi nombre es Shina, ¿entendido?

—Entendido

—Bien —Suspiro —¿Y bien?... ¿Qué te hicieron?

—No lo recuerdo

Shina rompió en risas, mientras Long consternado ante tal reacción se mantenía sentado en el suelo, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse.

—Pues a como estas, espero que no le hayan... quitado las rayas al tigre —Aclamo la joven todavía entre risas.

—¿Quitado las rayas?, eso es técnicamente imposible

Shina rodo los ojos, y las risas cesaron.

—Será idiota Long, quise decir que ojala y no le hayan hecho algo indebido, después de todo usted estaba inconsciente, vulnerable, ¿me entiende ahora?

Long se ruborizo, y bajo la mirada.

—Entiendo, yo... no soy muy bueno para los...¿albures?

—Vaya que no, pero bueno, ¿entonces todo bien? —Sus ojos denotaron una preocupación sincera.

—Sí, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?

—No confió en esa arpía —Shina casi escupió las palabras

—Debería dejar que su padre tome sus decisiones, después de todo es un adulto

—Tú también lo eres y no has acertado muchas veces que digamos —Aclamo la joven iracunda, mientras se inclinaba hacia el hombre en el suelo.

—Lo que yo haya hecho o haga no es tu problema —Respondió de igual forma, mientras se incorporaba, ella se enderezo, y sus miradas quedaron fijas una en la otra, desafiantes.

—Entonces no te metas en _MIS_ asuntos

—Son los asuntos de _TU_ padre

De repente la joven se giro hacia la ventana dando la espalda a Long, este enfadado ante la reacción, se encamino hacia ella, con pasos pesados y el ceño fruncido.

—¡No creas que vas a terminar esto así como así!

No hubo respuesta, la joven comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana.

—¡Jane Gado!

—¡¿Que te he dicho pedazo de animal?

Se encararon nuevamente, la ira relucía en sus ojos, y casi podía escucharse el rugido bestial que escapaba de sus gargantas, estaban ya a punto de lanzarse uno sobre el otro para arreglar aquel asunto a mucho más que solo insultos, cuando un objeto pequeño y oscuro callo entre ellos, un segundo después todo quedo envuelto en humo.

—¿Pero qué diablos?

Shina trato de detectar al atacante, estaba claro que aquello era una bomba de humo, y que había sido arrojada para detenerlos, o distraerlos, lo que fuera, alguien la había seguido, los estaba vigilando.

—Long —Llamo con cierta angustia, mientras cubría su boca y caminaba a tientas por la habitación. Escucho entonces como el hombre tocio, y se dirigió hacia él.

—He tigre —Lo llamó de nuevo.

El humo ya comenzaba a disiparse, o al menos ella se había acostumbrado, daba igual, por fin distinguió la figura del hombre a unos pasos de ella, al parecer estaba recargado contra la cama, quizás el humo le había afectado demasiado.

Dio un paso hacia el, dispuesta a prestarle ayuda, cuando de pronto, algo golpeo su espalda lanzandola al suelo.

_Mierda _—Pensó con enfado, al tiempo en que chocaba contra el suelo, pero su instinto de supervivencia desarrollado desde hace tanto tiempo, le hizo girar rápidamente y esquivar un segundo y mortal golpe. Entonces vio a su atacante.

—Tu

La mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos carmesí la vio detenidamente, su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva, y por primera vez Shina pudo notar un aire de parentesco entre aquella joven y el zoantropo del tigre, en lo increíblemente fino y frio de sus facciones.

—¿Quién eres y qué demonios quieres? —Exclamo molesta mientras se ponía de pie y en su posición habitual para pelear.

La joven morena le miro con indiferencia, luego escucho su fría voz: —Supongo que ya que vas a morir, debo decírtelo... mi nombre es Yehilyn

Y sin previo aviso, Yehilyn se lanzo sobre Shina, llevándola justo contra una de las paredes de la habitación, donde su cuerpo produjo un sonido hueco al chocar contra la pared de concreto y desquebrajarla.

Se iniciaba un combate, y con eso, la nueva era de zoantropos


	11. Yehilyn

**Capitulo 5: Yehilyn**

Long no veía nada, y eso le resultaba aun más molesto que tener los ojos irritados y la nariz dilatada y enrojecida. Trataba de buscar a la joven Gado cuando sus pulmones demandaban aire fresco, la escuchaba llamándole muy cerca de él, así que intento moverse.

Y entonces la escucho hablar molesta con alguien, ¿pero quién era esa persona?. El intento aclarar su vista, pero el humo le había irritado demasiado los ojos.

El zoantropo del tigre se sentía molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que sus instintos le hubieran fallado? ¿Por qué no percibió al intruso?. Pensaba con molestia, mientras su cuerpo vagaba en la estancia, intentado poder ver algo entre todo aquel humo que poco a poco empezaba a despejarse.

Y entonces escucho un siseo, un murmullo, y luego un grito ahogado. Justo entonces su vista pudo aclararse lo suficiente para ver dos sombras oscuras precipitarse por la ventana.

Corrió hacia el marco y asomo la cabeza, estaba como a cinco pisos del suelo, y las dos figuras se precipitaban hacia este a gran velocidad, era imposible sobrevivir a esa caída.

_Tengo que salir_

Encamino sus pasos en dirección hacia donde él creía estaba la puerta, cuando un ruido como el del cuero al rasgarse llamo su atención… luego se escucho el crujir de algo solido y por ultimo… un rugido.

_Zoantropo_

Y sin pensar más, Long salió rápidamente del cuarto, de pura suerte encontró la puerta, y salió en tropel hacia el pasillo, recorriéndolo a gran velocidad, para bajar las escaleras, tenía que llegar pronto a la puerta principal.

_Cuatro pisos abajo_

Yehilyn quedo sorprendida por la rapidez en que Shina Gado cambio a su forma de leopardo, y como había reaccionado justo antes de tocar el suelo. Ahora la tenia frente a ella, con las fauces abiertas y los ojos leonados chispeantes de ira.

—Impresionante –dijo más para ella misma que para el enorme zoantropo que parecía observarla de forma detenida.

—Eres más intuitiva así, me sorprende, tus instintos son… asombrosos

El leopardo rugió levemente, mientras su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro como una serpiente y sus orejas permanecían pegadas al cráneo. Todo le indicaba que esa mujer, Yehilyn, era peligrosa.

—Bueno Gado, acabemos con esto…

De un rápido movimiento Yehilyn se situó al lado del zoantropo que ya estaba poniéndose en pie y sacando las mortales garras.

El primer golpe lo dio la bestia, pero fallo, mientras Yehilyn asestaba una patada en el abdomen del zoantropo que dejo escapar un rugido de frustración.

—Vamos, ¿Qué no ibas a darme una lección? –Aclamo Yehilyn con burla, mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

El leopardo rugió de nuevo, y se lanzo sobre ella, esta vez, la bestia iracunda logro dañarle el brazo izquierdo, justo en el momento en que Yehilyn saltaba hacia un lado para esquivar el golpe.

_Veloz_

No había tocado el suelo cuando el zoantropo leopardo ya se lanzaba contra ella de nuevo, esta vez, su peso cayó sobre ella, llevándola hasta el suelo, y oprimiéndola, tenía las fauces de la bestia a pocos centímetros del rostro.

_No sabía que tenían tanto poder como animales… bueno..fuego contra fuego_

Valiéndose de su increíble fuerza, empujo a la bestia con sus rodillas, haciendo que esta alejara la boca de su rostro, una vez hecho esto, le tomo por el cuello y comenzó a apretar con fuerza, pero el zoantropo era poderoso, y su garra derecha buscaba tenazmente su rostro para deshacerlo.

Yehilyn apenas podía evitar aquellas enormes garras, que brillaban de forma enfermiza bajo las luces del aparcamiento, le sorprendió que nadie hubiera llegado aún.

—¡Shina!

Aquella voz asalto sus sentidos, y al parecer también los del zoantropo que abandono la lucha y alzo la cabeza en busca de quien le llamaba, ese momento fue aprovechado por Yehilyn para quitarse de encima al leopardo, con un fuerte empujón en el estomago de este.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡¿Qué quieres?

Yehilyn se volvió hacia el hombre que le llamaba, era el mismo del aeropuerto, Long Shin. No lo conocía, pero algo dentro de ella se revolvía cada vez que lo veía o lo escuchaba nombrar. ¿Por qué?.

Un fuerte rugido llamo su atención de nuevo, y le hizo voltearse hacia el zoantropo leopardo, que ya se venía encima de ella nuevamente.

_Esta vez no Gado_

Corrió hacia el leopardo con toda la velocidad que pudo alcanzar en tan reducido espacio, y salto de lleno contra él, y fue entonces cuando su cuerpo exploto, dejando paso a la bestia que ella mantenía adentro, la pantera.

Ambas bestias colisionaron en pleno salto, siendo la de pelaje oscuro y ojos carmín vencedora, llevando al leopardo contra el suelo, y una vez inmovilizadas las garras bajo su peso, la pantera se disponía a morderle la yugular y acabar por fin con aquel asunto, cuando sin previo aviso, un dolor mínimo, pero molesto, le llego desde las costillas, y segundos más tarde se vio en el aire, alejada de su presa. Era el hombre.

—Sera mejor que te largues —dijo aquel extraño sujeto con los ojos verde oscuro radiantes de furia, sus puños estaban frente a su rostro crispados, y sus piernas flexionadas, ligeramente separadas.

Yehilyn conocía esa técnica: el kempo.

El leopardo se puso de pie nuevamente, su respiración era agitada, lo notaba por el subir y bajar de su pecho, pero en sus ojos se veía la ira, y cuando sus orejas se pegaron al cráneo, Yehilyn lo confirmo.

—Tu amiga no está muy feliz

El hombre se volvió hacia el leopardo, y pareció decirle algo con la mirada. La bestia rugió suavemente, como el bufido de un gato, y se agazapo mostrando los colmillos. No iba a pelear más.

—Ahora… ¡Largo!— Aclamo el hombre, mientras sus ojos oscuros se iban tornando dorados, y los músculos de su cuello comenzaban a tensarse.

—De acuerdo

—¿Qué? —Exclamo el hombre sorprendido cuando ella, la pantera hablo. Detrás de él, el leopardo se tenso aun más y sus ojos se entornaron.

—¿Tan raro es que hable?, soy un zoantropo… no un animal

El leopardo gruño, pero no se movió.

_No hay nada más que hacer aquí_

Yehilyn se puso en cuatro patas y echo a correr hacia las penumbras, perdiéndose de la vista del extraño hombre y de su presa, la presa que había escapado de sus garras por culpa de un sentimiento desconocido, un sentimiento que despertaba aquel hombre.

_Y que tiene que desaparecer_

Long observo como aquella mujer se alejaba de la clínica, le había sorprendido el hecho de que ella, en una forma de zoantropo pudiera formular palabras. Y entonces recordó un gran problema justo a sus espaldas.

—He, Shina, espero que no estés pensando en mi como comida

Se volvió hacia ella esperando verla molesta, pero lo que hayo le dejo mas estupefacto. El gigantesco felino estaba agazapado contra el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos, fijos en la dirección por donde la pantera se había ido, sus orejas permanecían pegadas al cráneo, pero mantenía la boca cerrada.

_Buena señal, supongo _—pensó Long con pesadez.

—Bueno… ¿Qué se supone que sigue?

Shina volteo a verlo, con las pupilas expandidas, a Long le pareció el rostro de un gatito esperando por su comida.

—Bien… ¿Puedes cambiar de nuevo?

El leopardo levanto las orejas, y se sentó, era algo extraño, normalmente un zoantropo es agresivo en su forma mitad bestia, mitad humano, pero en estos momentos Shina parecía muy tranquila.

—Lo cual es un problema, solo volvemos a ser humanos cuando nos cansamos… he… supongo que no te apetecerá jugar con una bola de estambre

El leopardo ladeo su enorme cabeza, y movió la cola. Long casi sentía que le entendía, y eso le asustaba.

—Bueno, ¿Qué esperas?...corre, o haz algo que te canse

El leopardo se hecho en el suelo, y Long, resignado, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No podía dejar a Shina allí afuera, hacia frio… Y fue entonces cuando fue consciente de que no traía camisa.

Suspiro cansado, y de nuevo volvió a ver al gran zoantropo que yacía acurrucado como un gato casero. Y de nuevo inhalo y exhalo aire.

—De acuerdo, primero te llevare adentro… luego… he… ya veremos

—¡Long!

—¿Kenji?

De entre los árboles, la figura ágil y delgada del maestro ninja se hizo presente, llevaba el cabello alborotado como en aquellos tiempos en que fue asesino para Taylon y sus ropas eran de un color oscuro. En cuanto se acerco suficiente, vio al enorme leopardo mitad humano dormido en la acera.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunto el joven con la mirada puesta en el zoantropo leopardo.

—Larga historia Kenji

—Sera un lio solucionar eso

—¿Crees?

—Si no se ha cansado..

—Sí, tienes razón… aunque… hace unos momentos nos ataco la misma mujer del aeropuerto

—¿Tu "amiga"? —dijo el joven con una sonrisa

—Sí, mi… amiga, bueno, nos ataco, y al parecer… Shina le tuvo miedo

—No esperas que crea eso—Exclamo Kenji sorprendido, luego agrego —ella no le teme a nada, amenos aparentemente

—Lo sé, bueno… creo que será mejor que llames a Gado

Kenji asintió y se dispuso a marcar desde su teléfono móvil, ya tendría muchos problemas por haber escapado de casa de para seguir a Shina, pero tendría más si no decía nada respecto a lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, Long observaba confundido al leopardo en que solía convertirse Jane gado al momento de pelear, y recordó aquellos momentos en que la pantera en la que se había convertido la extraña mujer y el leopardo se habían enfrentado cara a cara.

_Perdóname Jane, esto no hubiera sucedido si tu no hubieras venido por mi_


	12. Zoantropos de alto rendimiento

**Capitulo 6: Zoantropos de alto rendimiento**

—En estos momentos, los odio más que a nada

Aclamo una molesta Shina Gado recostada en la camilla de la _clínica_ de zoantropos, al lado de ella, a una distancia muy prudente, considerando el temperamento de la joven, estaban Long Shin y kenji Ohgami.

—¿Así agradeces la ayuda? –Pregunto Kenji molesto

—Escucha niño…yo…aff –el aire escapo rápidamente de sus pulmones restándole la fuerza. Y guardo silencio mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba contra la suave almohada de la camilla.

—Estas muy cansada –Aclamo la ronca voz de Long.

Shina no se molesto en contestar, le molestaba que la gente le viera así, débil.

—Sera mejor que la dejen descansar

Esa suave y sensual voz hizo que Shina sintiera escalofríos, y un intenso deseo de desmembrar a aquella mujer por haberla dejado en aquel estado.

_Lo que faltaba, Jenny burtory al rescate _–Pensó con enfado, mientras se esforzaba por no abrir los ojos, lo que menos deseaba era ver a Jenny con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que diría: "Patético".

Escucho unos pasos ligeros retirarse de la habitación, o eso supuso, hasta que escucho la puerta al cerrarse. Aún había alguien con ella, y casi podía imaginar quien era, por lo que apretó fuertemente los puños.

—Deberías tranquilizarte

Aquello le tomo desprevenida, y abrió los ojos rápidamente, en efecto, sus oídos no habían fallado, el que estaba allí era Long.

—¿Por qué?

Long sonrió débilmente, era la primera vez en todos esos días que lo hacía, al menos con ella.

—Se que no te agrada Jenny, y que te llevas… bien, no soportas a Kenji, pero alguien tiene que cuidarte

—Por favor –Exclamo molesta, pero Long levanto una mano para interrumpirla

—Por favor escucha —dijo él con tono calmado, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro desaparecía —Sé de lo que eres capaz, pero también presencie lo de anoche, esa mujer venía por ti, y por lo que vi … le temías.

—¡¿Perdona?

Shina estuvo a punto de pararse y darle un golpe al atrevido que osaba llamarle miedosa, pero una cálida mano sobre su hombro la detuvo. Long le hacía suavemente hacia atrás para que siguiera recostada.

—No eres cobarde Shina—Aclamo él fijando sus ojos en los de ella—Pero cuando entraste cambiaste, parecías querer alejar a esa mujer, de hecho parecía que le temieras, porque te mantuviste alejada después de que se transformo ella también…después —una sonrisa amplia apareció en sus labios y sus ojos, ahora sin aquellas gafas parecían brillar excitados —Te volviste un manso gatito.

—¿Gatito? ¡hey!

Long hecho a reír en cuanto ella prácticamente saltaba de la cama.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Perdóname, es que comienza a gustarme verte así—contesto el hombre entre risas. A lo que Shina no pudo responder nada, solo atinando a cruzarse de brazos y a ruborizarse levemente por aquella respuesta.

—¿Te gusta?... vaya, perfecto —Aclamo sin ganas.

—Perdón, en verdad, no quiero ofenderle

—Sí, sí, tú nunca lo haces, ¡nunca haces nada!

—¿A qué viene eso?—Ahora estaba serio, era quizás buena señal, pero Shina sintió que era justo lo contrario.

—Nada, supongo… ¿Y qué te dijo tu "amiga", he? —Aclamo rápidamente para cambiar el tema, mientras enfatizaba la palabra amiga, con comillas que simulaba con sus dedos.

Long hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos, Shina no lo había notado antes, pero ahora que llevaba una playera sin mangas, los musculosos brazos del chino quedaban al descubierto, así como su fuerte pecho.

—Ella te llamo de la misma forma ¿Sabes? —Dijo él de forma seria, haciendo que la joven Gado desviara la mirada hacia la pared del lado izquierdo.

—¿A sí?—Pregunto —¿Y como lo dijo?

—Menos molesta que tú, claro

_¿Por qué demonios saque este tema?_—Se regaño mentalmente, mientras pensaba en una forma rápida de escapar de ese lio.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Maestro!

Aquella voz saco a Shina de sus pensamientos, quien rápidamente se volteo para ver si sus sospechas eran acertadas. Y así lo fueron. Frente a ella, una joven de largos cabellos castaños estaba asida al musculoso cuello del chino, quien correspondía el gesto acariciando la cabeza de ella.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Shina-Chan, maestro?

—He —Long miro dubitativo a la joven rubia, mientras notaba como sus ojos añiles se posaban sobre los suyos —Fue atacada, por un zoantropo muy, muy fuerte

—¿Más que usted?

—Más que el propio Gado

Uriko abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, y luego se volvió hacia Shina, con una sonrisa en su infantil rostro.

—Merece mi respeto si sobrevivió a eso

—Pug, oye niña yo he derrotado a mi padre antes… —Contesto Shina enfadada mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Debería calmarse —Aclamo una suave voz de mujer detrás de Long, quien pronto se volvió con úriko todavía aferrada a él.

Se trataba de Alice Nonomura, que ahora les dedicaba una amable sonrisa a todos los presentes. Pero solo Shina correspondió, puesto que Long solo atino a hacer una leve reverencia, y mantener una expresión neutral en su rostro.

—¿Quién ha ido por ustedes, he? —Dijo Shina con una sonrisa más animada en sus labios. Alice rio por lo bajo.

—Me alegra ver que Yugo ha exagerado, y que te encuentras bien… bueno tu padre ha ido personalmente por nosotras, en estos momentos discute con Jenny y Steve, ah…también señor Long

Long la observo fijamente con los brazos todavía cruzados sobre su pecho, Uriko le había soltado ya y andaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña estancia.

—Shenlong también ha venido

Long se quedo observando fijamente a Alice, mientras su boca se mantenía en una línea cruel y sus ojos brillaban de forma asesina. Y sin decir nada, momentos después se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Perdóneme señorita Jane, pero…debo salir un momento, Uriko, señorita Nonomura —Hizo una reverencia ante Alice, la cual fue correspondida, y luego salió de la habitación con pasos veloces.

Van Clearwater estaba sentado en su realmente costoso sillón de piel, frente a su enorme pantalla de plasma, donde veía sin prestar realmente atención a una película de acción donde salía el actor jackie chan.

Bebía de forma pausada, de una fina copa de cristal un exquisito vino francés, cuando la puerta de aquella amplia habitación se abrió con un leve crujido. El no se molesto en voltear a ver, ya que conocía de sobra aquellos agiles y sigilosos pasos.

—¿Cómo te ha ido Yehilyn?

Aclamo en un susurro, mientras los pasos se detenías justo detrás de su cómodo sillón.

—La encontré —Aclamo una suave voz de mujer.

—¿Y? —Pregunto Van Clearwater con tono ausente mientras agitaba la copa entre sus dedos para poder apreciar la calidad de su vino.

—Falle

_Crash_

La copa estallo en varios trozos pequeños cuando se impacto contra el piso de baldosas de madera de cedro, detrás de Van, la mujer de alborotados cabellos oscuros dio un respingo, pero su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Falle

—¡Repítemelo! —Grito Van colérico al tiempo en que encaraba a la mujer, ella le miraba sin emoción alguna, a pesar de ver la rabia en aquellos ojos verduzcos.

—Falle

—¿Y como ha sido eso posible? ¡no puedes fallar! ¡no te diseñaron para fallar!

Una bofetada cayó sobre la blanca mejilla de la joven, y momentos después solo había una gran marca de color rojo. Van estaba furioso, y como una fiera enjaulada empezó a recorrer en círculos su estancia preferida, mientras el televisor seguía encendido y la película corriendo.

—¿A cuántos enfrentaste?

—Dos me hicieron frente, solo pelee en concreto con la joven Gado, pero habían tres zoantropos de alto nivel.

—¿Alto nivel? —Eso le hizo gracia a van —Te voy a demostrar un "alto nivel" —Aclamo con burla mientras simulaba las comillas con sus dedos —¡William!

La puerta de ébano volvió a abrirse con un leve crujido, y unos suaves pasos resonaron muy tenuemente en la estancia , el hombre de traje y la mujer se volvieron justo para ver el momento en que una enorme pantera entraba en la habitación y lentamente se ponía en dos patas, para después convertirse en un hombre joven y corpulento.

El joven dedico una sonrisa a Yehilyn

—¿Le fue mal, he?

Van carraspeo, y William presto su total atención a su jefe, que se volvía a acomodar sobre su fino sillón de piel, y prendía un exquisito puro cubano.

—Muéstrale —susurro mientras dejaba escapar el humo del puro.

Se escucho un rugido gutural, y en segundos William se hubo encima se Yehilyn, intentado tomarle del cuello, pero ella había sido rápida, y le mantenía a raya con una de sus rodillas enterrada en su costilla, y las manos sujetándole los por los antebrazos, la presión en aquel agarre era enorme.

—Eres buena —Mascullo William, entre dientes.

Yehilyn sonreía altiva mientras sus ojos oscuros llameaban.

Se acerco peligrosamente al oído de William, y lo mordió muy sensualmente.

—No tienes idea —Susurro, para después levantarse, y dedicar una mirada funesta al señor Van, que todavía con el puro en los labios, le miraba inexpresivo. Yehilyn se acomodo sus ropas y estuvo a punto de caminar hacia la salid, cuando sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se desplomo contra el suelo.

Escupió sangre por la boca, e intento ponerse de pie, pero fue en vano. Mientras tanto William se ponía de pie con una sarcástica sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vaya, vaya Yeh, creo que estas algo distraída

Yehilyn rugió en respuesta, al tiempo en que con esfuerzo, lograba ponerse boca arriba y dedicar una mirada de furia al joven de ojos carmesí. De pronto este le ofreció la mano para que se pusiera de pie, y al mismo tiempo unos pasos pausados se dirigieron hacia la salida de la estancia.

Van se había ido, así que Yehilyn tomo la mano de su compañero, aceptando la ayuda para ponerse en pie.

—Uno a uno—Exclamo William sonriente.

Yehilyn no contesto, y sus ojos se volvieron de un tono rojo intenso, aún no podía moverse, pero la rabia que sentía era poco menos que incontrolable.

—Vamos Yeh, ¿En verdad esa niña te dio trabajo?

Eso fue el colmo, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Yehilyn planto un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro sonriente de William, quien acabo sobre el costoso sillón de Clearwater, y con la nariz rota. Luego Yehilyn se retiro en completo silencio.

—Dos…a uno —Murmuro William antes de quedar inconsciente.

En la clínica de zoantropos, Long Shin se dirigía con paso pausado a la sala de espera, al atravesar la puerta pudo ver a varias personas conocidas, pero ninguna le interesaba, salvo aquella al final del pasillo…Recargado contra la pared, vestido totalmente de negro y con las manos en los bolsillos, llevaba gafas oscuras, por lo que no pudo verle los ojos, pero su esencia lo delataba.

—Shenlong —Lo llamo en apenas un susurro.

Y entonces el hombre alzo la mirada y la dirigió hacia él, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa.


	13. Un verdadero embrollo

**Capitulo 7: Un verdadero embrollo**

—Shenlong —lo llamo con cautela, aunque una nota de ira asomaba por sus ojos oscuros.

Shenlong sonrió, luego de levantar la mano en señal de saludo, momentos después noto como Long Shin se acercaba a él con pasos pesados.

—Mucho tiempo —Dijo todavía sonriendo.

—No lo suficiente

—¿Quieres pelear Long?

Obtuvo un rugido como respuesta. Eso era satisfactorio, por alguna razón, a Shenlong le agradaba molestar al zoantropo del tigre, era como una muestra de superioridad, o algo parecido, el solo sabía que le gustaba hacerlo.

Con un elegante movimiento se quito las gafas y las coloco en el cuello de su camisa oscura. Al mismo tiempo los ojos iracundos de Shin lo examinaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz era hostil.

Shenlong iba a contestar, pero la amable voz de Alice Nonomura se le adelanto, llamando la atención de Long y la de los otros hombres que estaban allí, atentos a cuanto pasaba entre ellos.

—Señor Shin, shenlong también ha sido invitado a participar del torneo, y deberíamos tenerle en cuenta como aliado… después de todo es muy fuerte.

Long resoplo, pero por la forma en que hundió sus hombros pudo notar que lo aceptaba. Shenlong sonrió satisfecho.

—Bueno, ¿Y cómo esta mi hija?

La potente voz de Gado llamo la atención de todos, Shenlong no le había prestado atención, pero ahora que le veía, le notaba serio, triste. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Le paso algo a shina?

Un siseo detrás de él le dio la respuesta.

—¿Y tu tuviste que ver? —Esta vez se refería a Long, quien humillaba la cabeza y crispaba los puños. Había acertado.

—No ha sido culpa de Long, no de forma directa —Esta vez Bakuryu había tomado la palabra, desde que había llegado a ese sitio, el niño ni siquiera le miraba, de hecho se mantenía distante, y aún lo seguía haciendo.

—Tsk —Mascullo Shenlong —No es que me importe, y de hecho no lo hace, ¿Pero qué carajos paso?

—La ataco uno de los zoantropos de Clearwater

Shenlong asintió, ya le estaba quedando las cosas más claras.

—Entonces este zoantropo vino a por Long, pero shina se interpuso

Long asintió.

—aww… que lindo

El tono de voz así como la sonrisa empleada por shenlong era de pura ironía, y por uno breves segundos, Long sintió como el poder del zoantropo que llevaba corriéndole por las venas estaba a punto de estallar, pidiéndole a gritos que lo dejara libre, ¡quería asesinar!.

Pero no, no podía hacerlo, no debía. Así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire y armándose de toda la paciencia de que fue capaz, se tranquilizo, y emprendió el camino hacia el cuarto de la joven Gado.

—Hey, ¡hey! —Le llamaba shenlong, pero él prefirió ignorarlo. Fue entonces cuando escucho los pesados pasos de Alan Gado detrás suyo, no le importo, después de todo era el padre de la joven, y lo más importante, no era su némesis declarado.

En la habitación Shina observaba todo con gesto aburrido, no era su estilo estarse en una cama mientras esperaba los obvios resultados, que eran sin duda: "usted está en perfecto estado, puede retirarse".

Y entonces escucho un par de pasos, firmes, pesados, no pudo distinguir quienes eran, pero sabía, por la forma en que caminaban, que no estaban del todo contentos. Involuntariamente su cuerpo se tenso.

Y la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar la imponente figura de su padre, y detrás de él a Long Shin, que parecía un tanto molesto.

—¿Qué paso?

—Eso mismo quisiera saber —Aclamo Gado molesto.

Shina chasqueo la lengua, mientras sus ojos azules chispeaban de forma peligrosa, Gado gruño.

—¿Qué paso? —Repitio con voz firme.

—Ya te lo dijeron, me ataco una de esas cosas de Neon-G

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero qué viniste a hacer aquí?

—Vine a ver al señor Shin, no quería que la bruja de Jenny le hiciera algo

Gado fulmino a Long con la mirada, y este solo atino a humillar la cabeza. Shina observo todo expectante, si su padre hacía cualquier (a su juicio) estupidez ella tendría que intervenir. Por suerte, Gado pareció relajarse.

—Papá, de todas formas esa chica venia por mí, o al menos eso dejo entrever

Long sonrió muy discretamente ante el recuerdo del asustado leopardo que la noche pasada había podido presenciar, dicha actitud no paso desapercibida por la joven, que frunciendo el ceño le pregunto de forma silenciosa, ¿Qué le ocurría?. El solo negó moviendo un poco su cabeza y agachando la mirada.

Entonces Gado gruño.

—¿Me podría permitir un momento señor Shin? —La voz de Gado era indescifrable, Long accedió con una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Y que sabes? — Inquirió Shina al ver a su padre tan serio.

—Al parecer nuestro querido Clearwater sabe de genética, ¿Dime?, ¿Qué sabes sobre la familia de Long Shin?

Shina se sobresalto, ahora entendía menos, ¿Qué tenía que ver Long en todo esto?. Ella solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, de hecho no sabía nada más que el zaontropo del tigre había trabajado para taylon.

—Ya veo —Gado permanecía impasible —¿Sabías que su padre trabaja para taylon, y que de hecho, fue él quien le convirtió en un zoantropo?

—Te acabo de decir que no sé nada de eso

Gado la ignoro y prosiguió.

—Shin tenía una hermana, Lin lei, era su nombre, resulta ser que un día el propio Shin, cegado por la furia de un zoantropo joven la asesino.

Los ojos de Shina se abrieron desmesuradamente, eso era realmente revelador, por no decir, perturbador, ahora comprendía más la actitud tan hosca del chino.

—Pero, ¿Qué pinta todo esto ahora?

—Hemos analizado ciertas muestras de ADN que quedaron en la habitación y en la calle, e incluso en tu cuerpo, cosas como cabello y sangre, y nos hemos enterado de que el código genético de dicha joven es muy parecido al de Long… y al tuyo.

Shina ahogo una carcajada al tiempo en que sus ojos se entornaban.

—Uh, clones, que macabro, ¡Eso es harto improbable, e ilógico!

—Te recuerdo, que ya con anterioridad se han hecho clones de zoantropos, ahí tienes a shenlong

El semblante de Shina volvió a ser serio.

—¿entonces crees que estos zoantropos de alto rendimiento sean clones?

Gado no respondió inmediatamente, cruzo sus brazos y reclino la cabeza hasta que su barbilla chocara contra su pecho.

—No precisamente clones, pero sí que tengan cierta información genética que les haga, como tú has dicho, "de alto rendimiento", pero eso precisaría mucho material, equipo, y para ello dinero, sin mencionar tiempo… lo que me lleva a pensar, y a esperar, que no haya más de tres de esos tipos.

—Sigo sin entender que pinta la historia de Long aquí

Gado suspiro.

—Shina, anoche hable con el señor Shin

—Long, por favor dile Long… no se me da hablar de usted de personas que no están presentes

—De acuerdo —Gado se estaba exasperando —Anoche hable con Long —su tono se sereno un poco —Y al parecer, la chica que te ataco, le recuerda mucho a su hermana pequeña, y de hecho, hemos considerado que hayan podido obtener alguna muestra del ADN de la joven y clonarla, más específicamente, usar el ADN humano como un…digámosle catalizador para los genes de zoantropos, como un pegamento que los haga funcionar adecuadamente.

—¿Clonan humanos para hacerlos zaontropos?, ¿Esa es tu teoría?

Gado asintió, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Pero… entonces tendrían que tener alguna cualidad, ser…diferentes

Gado asintió, aunque sabía que eso no había sido una pregunta.

—Los elije por ciertas características, luego toma su ADN, los clona y todo el cuento… ahora, ¿Esto que nos dice?...no entiendo.

Gado sonrió.

—Nos dice, que por muy alto rendimiento que tengan, tienen un punto demasiado vulnerable… como humanos son más propensos a lastimarse

—Déjame avisarte de que esa tipa cayó desde casi cuatro pisos y no le paso nada, no creo que sean más vulnerables

—Quizás sea por la adrenalina, o por él, llamémosle, factor zoantropo

—Si lo que sea, no me gusta la genética

Gado le fulmino con la mirada, pero Shina lejos de intimidarse le reto.

—Bien —Dijo Gado en un gruñido —A lo que quiero llegar es que tienen un punto débil, son inestables.

—Eso tiene más sentido, ahora, he oído que Shenlong también fue invitado

Gado asintió.

—Lo que nos indica que estoy en lo correcto, quieren a Shenlong en su torneo, para poder obtener sus estadísticas, después de todo, ha sido el clon que más tiempo ha sobrevivido, y el que mejor ha funcionado

—sobrevivió al XGC (perdonen es que en casi todo el fic me equivoque con el nombre), supongo que es fuerte, y en sentido científico, "perfecto".

—Bien, ahora, prepárate para salir de aquí y entrenar un poco, vamos a entrar a ese juego, y vamos a ver que tanto oculta Clearwater


	14. Ahora somos aliados

**Capitulo 8: Aho****ra somos aliados**

Shina por fin había salido de la clínica, como bien supuso estaba todo en orden, y podría estar en acción lo más pronto posible, y eso le dejaba claramente satisfecha, casi contenta.

Iba caminando con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, le agradaba más que nada estar de nuevo en la residencia Gado, su casa lejos de casa, cuando de repente una enorme figura salió de algún punto a su derecha, de una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes que la enorme casona poseía.

Shina se detuvo en seco y observo al hombre frente a ella, que le miraba de forma extraña, casi psicópata, acompañada de una inquietante sonrisa. Shina frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

El hombre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras sus extraños ojos carmesí se cerraban.

—¿Cómo es que te han puesto hasta por debajo de las orejas he Gado?

Shina le fulmino con la mirada, todo había estado bien, hasta que a este tipo clonado se le ocurría echar a perder la mañana. Así que sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzo sobre el hombre, con el puño en alto, pero su movimiento fue anticipado, encontrándose pronto retenida por las enormes manos del zoantropo clonado del tigre, y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros entre ellos.

—Shenlong —Siseo, y él le dedico una perversa sonrisa. —Suéltame ahora —Le exigió al tiempo en que recargaba todo su peso sobre él, haciéndolo trastabillar.

—Tu comenzaste

Shenlong le tomo con más fuerza, y asegurando su equilibrio se decidió a resistir el intento de empuje que la joven quería provocar para así, supuso él, llevarlos al suelo. Apretó un poco más su agarre causando un divertido gesto de dolor en el rostro de la joven zoantropo del leopardo.

—Esto es divertido —Exclamo todavía sonriendo.

—Bastardo —Respondió Shina entre dientes.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

La potente e iracunda voz de Long Shin resonó por toda la estancia, aturdiendo por segundos los sentidos de ambos zoantropos, que de inmediato soltaron su agarre para volverse hacia el lado sur del pasillo donde estaban las escaleras, y allí, con la mirada centellante estaba el maestro del kempo.

—Shenlong —Lo llamo en apenas un susurro cargado de odio, y con grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia ellos.

Sin saber por qué, Shenlong retrocedió un paso, su instinto comenzaba a decirle que algo andaba mal en aquella situación, algo andaba mal con Long, pero no sabía que era.

Long estaba ya en frente de ellos, y por alguna razón que ninguno llegaba a comprender, Shina Gado se había interpuesto entre los dos hombres.

—Shina —La voz de Long fue grave y seca, casi parecía la de Gado —¿Qué ocurrió? —Al terminar la frase, sus ojos oscurecidos se fijaron en shenlong.

—Tranquilo, no le hacía nada indebido a tu muñequita

Ante el mordaz comentario de Shenlong, Long rugió y avanzo un poco más, quedando esta vez, a pocos centímetros de Shina, que por puro impulso, había clocado sus manos sobre los hombros del chino, esperando detenerle.

—¡Donde vuelvas a hacer algo como esto! —Bramo Long.

—¡¿Qué harás imbécil? —Shenlong contesto furioso, el miedo había desaparecido, y sus instintos, por más que gritaran que se mantuviera al margen, eran opacados por la ira y la adrenalina que comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo. Quería pelear.

Shenlong pudo ver como la mandíbula de Long se crispaba y como su entrecejo se fruncía hasta casi lo imposible, dándole una apariencia bestial, recalcada por el color de sus ojos que pasaron a ser de un tono esmeralda, tal y como los tenía en su forma de tigre. Estaba comenzando a mutar.

Decidido, Shenlong tenso su cuerpo, listo para cambiar cuando fuese necesario y enzarzarse en una pelea con su némesis, cuando de pronto, una voz firme inundo sus sentidos y le hizo desistir de sus deseos.

—Basta —Dijo Shina Gado con una voz tan solemne que era incapaz de ignorar, pero no le hablaba a él, si no a Long, que ahora observaba a la joven con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Shenlong se relajo, sabía que Long Shin era incapaz de lastimar a esa joven.

—Long —Lo llamo ella, mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia atrás —Basta por favor, esta vez…debes confiar en él —dedico una fugaz mirada a Shenlong —Yo tuve la culpa, yo inicie la pelea, el solo se defendía, muy a su manera.

—Es peligroso

—Lo sé…al igual que tu, yo, yugo, kenji, o cualquiera que sea un zoantropo, pero Long —sus manos pasaron de los hombros de Long hasta su amplio pecho —Ahora somos aliados, una misma causa nos une, y aunque los motivos sean distintos, habremos de respetarlos y aceptarlos…por que ahora estamos en el mismo bando.

Una sonrisa atisbo en los labios de Long, mientras parecía relajarse, sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, y sin poder evitarlo, Shenlong también sonrió de forma amable, estaba sorprendido por las claras convicciones de la joven mercenaria.

—Pero seguirás estando en mis lista Long —Aclamo shenlong con su típico tono de voz, arrogante y engreído. Long solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo por esta vez… pero que no se vuelva a repetir —Esta vez, se dirigía a Shina, quien ya retiraba sus manos del pecho del chino.

—Intentare que no se repita —Sonrió ampliamente —Tigre

Long soltó un gruñido gutural.

—Por favor omite los apodos

—¡Hey!, ya me pediste que no pelee, y eso es mucho, así que confórmate con eso.

Ambos hombres sacudieron la cabeza, mientras sonreían.

—Bien, entonces, ya aclarado todo, me voy a dar un paseo, hasta pronto —Aclamo Shenlong al tiempo en que comenzaba a andar hacia las escaleras.

—Es un tipo raro

Long frunció el ceño.

—¿lo es?, creí que todos lo éramos

—Nos convertimos en animales ¿no?, eso es extraño, pero el aparte es un clon, sin mencionar su carácter

—Si me pregunta Jane….

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un ardor comenzó a recorrerle el rostro, mientras un dolor incomodo aparecía en la zona de la nariz, acompañada de algo viscoso y caliente… Sangre, Shina le había golpeado de lleno en la cara, y ahora se dirigía a pasos apresurados hacia las escaleras.

Long se toco la nariz, la tenía rota, luego sus ojos observaron la figura de Shina Gado hasta que se perdió al doblar en la esquina y bajar por las escaleras. Se hizo entonces una nota mental.

_Nota: Nunca llamar a Shina Gado por su nombre real, el hacerlo contrae muchos problemas y malestares físicos._

Y sin más, se dirigió hacia la habitación que le habían asignado, para poder curar sus heridas.


	15. Bienvenidos concursantes

**Capitulo 15: La fiesta de bienvenida**

En el enorme salón de la mansión de Clearwater había muchísimas personas, tantas que Uriko con trabajo podía distinguirlas, más sin embargo, el sitio era amplio, y todos podían estar sin mayor problema, cómodos y sin que nadie invadiera el espacio de otro.

—Esto no me gusta —susurro al tiempo en que se aferraba al brazo de Kenji.

—A mi tampoco Uriko, pero tú insiste en venir —Resoplo el muchacho, mientras guiaba a su acompañante por entre la multitud.

Se habían separado de todos a penas entraron, así, dijo Gado, podrían cubrir mas terreno y averiguar lo que se pudiera de Van, y saber a cuantos zoantropos tenia en su poder, así como saber a quienes había invitado a participar en el torneo.

—Fue una mala idea —Uriko no dejaba de observar a la gente que le rodeaba, todos le parecieron intimidantes, e inquietante. Hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un rostro familiar.

Uriko se detuvo en seco, deteniendo también a Kenji, quien intrigado iba a preguntar la razón de aquella acción tan repentina, pero la joven nonomura ya se había adelantado, y soltándolo del brazo, echaba a correr hacia un joven vestido con un elegante traje color perla. Kenji tardo unos segundos en reconocerle, era Cronos, el príncipe del reino de los zoantropos.

— ¡Cronos!

— ¿Uriko?, ¡que agradable sorpresa!

Kenji se acerco a paso lento hacia los dos jóvenes que se abrazaban efusivamente. Dedico una mirada a su alrededor, todo parecía tranquilo, luego se volvió hacia Cronos que ya había dejado de abrazar a Uriko, pero le mantenía la mano firmemente agarrada.

—Cronos —Lo llamo, y dio otro paso hacia en frente.

El muchacho de albinos cabellos se volvió hacia Kenji, y con una radiante sonrisa le saludo.

—Veo que también le han invitado al torneo joven Ohgami

Kenji negó con la cabeza.

—Se equivoca Príncipe, yo solo he venido como invitado de la joven Nonomura, ella en cambio —La voz de Kenji cambio sutilmente, haciéndose un poco mas firme —fue invitada personalmente por uno de los, supongo yo, luchadores de Clearwater.

El rostro de Cronos se volvió serio, y su sonrisa paso de ser una de plena felicidad a una mueca falsa que trataba de ocultar sus miedos. Sabía del poder de Uriko, y también tenía conocimiento de lo que se creía sobre los proyectos de Clearwater, y aunque no fuese así, el simple hecho de que el zoantropo werechimera estuviera allí para participar en un torneo de zoantropos era sospechoso, por no decir, perturbador.

—Ya veo —Dijo Cronos con jovialidad —entonces quizás nos veremos en el… ¿Cómo se dice?, ¿cuadrilátero?

Uriko rio sonoramente.

—Eso es de las luchas libres

Cronos sonrió como respuesta, y con su mano derecha acaricio la cabeza de Uriko.

—De acuerdo, entonces solo diré que nos veremos en la arena, ¿suena mejor?

—De hecho no, pero te lo acepto

— ¿Y con quien han venido?

Uriko se soltó de Cronos, y abrazo a Kenji del brazo, el joven solo le dedico una sonrisa pequeña, y luego volvió sus ojos miel hacia el príncipe.

—Con todos los del ex movimiento, por así llamarlo

Cronos abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Jane esta aquí?

Kenji asintió, y Uriko señalo con el dedo una dirección hacia la derecha.

—Ve a verla si quieres, pero esta de misión —Dijo Kenji, ofreciendo una amable sonrisa.

Cronos correspondió, y luego de despedirse de Uriko y el joven Ohgami se dirigió hacia donde su amiga de la infancia se encontraba. Jamás la hubiera imaginado así, con el cabello suelto y cayéndole libremente sobre sus blancos hombros, y ¡con vestido!, un hermoso y entallado vestido color azul marino.

Se acerco sigilosamente, y estuvo a punto de hablarle, cuando noto que ella tenía compañía, un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y mirada perversa. El hombre vestía un traje oscuro, y por alguna razón, a cronos le pareció peligroso.

—Jane

De inmediato, Shina se volteo hacia el, quedando con la boca semi abierta, seguramente por la impresión de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

—Cronos —Aclamo ella al tiempo en que Cronos daba un paso hacia su dirección y comenzaba a alzar los brazos, cuando de pronto, la enorme figura del hombre se interpuso entre ellos.

—¿Quien es este? —Dijo molesto.

Cronos le reto con la mirada, aquel hombre era mas alto, y corpulento, pero no seria suficiente para intimidarle. Entonces noto como Shina posaba su mano sobre el hombro del granuja.

—Shenlong, basta, es solo Cronos

El hombre se retiro de en medio, pero se mantuvo al lado de Shina.

—Cronos, ¿El niño de papi?

— ¡Soy Cronos, príncipe de los zoantropos!, ¡Estúpido igualado!

— ¡Cronos!

Shenlong comenzó a reír, provocando más la ira del joven príncipe, que ya apretaba los puños tratando de evitar convertirse en un pingüino.

—Igualado —Aclamo Shenlong entre risas —Que elegante forma de ofender, en verdad, pero niño, tu eres un pingüino, y —su voz fue ahora amenazante —Yo soy un gato realmente malo… así que cuídate

La sangre de Cronos hervía, quería darle una lección a aquel sujeto, y además saber, ¿Por qué Jane andaba con él?

Y entonces, Jane le llamo, pidiéndole se calmara, al mismo tiempo en que aferraba a aquel desagradable individuo del brazo.

—Cronos, por favor, perdona…Shenlong es muy…salvaje

—Y no sabes cuanto — Se mofo

Shina dedico una mirada asesina al hombre y con un fuerte apretón le hizo torcer la boca, eso había dolido.

—Si…bien —Cronos trataba por todos los medios de calmarse, lo que menos quería era causar problemas, pero ese hombre le ponía los nervios de punta.

Entonces se acerco a ellos una mujer, una joven de hermosas facciones y cuerpo atlético. Shina al verle se quedo sin habla, soltó a Shenlong, quien también se torno serio, incluso se veían incómodos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunto la joven, con una voz suave pero increíblemente hostil, mientras sus extraños ojos oscuros pasaban de Cronos a la pareja.

—No, nada ocurre —Aclamo Cronos, volviéndose hacia la dama.

—Bien, espero disfruten de la fiesta… con su permiso

—Espera —Aclamo Shina, y la mujer se detuvo.

—¿Si?

—Yehilyn es tu nombre ¿Verdad? —La mujer asintió —Cuida tus espaldas, por que quiero la revancha.

—Estaré esperando —Termino la mujer, y momentos después se fue.

Shina volvió su atención a Cronos, este le miraba intrigado, asi que se aventuro a preguntar.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Cómo es que vienes con un tipo como este? —Cronos señalo a Shenlong con la barbilla, pero el chino se limito a cruzarse brazos y alzar la barbilla en su seño de superioridad.

Shina suspiro, esto estaba cansándola.

—El también fue invitado al torneo, y yo estoy cuidando que nada extraño le ocurra, no es como si necesitara niñera, pero yo necesito tenerle vigilado.

El rostro de Cronos se ilumino.

—Que bien, pensé que…estaban saliendo

Shenlong le dedico una mirada perversa, y por unos instantes Shina considero hacerlo también, pero no quería molestar a su amigo.

—Tengo malos gustos, pero no tanto

Shenlong gruño.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿Quieres algo de beber?, Ganesha esta en una mesa por allá —Cronos señalo la dirección de donde había venido —Son bienvenidos si gustan.

Shina dedico una mirada a su compañero, no quería molestarle, no por que le importara, sino por que no quería mas problemas que le impidieran realizar la misión con éxito. Se tranquilizo al tener un asentimiento por respuesta.

—Ve, yo estaré vigilando, si pasa algo prometo avisarte

Shina sonrió, y por puro impulso dio un rápido abrazo al zoantropo clon.

—Gracias, bien, vamos…

Shenlong se despidió con un gruñido gutural, y luego se perdió entre la multitud. Por su parte Shina y Cronos se encaminaron a la mesa de este, para poder platicar un rato sobre lo que les había pasado en los últimos meses.

Fue entonces, que Shenlong se topo con Yugo, que le miraba de forma desaprobatoria.

—¿Qué? —Aclamo molesto.

—Debías mantenerte con ella

—No soy su niñera

Yugo rodo los ojos, era inútil tratar de hablar con Shenlong, el solo haría lo que le viniera en gana, luego entonces, a él le tocaría cuidar que no se metiera en problemas antes de lo necesario.

—Bien, pero si algo sale mal…

—Caerá sobre mi conciencia, lo sé…

—Eres un caso perdido Shenlong

—Y tu un imbécil...


	16. Los Motivos para quedarme

**Los Motivos**

Shina estaba contenta, le agrado volver a ver a Cronos, y poder estar platicando con el, aunque solo fuesen cosas sin importancia. El joven príncipe no dejaba de sonreír y mostrarse amable, cosa que no le molestaba a la joven Gado, al menos de momento.

Estaban tan inmersos en su plática privada, que ninguno se percato de una riña que se desencadenaba a algunas mesas de ellos, hasta que un enorme cuerpo cayó en medio de los jóvenes, rompiendo la mesa, los platos y las copas de vino que tenían.

— ¿Pero que rayos?

Shina había reaccionado rápido, evitando que aquel gigantesco cuerpo le llevara consigo hacia el suelo, Cronos también había logrado evitarlo, y miraba desconcertado a su alrededor, al igual que muchos de los demás presentes.

Shina dedico una rápida mirada al hombre sobre los restos de la mesa; Era un hombre increíblemente musculoso, quizás un físico culturista, o un luchador profesional, no podría decirlo por que vestía de traje, que de hecho no parecía caro, pero tampoco descuidado o usado. No importaba de todas maneras, así que paso su mirada por todo el sitio, muchos de los presentes estaban anonadados mirando hacia una dirección en particular, donde no había más que un pequeño grupo de personas.

Y entonces se encontró con la figura de Long Shin; vestido con un elegante traje negro, cortesía de Jenny Burtory, quien le acompañaba precisamente en ese momento. Los dos estaban en medio de un grupo de personas que les miraban con cierto temor, y se alejaban poco a poco de ellos.

Shina frunció el entrecejo, aquella imagen tenía algo extraño, algo que no cuadraba, y tenía que averiguar que era. Así que sin avisar, se encamino hacia ellos con prisa.

Al verla, Jenny le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia, Shina decidió pasarlo por alto, pero inconcientemente sus puños se crisparon. Llego entonces hasta ellos, pasando su vista de uno a otro, sin encontrar nada.

Long permanecía serio, con los ojos extrañamente obscurecidos y fijos en aquel hombre que apenas podía moverse, y era auxiliado por otros de los presentes. Jenny por su parte, mantenía sus manos en el poderoso brazo de Long, como si en verdad fuesen una pareja.

Algo en el interior de Shina Gado comenzó a retorcerse, y no pudo evitar entornar los ojos para observar a esa mujer que tanto detestaba. Jenny mantenía un porte orgulloso, con la barbilla en alto y la mirada socarrona, sin mencionar claro, que se había vestido con sus mejores galas, portando un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, que en pocas palabras le hacia lucir, espectacular.

_Zorra __—_Aclamo en su fuero interno, conteniéndose de no expresarlo en voz alta, aunque de hecho, eso era irrelevante, todos sabían lo que pensaba de esa mujer, pero aún así, tenía que averiguar antes que había ocurrido, así que se atrevió a preguntar: —¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

Jenny soltó una risita, muy al estilo de las modelos huecas que a Shina tanto le desagradaban. Suspiro pesadamente, intentando evitar armar un escándalo, pero Jenny seguía sonriendo, complacida seguramente por ver lo que provocaba en la joven zoantropo del leopardo.

_Púdrete maldita bruja —_Pensó con rabia, seguramente Jenny pensaría algo parecido —_Cálmate Shina, además, ella no importa, tengo que saber que diantres paso —_Se regaño así misma, obligándose a guardar la compostura.

—Tranquila Shina —La voz de Jenny era irritablemente condescendiente —Nada malo ocurrió, es solo que ese tonto y mal educado hombre trato de propasarse conmigo, y el estimado señor Shin, solo hizo lo que cualquier caballero haría —Hizo una pausa para recargar su cuerpo en el brazo de Long.

Shina observo la escena sin poder creerla, era como algo irreal, de otro tiempo y espacio y de muy mal gusto; Al mismo tiempo, algo en sus entrañas parecía retorcerse y arder, era una sensación desagradable y el hecho de que involucrara Jenny Burtory lo hacía todavía peor. Dedico una mirada de hielo al zoantropo del Tigre, esperando que se alejara de la indeseable mujer, pero el hombre solo se limitaba a observar.

Shina resoplo, y su mirada siguió la de Long, el estaba observando al "tipo mal educado" que era atendido por personal de la compañía.

—Entonces tú lo hiciste

—Sí

—¿Para defender a Jenny? —Exclamo con ironìa.

—Sí.

Shina le miro incrédula, el hombre estaba extraño, demasiado para su gusto, así que sin esperar a que se hiciera más ajetreo, le tomo por el brazo libre, y lo jalo ligeramente, al tiempo en que le pedía a Jenny, con un tono demasiado amable para el gusto de ambas:

—¿Me lo permites un momento?

No dio tiempo de contestar, con un fuerte jalón el hombre dio un paso hacia en frente, Jenny capto de inmediato que aquello era serio, al menos para la joven, y no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía por haber pedido ir con Long Shin, en lugar de Gado o Steven, así que soltó al hombre, y dejo que se fuera con la joven Gado.

Fue entonces que una cálida y enorme mano se poso en su hombro descubierto, volvió la cabeza, y se encontró con el rostro serio de Yugo Ohgami.

—¿Qué…? —Comenzaba a hablar el joven, pero Jenny le indico con un ademán que no era nada importante. Yugo asintió y le invito a ir con él a la mesa donde se encontraba con otros de sus compañeros.

OoOoOoOo**

Cronos había observado aquella plática a una distancia prudente, sin intervenir en ningún momento, hasta que vio que jane se alejaba de la mujer de vestido rojo acompañada del hombre que había lanzado por los aires al otro, preocupado, siguió a su amiga, no era difícil, todos se alejaban de su acompañante.

—¡Jane!

—Te esta llamando, deberías ir

Shina fulmino a Long con la mirada

—Bien, pero no te dejare

Long asintió, y se detuvo, al igual que la joven Gado, breves instantes después Cronos, príncipe de los zoantropos llegaba hasta ellos.

El joven albino dedico una rápida mirada a Long, y sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro cuando lo reconoció.

—Long Shin

—El mismo —Se inclino un poco haciendo una reverencia —Me complace verle de nuevo su alteza.

—No se si pueda decir los mismo

—¡Cronos!

— Shina, por favor… el tiene razón, nuestro último encuentro no fue del todo… digamos agradable, pero bueno, si me disculpan yo me retiro para que…

— Oh no, tú vienes conmigo —Le interrumpió Shina al tiempo en que le aferraba fuertemente el brazo. —Discúlpame Cronos, pero tengo que atender este asunto —De nuevo sus ojos celestes se posaron sobre el zoantropo del tigre —lo antes posible, en verdad, mil disculpas.

Long suspiro, tenía mucha paciencia, pero la joven Gado podía llevarle a su límite. Dedico una mirada a la joven, seguía viéndolo de forma desafiante, eso no era bueno, luego observo al joven príncipe que parecía afligido.

—De acuerdo —Lo escucho susurrar —Sera en otro momento, pero —El joven dudo por unos segundos, Long no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y una de sus cejas se alzo en señal inquisitiva. —Si ocurre algo, házmelo saber.

Long resoplo, aquel joven en verdad creía que era peligroso, y lo que era peor, creía que era capaz de lastimar a Shina Gado.

_O más bien te molesta que el cree que puede detenerte _

Long se sobresalto ante sus propias ideas, de forma discreta sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y crispo sus puños. Y de súbito, vino a su mente, la imagen del cuerpo de su hermana, ensangrentado, destrozado…y por el mismo.

—Shina —Su voz fue ronca y firme, casi como la voz de Gado cuando intentaba regañar a la joven — ¿Podemos salir ya por favor?

Shina se extraño, pero no debatió, con una sonrisa se despidió de Cronos, y se encamino a la salida, sin soltar en ningún momento el brazo del chino, que parecía extrañamente aturdido. Una vez afuera, en el amplio jardín de aquella mansión, ambos se dirigieron a un conjunto de bancos de piedra blanca, probablemente mármol, que yacían en torno a una mesita del mismo material, ambos tomaron asiento, en sillas contiguas.

—Bien, ahora me dirás que ocurrio

—Exactamente lo que Jenny dijo

_O por todos los cielos, ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Pude haberlo matado, y luego, pensar así de Jane, no es normal, ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?_

—Te veo algo tenso

Long se inclino hacia delante, recargando sus codos sobre sus piernas, y el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

—Corrección, estás muy tenso —Shina se arrodillo frente a el para poder verle mejor, y con cierta extrañeza, le acaricio el cabello, estaba increíblemente suave —Al parecer eres algo narcisista…

Long sonrió, o al menos lo intento.

—Si tú lo crees…

—Dime entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, no solo con Jenny, sino, ¿Por qué estas así?

Long tomo una gran cantidad de aire, y se enderezo, al mismo tiempo Shina hizo lo mismo para poder verle a los ojos. Long parecía a punto de llorar.

—Shina —Su voz era apenas un susurro —No sé que me pasa, por un momento casi pensé en matar a aquel individuo, y quizás lo mereciera, pero no soy así, ya no, además… siento que pensé en hacerte daño…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven Gado, aquella había sido una revelación muy violenta por parte del oriental, pero estaba preparada para cosas así, después de todo era una mercenaria.

—Y luego recordé a mi hermana

Eso era más que suficiente, sabía de sobra la historia de Long Shin, y por lo tanto sabía que el recuerdo de su hermana era algo poco agradable para el hombre.

—Ya veo, bueno… creo que será mejor que no entres en este torneo…Long

Long bajo la mirada, y de nuevo se encorvo.

—Esa mujer te recuerda a tu hermana, no sabes por que…

—Pero quiero averiguarlo

—Lo sé, y créeme que te entiendo, pero esto te esta haciendo mucho daño, deja que yo me encargue

Long levanto la mirada, estaba atónito por aquella muestra de apoyo. Shina le miraba con el ceño fruncido, seguramente el tendría una expresión de lo más cómica en el rostro.

—¿Tu te encargaras? —Shina asintió —¿Pero por que?, después de todo…este es mi asunto

—Pero te esta haciendo daño, y no quiero verte así… además me queda de paso

Long no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿De paso?

—Si de paso, ¿O que crees que todo esto lo haría por ti? —Aclamo Shina entre molesta y divertida, algo extraño, pues no sabía definir sus emociones en ese momento. Desvío la mirada hacía el cielo, sabía que estaba ruborizada, por el calor que sentía en las mejillas y en los oídos.

Long se puso de pie, y tomo a Shina por los hombros. Ella extrañada le observo por unos segundos, él estaba sonriendo, parecía contento, lo que hacía todo más incomodo.

_¿Y ahora que diablos le pasa? —_Aclamo en su fuero interno.

—No puedo irme

Shina se quedo perpleja.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú estas ofreciéndome tu ayuda, de forma desinteresada y por mi bienestar, así que lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer tu valor y amabilidad, es quedarme y pelear a tu lado

Las mejillas de Shina se tiñeron carmesí, trato por todos los medios de mantener la compostura, pero le era imposible, aquellos ojos oscuros parecían poder atravesar su alma como si fuese papel. Long sonrío todavía más y sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz de las estrellas.

—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿No?

Shina dudo, ¿Qué era lo tenía que decir en ese momento?

—Tranquila, no te haré daño…

—Lo sé —Se apresuro a decir, sabía lo delicado que era el hombre en esos asuntos —Solo que no acostumbro… ¿podemos volver a la fiesta entonces?, me gustaría charlar con mi amigo, y tu nueva conquista te esta esperando.

Long bufo fingiendo estar molesto

—No digas eso, o me mataran

—Es tentador…

Ambos rieron en sonoras carcajadas, no pudiendo contenerlas más, pero luego de el momento de euforia, Long ofreció su brazo a Shina para volver a la fiesta, ya que de acuerdo al plan trazado por Gado, todos deberían estar vigilando a Clearwater y sus zoantropos de alto rendimiento. Shina se mostró renuente al principio, pero después de todo lo ocurrido en aquel jardín, no podía quejarse, después de todo ella lo había sacado a él, y era justo que volviera en su compañía así que accedió.

—Mal rayo te parta Long

—Ya lo creo Gado, pero permíteme decirte que te vez estupenda con ese vestido

—Gracias…supongo, y un favor

—Dime

—No me llames por el apellido, no me acostumbro viniendo de ustedes, ya sabes, el grupo de locos del frente de liberación…

— Ex frente…querida

—Otra cosa... no soy querida

— Lo tendré en cuenta


	17. El misterio de Clearwater

**El misterio de Clearwater**

Luego de que Long lanzara por los cielos a aquel hombre, Yugo se había dirigido hacía el y Jenny para averiguar que había ocurrido, cuando noto a Shina yendo a la misma dirección. Intrigado, se mantuvo al margen, escuchando los hechos y analizando la escena, fue entonces que vio a Cronos, el príncipe de los zoantropos a unas cuantas mesas de allí, al parecer, el hombre atacado por Long había acabado precisamente en la mesa del príncipe o muy cercana a esta.

Escucho que Long había "defendido" a Jenny Burtory de aquel hombre, al que escucho que llamaban Hank Wilson. Luego Shina había llegado para preguntar, exactamente lo mismo que el quería saber, pero la respuesta pareció no complacerle. Luego se desarrollo una escena extraña, con Jenny abrazando el brazo de Long, y Shina fulminándole con la mirada; Yugo estuvo tentado a intervenir, pero algo le decía que era mala idea, así que aguardo.

En el tiempo en que los tres zoantropos parecían discutir, Yugo observo a su alrededor, la gente observaba a Long de forma hostil, no los culpaba, Long había quedado como un bruto salvaje.

En el fondo, en la ala este del salón, observo a Shenlong, Steven Goldberg y a Alice observándole expectantes, tampoco iban a interferir, saltaba a la vista, pero querían enterarse de lo ocurrido. Al notar que Yugo los estaba observando, todos fruncieron el ceño, a lo que Yugo solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

De nuevo centro su atención en el pequeño grupo, ahora Long se retiraba junto a Shina, por la dirección en que se dirigían, iban al jardín. Luego observo como Cronos se encaminaba hacía ellos, pensó en ir también, pero la figura d Jenny Burtory llamó su atención. Una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en sus labios.

_Long no te contara nada, lo sabes, y Shina esta igual que tú, en las dudas, así que solo nos queda la otra persona que vio todo de principio a fin, y que fue parte del problema_

Se acerco a Jenny y le toco el hombro, de inmediato ella volteo, se veía sobresaltada, pero al verle, su semblante se torno serio y una sensual sonrisa se dibujo en su perfecto rostro. Yugo sintió escalofríos, nunca le había tomado importancia a Jenny Burtory, pero la verdad es que provocaba en el una extraña y desagradable sensación.

_Después de todo —_Se dijo así mismo, al tiempo en que retiraba su mano del hombro de Jenny —_No se puede confiar en ella._

— ¿Qué…? —Exclamo Yugo, pero Jenny le interrumpió con un ademán de la mano. —_Perfecto —_Pensó furioso_ — ¡Ella tampoco va a decirme nada!_

Frustrado, Yugo invito a Jenny a la mesa que compartía con los demás miembros de la "misión encubierta". Ella accedió de buena gana y le acompaño, una vez allí, Steven se levanto y le ofreció asiento, acomodándole de forma caballerosa la silla. Cosa innecesaria, ya que siendo Yugo quien la había traído, eso debería hacerlo él.

— ¿Y que fue lo que paso?

La poco amable y áspera voz de Shenlong atrajo la atención de todos, Jenny le dedico una sonrisa, y luego de pedirle a Steven una copa de vino, dijo:

—Efectos secundarios me temo, Long esta muy inestable, los instintos de la bestia están dominando al hombre, y mira que si es un lío, el tipo es territorial a matar, además de que, no olvidemos, es un ex asesino de Taylon

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Intervino Alice, con un tono de voz no tan amable como solía ser.

Jenny le miro extrañada, aquella energía en su voz y ese brillo desafiante en sus ojos no eran propios de Alice Nonomura. Más sin embargo, se digno a contestar.

— Afecta, en el hecho de que Long Shin es propenso a ser violento, el mismo caso puede ocurrir en alguien como Gado, un ex soldado, en Shina, Kenji, incluso Uriko…

La voz de Jenny iba disminuyendo, hasta convertirse en a penas un murmullo. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo importante, y que se le había pasado por alto, Alice Nonomura, en realidad Alice Tsukagami, antigua empleada de Taylon, otra asesina.

—Ya entiendo, temen que a ustedes les pase lo mismo…

Alice le dedico una mirada llena de ira, quería darle una lección a esa mujer, no era que la odiara, de hecho, no la conocía del todo, pero que hablara de aquel tema con tanta indiferencia, y hasta con prepotencia le hacía enojar bastante.

De repente una cálida mano se puso sobre su hombro izquierdo, llamando su atención. Quedo sorprendida al ver que quien le ofrecía apoyo, era Shenlong.

—No son animales —Expreso el hombre con calma —Así que no hay nada de que preocuparse, Long tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza por ahora, y ha pasado bastante tiempo solo, así que es comprensible que actué así…

Alice quedo anonadada, al igual que todos en la mesa, nadie podía creer la calma y la diplomacia que Shenlong manifestaba en ese momento.

—Al parecer —Comenzó Steven Goldberg— La teoría de los gemelos idénticos, en este caso, clon, que conserva en esencia las características del original, se manifiesta. Pues, ¿Quién otro pude hablar con tanta calma, si no es Long Shin?

Shenlong le miro desafiante, al tiempo en que su rostro se volvía una máscara de ira. Steven no pudo evitar reír.

—Como dije, patrones de comportamiento semejantes, aun siendo que se criaron en distintos lugares y épocas, ¿Pues no es también el señor Shin, un hombre impulsivo y rencoroso?

—Si me permite opinar —Tercio Alice —Long jamás ha sido impulsivo

—No Alice —Interrumpió Yugo —Goldberg tiene razón, Long también es impulsivo, más bien agresivo, solo que a diferencia de Shenlong, el lo controla.

— ¡Eso es! —La radiante voz de Jenny regreso a todos a la realidad —Para eso han citado a tantos zoantropos, quieren sus datos, sí, pero solo de los más aptos obtendrán muestras y crearan clones…

— Creí que decíamos que no tomaríamos la teoría de los clones, hasta que nos aseguremos que sea así. —Steven parecía divertido, pero la seriedad en el rostro de todos, le hizo guardarse sus risas.

—Bueno, pero entonces, los que ya tiene, ¿de donde salieron?

—Bien, para responder a tu pregunta Alice, tenemos que hablar con Kenji Ohgami

Yugo quedo desconcertado.

— ¿Por que con mi hermano?

— Por que el sabe más detalles sobre esos zoantropos, el ya vio a uno, y seguro que Long le contó sobre el otro —Decía Alice al tiempo en que se ponía de pie. — ¿Me acompañas a buscarlos?

Yugo asintió, y momentos después ambos se alejaban de la mesa, para ir en busca de sus hermanos menores.

OoOoOoOoO

En cuanto Kenji los vio venir hacía ellos, sabía que nada bueno podía estar pasando. Había observado la riña de Long, y el pequeño número que Shina armo con Jenny, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los presentes, que le siguieron hasta que se perdió con Long en el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín de la fuente. Con mucho esfuerzo, había impedido que Uriko también fuese a "investigar" sobre el asunto. Pero ahora no sabía a que se enfrentaba, ¿habían encontrado a Clearwater? ¿O algo malo había pasado con Long?

Yugo le saludo alzando la mano, eso era normal. Pero Alice no sonreía como de costumbre, cosa que intrigo mucho al menos de los Ohgami.

Una vez llegaron hasta ellos, Uriko se apresuro a preguntar.

— ¿Y Long?

—Esta bien, solo tuvo un arranque de adrenalina…el hombre estaba molestando a Jenny

Kenji examino a conciencia a su hermano, su voz había sido muy falsa, trémula, al igual que su sonrisa, y eso no era buena señal. Más sin embargo, el semblante de Alice, indicaba que aquello bien podría ser cierto, o bien, solo en parte.

—Díganme chicos, ¿han encontrado ya a uno de esos zoantropos?

Kenji se sorprendió de la aspereza de la voz de Alice, ella nunca había sido así.

—Hemos dado con el chico que me dio la carta —Se apresuro Uriko, señalando hacia la parte altas de las escaleras al final del gran salón. Allí había un joven, vestido con una chamarra de cuero, abierta, una camisa color negro y pantalones de mezclilla, nada elegante como el evento lo requería.

Yugo observo a aquel joven, sus cabellos eran oscuros y alborotados, por un momento le recordó a una foto que había sido de su padre, donde mostraba al señor Ohgami a los veinte años, junto a Alan Gado…

—Dios mío —Exclamo Yugo a penas pudiendo asimilar la información —Ese chico es idéntico a Gado cuando era joven, salvo por el color de cabello…pero…

Todos voltearon a ver al joven, por la distancia no podían precisar que en verdad se parecería a Gado, pero su porte y la manera en que paseaba su mirada de un sitio a otro, les hacía recordar al zoantropo de León.

—No recuerdo su nombre —Dijo Kenji sin dejar de ver al muchacho —Pero recuerdo que el color de sus ojos es carmesí, igual que Shenlong

—Un defecto en el ADN, quizás un espacio que debió ser remplazado con otro, o algo por el estilo…

—Alice, ¿Eso es posible?

Alice se encogió de hombros, no sabía mucho de genética, pero si Shenlong había resultado así, y estaba vivo, bien estos zoantropos podían ser iguales.

—Hay que hallar la forma de hablar con él…

Yugo observo por un momento a su hermano, parecía extrañamente pensativo, molesto. _Quizás ya se ha topado antes con este tipo…momento, el les dio el mensaje…entonces no será buena idea…_

—Yo voy…

La estridente voz de Uriko saco a todos de su ensimismamiento, pero cuando iban a tratar de protestar o detenerla, la joven zoantropo ya había emprendido la marcha hacia donde se hallaba aquel joven.

Kenji quiso correr tras ella y detenerle, le preocupaba que estuviera sola con ese tipo, pero Alice le detuvo.

—Confía en ella

—En ella confío plenamente…pero en él no…

OoOoOoOoO

Uriko llego corriendo al lado del joven, este no la había visto llegar, y se mantenía recargado en el barandal de las escaleras observando a nadie en particular, incluso bostezo un par de veces.

—Hola

El joven dio un respingo, y se volteo. Al verla, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba en una sonrisa.

—Hola, vaya, creí que no vendrías…

— ¿Me conoces?

El joven asintió.

—¿Uriko Nonomura, cierto?

—Sip —Exclamo contenta — ¿Y tu quien eres?

—Mi nombre es William, William Clearwater

Uriko abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Clearwater?

El joven sonrío de forma encantadora y dijo:

—Ya vez, soy el hijo del jefe…

— ¿Y cuantos años tienes?...yo tengo 17

— 22

—Y bueno, tu papá es el jefe, pero… ¿tu mamá?

El joven frunció el entrecejo, aquella jovencita se le hacía simpática, pero también extraña, pues en ningún momento pareció cohibirse ante su presencia, cosa que le agradaba, pero tampoco parecía tener reservas a la hora de hablar.

—Mi madre… vive en California, America… se separaron hace mucho, cuando tenía diez años…

—Lo siento

—No hay problema

—¿Y que haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no traes traje como todos?

William iba a contestar, cando de pronto, Yehilyn apareció frente a él.

—William, Van te busca

Uriko se volvió hacia ella, y quedo estupefacta, era increíble el parecido que esa joven guardaba con Shina Gado, pero también vio en sus ojos, los ojos de su preciado maestro.

—Buenas noches

Yehilyn solo hizo una leve reverencia.

—Bueno preciosa —William se mostró tenso, pero rápidamente se coloco entre las dos mujeres, despidiéndose de Uriko con una radiante sonrisa. —Me voy, papá quiere verme…espero verte después…

—Te veré en el torneo

William sonrío.

—Ya lo creo, buena suerte —Se despidió, y momentos mas tarde, el y Yehilyn se perdieron de su vista.

Sin esperar, Uriko busco rápidamente la mesa de su hermana, o si quiera a alguien conocido, y se encontró con Gado, el hombre vestía de traje, como todos, y había cuidado que su cabello no parara en picos. Corrió hacia el con la cara iluminada por la felicidad.

Y una vez cerca, comenzó a relatarle a Gado su gran descubrimiento, dejando realmente sorprendido al zoantropo del león.

—Vaya pequeña —Exclamo Gado sonriendo, mientras su enorme mano acariciaba la cabeza de la joven, que esta vez, llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco más largo, que como la viera cuando enfrentaron al dragón Ryoho. —En verdad eres increíble.

Uriko sonrío complacida, y por un momento a Gado se le figuro una muñeca de porcelana, pues de por sí, la niña era hermosa, de facciones finas y lindos ojos castaños, igual a su cabello, que caía libremente por sus hombros.

Eso sumando al simpático vestido azul que llevaba puesto, le hacían creer a quien fuese, que esa niña, o era una muñeca en verdad, o que era una princesa. Y entonces Gado recordó a su hija, y la ardua tarea que fue convencerla de que llevase vestido.

—Bueno Uriko, es hora de buscar a los otros y contarles lo que averiguaste

—¡Sip! Señor…


	18. La seleccion de grupos

**La Selección De Grupos.**

La noche había transcurrido sin más incidentes, Uriko y Gado relataron lo descubierto por esta última, al resto del equipo, dejando a todos sorprendidos por aquello. Pero no se comparo, al sobresalto que sufrió Gado al ver la foto que Yugo guardaba entre sus cosas, una foto antigua, donde el aparecía junto al señor Ohgami, cuando estaban aún en el ejercito.

—Si es cierto —Dijo Gado mientras sostenía la foto entre sus dedos —Es muy parecido a mí, pero es demasiado joven, lo que indicaría, que si es un clon, debió ser hecho recientemente

—Bien puede ser causa de fecundación In Vitro

Gado observo a Steven un tanto perplejo.

—Bueno, pudiese, pero eso no explica el extraño color de ojos

Steven se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces eso nos lleva a Clones, que han sido creados con un ADN Zoantropo, y otro humano…

—Momento, yo fui creado con el ADN de Long y de nadie más —Aunque distante, Shenlong hablaba con energía en su voz. Parecía incluso, molesto.

—Es cierto, pero en tú caso —Explico Alice con mucha calma —eres idéntico al señor Shin, siendo la única diferencia tus ojos, y eso, es algo que aún no hemos descubierto por qué. Pero en el caso de los Zoantropos de Clearwater, son más jóvenes, y el cabello es de un color distinto, o eso suponemos.

—Cierto —Convino Kenji —Pueden haberse teñido el cabello

— ¿Quién se tiño el cabello?

La voz de Shina llamo la atención de todos, que voltearon a verla, justo a sus espaldas, Long parecía más serio que de costumbre, observando a su alrededor como si lo estuvieran a punto de atacar. Y de hecho no sería extraño, todo mundo le miraba de forma amenazante.

—Has armado un buen lío —Dijo Shenlong.

Long se limito a contestar con un gruñido.

—Volviendo al tema —Aclamo Shina para volver a llamar la atención de todos, incluso de Long — ¿De quién estamos investigando, si se tiñe el pelo o no?

—De los Zoantropos de Clearwater —Informó Yugo.

—Doy por hecho que la chica no lo hace

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Shina se encogió de hombros, pero Long tomo la palabra antes de que ella pudiera explicarse.

—La joven tiene gran parecido con Shina, es cierto, pero hay algo en ella que me resulta familiar, además… en su forma de Zoantropo es una pantera negra

—Todas las panteras son negras maestro —Aclamo Uriko con una sonrisa.

—Cierto —Long sonrió de lado, y su enorme mano acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña, que alguna vez fue su discípula. —Pero a lo que voy, es que si se tiñera el cabello, en su forma de Zoantropo se notaría…

—No necesariamente… Shenlong es un tigre de color morado —Dijo Shina mientras señalaba al susodicho. Este, solo atino a gruñir y cruzarse de brazos.

—Bien, pero ese no es el punto —Aclamo Yugo, intentando no reírse por la actitud del Zoantropo clonado. —Debemos averiguar si…

— ¡Buenas noches a todos los presentes!

La potente voz que salía de las bocinas dispuestas la rededor del salón interrumpió a Yugo, y casi de inmediato, todos se encontraban viendo hacia el balcón al termino de las enormes escaleras al final del pasillo, allí se encontraba un hombre alto y delgado, vestía un elegante y brilloso traje color perla, a su lado, estaba una mujer, era Yehilyn, vestida con un elegante vestido del mismo color que el traje del hombre.

—Ese debe ser Clearwater —Indicó Shina, mientras sus ojos añiles se posaban en la figura de Yehilyn.

—Miren —Exclamo Uriko señalando la misma dirección —Allí esta Will

Y eso confirmo sus teorías, detrás de Van, que seguía dando un discurso sobre que esperaba que la noche hubiera sido amena, y que le complacía verlos allí, y cosas por el estilo; Estaba un joven de oscuros cabellos desalineados, que llevaba puesta únicamente una camisa de color blanco y un pantalón de vestir.

—Se ha cambiado —Indicó Uriko.

—Y hoy hemos decidido dar a conocer el orden de los combates…

Aquella indicación sobresalto a todos, a penas y habían puesto atención, pero eran cosas que ya sabían, el combate se dividiría en grupos, ocho en total, para ir eliminando a los concursantes, y al final, el ganador se llevaría dos millones de dólares…

—Un momento —Exclamo Yugo asombrado — ¿Ha dicho dos millones?, ¡ha subido la apuesta!

—Es el premio Yugo, no apuesta —Indico Kenji —Seguramente para hacer que nadie abandone

—Y extiendo mi cordial invitación para entrar en el torneo, a cualquier acompañante de vosotros…

Los ojos de Kenji se abrieron desmesuradamente, al parecer el sujeto se había dado cuenta de él, o de Ganesha, o de cualquier otro Zoantropo que no estaba en sus planes, pero llegó allí, y el los quería a todos.

No me conoce, no sabe nada de mí, así que no es por ti… no es por ti —Se dijo así mismo intentado tranquilizarse. Y luego, sin apenas ser consciente, noto una larga y elegante gabardina roja a algunos metros de donde ellos estaban. —Xion…

OoOoOoO

—La selección será totalmente al azar, y les recuerdo que no habrá empates, sin más, empecemos…

Detrás de Van se deslizo una cortina, dejando a la vista un enorme monitor, allí empezaron a aparecer las fotos y nombres de todos los concursantes, hasta que salieron ocho grupos.

Al ver las listas, Yugo apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, en la garganta sentía algo que lo ahogaba, y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Nagi… Xion… Busuzima…

Todos se apresuraron a buscar aquellos nombres, estaban en el grupo 5, 6, y 3 respectivamente.

—Vaya suerte —Aclamo Shina con una sonrisa en los labios, ella al contrario de todos sus compañeros, parecía contenta con lo que la suerte le había deparado —Esa mal nacida está en mi grupo.

Long se volvió hacía Shenlong, él también lo miraba.

—Te enfrentaras a Busuzima

Shenlong asintió.

—No solo eso… el clon —Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro —Esta en mi grupo.

—A mi me preocupa otra cosa…

Todos se volvieron hacía Jenny.

—Long… estás en el mismo grupo que Shina…

Los dos aludidos se miraron por unos segundos, confundidos, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a pasar?; Long apretó los puños con fuerza.

_No puedo arriesgarme…y… ¿Si algo sale mal?_

Pero por su parte, Shina le dedico una sincera sonrisa.

—Solo no hagas nada entupido Tigre

Long desvió la mirada, no podía creer la tranquilidad con la que Shina se tomaba las cosas, pero entonces sus ojos pasaron de nuevo al monitor, y hubo algo que no le agrado para nada.

Los nombres de Uranus y Nagi aparecían en aquella lista, y el de la segunda aparecía en la misma donde estaba Uriko.

—Miren… al parecer hay tres espacios vacíos —Indicó Kenji.

—Los invitados

Las cosas no se habían desarrollado del todo bien, pero ya estaba allí. Yugo estaba en el primer grupo, junto a Cronos y otros tantos que él no se molesto en conocer, Alice estaba en el segundo, junto a Jenny, Shenlong, Busuzima y uno de los clones, William, estaban en el tercero, Shina, Long y la otra clon en el cuarto, Uriko y Nagi en el quinto, Xion y Gado estaban en el sexto, Stun estaba en el séptimo y Uranus en el octavo, donde habían dos puestos vacios.

_Pero habían mencionado tres sitios._

Yugo busco con la vista a Gado, esperando hallar en él la respuesta a sus preguntas, este le dedico una mirada, y luego expresó:

—Clearwater supone que, por si alguna razón, Kenji o Ganesha no concursan, debería tener bajo la manga a un tercer concursante, que solo aparecerá en el caso ya mencionado.

— ¿Pero como sabe que hemos venido?, ¿O como es que da por sentado, que nos inscribiremos? —La voz de Kenji estaba cargada de ira.

—Sencillo —Indico Shenlong de forma despreocupada —En el octavo grupo se encuentra Uranus, y dios sabe que tanto Ganesha, como tú, tienen sus motivos para querer enfrentarla, y de ser posible detenerla…

Kenji resoplo, el hombre tenía razón en ese punto, y para desgracia, Clearwater también. Paso su vista a Uriko, ella parecía feliz, entusiasmada.

_Y yo muriéndome de los nervios_

De repente, un poderoso pero delgado brazo le rodeo el cuello, impidiéndole respirar. Se aferro a este con fuerza, intentando soltarse, cuando la conocida risa de Shina Gado resonó en sus oídos. Le estaba susurrando.

—Tranquilo topo, tu novia va a estar en perfecto estado

Y por fin lo soltó, kenji le dedico una mirada nada amigable, pero la joven solo atino a sonreír.

De nuevo, la voz de Van llamó su atención.

—Como podrán ver, las peleas inician a partir de pasado mañana, al medio día, en esta misma ubicación, sin más, sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, y los que estén interesados en ingresar, se les espera en la planta alta, en mi estudio, Yehilyn —Señalo a la joven de cabellos oscuros, que hizo una leve reverencia —Les indicara el camino, sin más, buenas noches a todos.

—Bien, creo que es hora de irnos —Alice tomo a Yugo del brazo, y dedico una amable sonrisa al resto de los zoantropos.

—Opino lo mismo —Dijo Yugo.

Pronto, Gado, Jenny y Steven se levantaban de sus asientos, indicando así que ellos también se retirarían.

—Si me disculpan —Aclamo Long —Yo me quiero quedar un poco más

Todos le miraron extrañados, pero lo que vino después les dejo aún más perplejos.

—Yo también quiero quedarme un poco más

— ¿Kenji? —Yugo no podía asimilar aquellas palabras.

—Siendo así —Terció Shina —Yo también me quedo

Gado se quedo sin habla.

—Entonces yo también me quedo —Uriko aclamo entusiasta —Después de todo, no hemos bailado

Alice se unió a las personas que no podían creer que estuvieran viviendo aquello.

—Bien —Yugo estaba serio —Pero quiero que los cuiden, ¿Entendido?

Long frunció el ceño, el no era niñera. Shina en cambio sonrío de forma amable. Estaba hecho, por esa noche, ella y Long serían los chaperones* del par de tortolitos.

—Bien, siendo así… nos vemos luego —Aclamo Shenlong, y todos voltearon a verlo, el ya se dirigía a la puerta de salida, probablemente no lo verían hasta que fuese su turno de luchar.

—Entonces nosotros nos retiramos —Indico Gado, para después, despedirse de los que decidían quedarse en la fiesta, y ser seguido por todos los otros hacía el estacionamiento, donde les esperaban sus autos.

— ¡Cuídalos Shin! —Exclamo desde la puerta.

Long solo se limito a asentir, para él, sería una noche realmente larga.


	19. Siendo la presa y el cazador

**Infiltración**

La noche estaba pasando de forma extraña, e irreal, Kenji Ohgami no se había imaginado estar en un baile de etiqueta, junto a su amada Uriko, y menos imagino ver a Long Shin bailar, supuso, eso lo hacía Shina solo para molestarlo.

—¿Qué te ocurre Kenji-kun?, te veo distraído

Kenji dedico una sonrisa amable a su compañera.

—Es solo que no me imaginaba a Long bailando

Uriko sonrió.

—La vida da sorpresas… ah —Por un momento sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y sus labios se separaron sutilmente. —Kenji

De inmediato, el maestro Ninja tomo a su compañera por la cintura, la atrajo hacía él, y la hizo girar, para poder ver la dirección que antes ella observaba, llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa. Allí, de pie, recargado contra la pared, y vistiendo su usual gabardina de color rojo sangre, estaba Xion, el no nacido, y junto a él, una hermosa mujer de extraños cabellos azules, era Uranus.

Pero ninguno de ellos les estaba observando, no, ambos parecían ver más lejos, a alguien que estaba por detrás de ellos. Kenji hizo girar nuevamente a su compañera, esta vez, quedando ambos de costado a la dirección donde estaban los anteriormente mencionados zoantropos.

—¿Qué corre? —Susurro Uriko.

—Esos dos —Contesto Kenji, cerca del oído de la joven, para mantener la conversación en secreto —No creo que estén juntos, pero ambos parecen estar observando a la misma persona, que está en algún punto a nuestra izquierda

Uriko se alejo un poco de Kenji para poder examinar la estancia.

—Allí están William y Yehilyn

Kenji los busco también, y al encontrarlos, los hallo sentados cómodamente en una mesa que estaba al inicio de las escaleras, ambos vestían la misma ropa que cuando Van había hecho su anuncio de los grupos, parecían tranquilos, casi aburridos, y entonces, vio como Ganesha, el zoantropo del Elefante se les acercaba.

_Ganesha se inscribirá…no_

Entonces, por capricho del destino, la mirada de William se desvió hacia ellos, y al encontrarse con Kenji, el zoantropo "perfeccionado" sonrió. Momentos después, se hubo de pie, y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Kenji se tenso, y detuvo el baile para sorpresa de Uriko, que solo alternaba la mirada entre él, y el joven de cabellos oscuros que comenzaba a acercarse.

—Buenas noches, me da gusto encontrarle de nuevo señorita —Aclamo William con una radiante sonrisa, a la que Uriko correspondió para el disgusto de Kenji.

—Hola de nuevo Will

—Dígame, ¿A su acompañante no les molestara, si le solicito un baile?

Uriko estuvo a punto de decir que sí, cuando sitio el fuerte agarre de Kenji, que le tomaba por la cintura.

—Solo será un baile, amigo —William seguía sonriendo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto Kenji hostil.

—Solo bailar con la señorita

—No te le vas a acercar

—¡Kenji! —Lo llamo Uriko molesta, al tiempo en que lograba soltarse de su agarre, para gran asombro de Kenji —Ya te dije, no necesito que me cuides, además, William no me hará nada

Kenji quedo atónito.

—¡¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

—Confió en él…y tú, confía un poco en mi

Kenji se quedo sin palabras, mientras observaba la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción de William, y como Uriko accedía a tomar su mano, para empezar a bailar una pieza con él. En algún momento William quedo de cara a Kenji, y Uriko dándole la espalda.

Los ojos de William brillaban con malicia, y Kenji sintió un deseo profundo de poder matarlo. ¡Eso era!, matarlo.

_Solo por esto, por protegerla de ti, entrare al estúpido torneo_

En su arrebato de furia, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yehilyn, mirándolo fría y detenidamente.

—Quiero participar

Yehilyn sonrío, y momentos después le extendió una hoja donde aparecían varios nombres impresos, al final, estaba escrito el nombre de Ganesha, y Kenji puso el suyo más abajo. Luego se retiro, tenía que vigilar a Uriko.

Con desagrado, el joven zoantropo del topo observaba a su compañera, bailar con aquel desagradable sujeto, que no perdía ocasión para mirarle desafiante.

Kenji apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y mantenía su rostro en una máscara inescrutable, aunque la rabia le quemaba por dentro.

_Ya verás engendro, me voy a encargar de ti —_Pensó con rabia, mientras sus ojos se encontraban nuevamente con los del zoantropo llamado William, casi pudo escucharlo decir "ya lo veremos", y sus nudillos crujieron bajo la presión.

_Vaya momento para sentir celos Ohgami —_Se regaño a sí mismo —_Pero no la voy a dejar desprotegida, con ese sujeto cerca._

Sintió entonces una mirada sobre él, levanto la vista dirigiéndola hacia el inicio de las escaleras, Yehilyn le estaba mirando, con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa, y él, había caído derecho a ella.

A la distancia, Shina había observado todo, y pidió a Long se fueran a sentar.

—Supongo que no te percataste de la escena

Long negó con la cabeza.

—Al parecer, en un ataque de celos, Kenji ha decidido entrar en el torneo, a todo esto, ¿Cuándo fue que a ti te invitaron?

Long alzó una ceja en señal interrogante.

—Fue cuando llegue aquí, luego de la pelea con Yehilyn, llegó una carta, se los dije, me sorprende que no pusieras atención…

Shina chasqueo la lengua

—Como sea, ahora parece que Van tiene a todos aquí

Long se puso serio de nuevo.

—Tenemos que averiguar que planea, pero no se me ocurre como averiguarlo

—Pudiésemos entrar en su casa, buscar un laboratorio o algo, pero sería arriesgado, y puede que no tenga nada aquí, con maniacos multimillonarios nunca se sabe que esperar, quizás tenga una base militar en Alaska, o un laboratorio secreto en quién sabe dónde…

—Bueno, por lo que sabemos, aquí mínimo tiene las computadoras que recaudaran la información

Shina sonrió.

—Eso explicaría las cámaras de seguridad —Dijo señalando hacía el techo, Long dirigió la mirada hacía donde ella señalaba, y se encontró con una pequeña lente, discretamente camuflajeada.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

Long asintió, Shina ya se estaba poniendo de pie, y una vez ambos lo hicieron se dirigieron a la salida principal.

—Solo veo un inconveniente en este plan Shina

Shina le dedico una mirada intrigante, al tiempo en que levantaba una ceja.

—Llevas vestido, no te imagino saltando una barda, corriendo y peleando con un vestido…

Shina hizo una mueca, y acelero el paso, para sorpresa de Long, salió de la propiedad de Clearwater y se dirigió al sitio de aparcamiento, donde habían muchos automóviles, y motocicletas. Una vez allí, ante la atónita mirada del zoantropo del tigre, Shina Gado se quito el vestido.

Long estuvo a punto de decirle algo, cuando noto, con cierto alivio, que la joven llevaba un conjunto de color azul marino bajo el vestido, aunque este dejaba al descubierto mucha de su blanca piel.

El conjunto consistía en un short de licra y un top como el que normalmente ella usaba, solo que este era más delgado, ajustándose perfectamente a la silueta de los pechos de la mujer. Long trago saliva con cierta dificultad.

—Listo, andando

Long asintió, mientras observaba a Shina dirigirse hacia la salida de la mansión, llegando a la solitaria calle. La mansión ocupaba con facilidad media cuadra, y entonces caminaron hacía la esquina del este, para luego dar vuelta, la mansión aún continuaba hacia el sur.

—¿Exactamente a donde quieres llegar? —Pregunto Long, tratando de no prestar demasiada atención al contoneo de las caderas de la muchacha, que iba algunos pasos delante de él.

—Las habitaciones deben estar por aquí, entraremos por una, y luego investigaremos que hay allí adentro… Mira, tenía razón, estas son las habitaciones.

Long alzo la vista, encontrándose con una pared alta, llena de ventanas, con las luces apagadas, curiosamente había varias irregularidades en la pared, por las culaes podrían subir sin problema alguno.

—¿Qué haremos si la ventana está cerrada?, y doy por sentado que así será

—Calma tigre, mira allí

De nuevo Long examino la pared, en lo que podría corresponder al segundo piso había una ventana abierta.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad —Exclamo. Shina convino.

—Habrá que probar suerte, bueno… comencemos a subir

Y así, ambos comenzaron a subir por aquella pared, valiéndose de las irregularidades de esta. Mientras subían, Long pudo notar que la joven Gado llevaba puesto un extraño cinturón metálico.

—¿Estas preparada para esto?

—Estoy preparada para todo

Por fin, habían alcanzado la ventana, primero entró Shina, que verifico que todo estuviera tranquilo. La puerta de la estancia estaba cerrada, y las luces apagadas, por suerte la luz de la luna le alumbraba lo suficiente.

Momentos después, y en total silencio, entro Long que se coloco a espaldas de Shina.

—Vaya —Exclamo ella en un susurro —Si que eres bueno

—Vieja costumbre, ¿sabes?, pudimos haber entrado de un salto

Shina se quedo pasmada.

—Son como tres pisos

Long se levanto los hombros.

—Somos zoantropos, eso no es nada…ahora, guarda silencio, creo que alguien se acerca

Shina obedeció, y se puso detrás del hombre que ahora pegaba su oreja en la puerta. La joven quedo asombrada por el profesionalismo de su compañero, jamás había podido imaginarlo como un asesino a sueldo, pero ahora que lo observaba, escuchando pacientemente, calmando su corazón y haciendo silenciosa su respiración, se atrevía a imaginarlo como otro hombre.

—Al parecer hay un par de guardias, o bien pueden ser empleados que gusten del calzado militar

Shina se quedo confundida.

—¿Cómo sabes que son guardias?, ¿o que es calzado militar?

—Es solo un decir, verás, sus botas, hacen el mismo ruido que las que suele usar tu padre…y tu…a veces, sígueme cuando abra la puerta.

Shina asintió.

Momentos después, Long abrió la puerta y salió de la estancia, Shina se apresuro a seguirle, encargándose ella de cerrar la puerta de forma poco audible. Long se dirigía con velocidad y gran sigilo hacia una habitación de donde se desprendía un halo de luz. Luego se detuvo, Shina hizo lo mismo.

—Allí están, tres o cuatro

Shina asintió.

—Podemos neutralizarlos antes de que den la alarma

—¿Primero habrá que sacarlos de la habitación?

—No lo creo

Shina busco entre su extraño cinturón, al parecer tenía varias cosas en él. Saco una especie de canica metálica.

—Gas somnífero, seguro funciona

Long observo a su alrededor, luego se inclino para poder ver al interior de la estancia, allí habían cuatro hombres, altos, corpulentos, y vestidos como soldados, todos tenían armas pesadas, pero estaban descansando plácidamente sobre unas sillas gastadas. Detrás de ellos, había un monitor enorme, donde se podía observar el salón de fiesta.

—Al parecer, no se han molestado en poner cámaras en el interior de la mansión, podemos pasar rápidamente y evitarnos problemas

Shina resoplo.

—Vale

Y rápidamente, pasaron corriendo sin apenas provocar ruido, Long abrió una puerta al azar, y se metió en ella, jalando a Shina consigo, luego cerró la puerta, y pego su oído a ella. Los hombres se habían dado cuenta, y dos habían salido al pasillo.

—No, no fue nada, ya estas paranoico Evans —Aclamo uno de ellos, luego escucho sus fuertes pisadas alejarse. Luego escucho las del otro.

—Bien, ¿Dónde crees que tenga la información?

Shina se separo de él, y se encamino hacía una enorme cama, al parecer habían dado con una de las habitaciones de los clones, o algún otro integrante de la extraña "familia". De su top saco un papel doblado.

—Según el mapa de Alice

—¿Alice te dio un mapa?, ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Es una buena hacker… en fin, según el mapa, el "impresionante equipo de computo" está en la tercer habitación, del pasillo de arriba, a unas… cuatro de aquí. —Señalo una dirección hacía la izquierda —Allá están las escaleras, seguramente habrá mas guardias

—Habrá que movernos rápido

—Y en silencio

—Eso creo, bien… andando


	20. El diario

**El Diario **

Long y Shina no tuvieron problemas para dejar fuera de combate a los guardias del segundo piso, estos estaban distraídos, y ellos habían sido lo bastante rápidos como para que ellos apenas hicieran nada sin enterar a los guardias de la planta alta.

Solo por prevención, Long cerró la puerta al final de las escaleras que llevaban al piso por donde habían entrado.

—Sigo sin entender como tienes un mapa de la casa

—Ya te dije, lo obtuvo Alice, pero no es muy certero que digamos

Ambos iban caminando sigilosamente por un ancho pasillo, como estaba alfombrado, sus pisadas eran aún mas sigilosas, y aunque prácticamente estaban a oscuras, sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la penumbra, por lo que no tenían inconvenientes.

Entonces pasaron por una puerta de color blanco, y Long se detuvo súbitamente.

—¿Qué ocurre Long?

—No estoy seguro… —Long dudo por un momento mientras observaba aquella puerta —Hay algo extraño en… este cuarto. —Y sin siquiera pensarlo, se dirigió a la puerta y la empujo.

La puerta se deslizo hacía adentro, dejando al descubierto una habitación ordenada, y de un color crema. Había una cama individual de sabanas azules, una ventana con vista a la calle, que estaba cerrada, aparentemente, y que tenía cortinas del mismo color de las sábanas.

Long se adentro en la habitación, y Shina detrás de él, cerrando la puerta cuando estuvieron ambos dentro.

—Long —le llamó en voz baja —deberíamos salir de aquí

Long no le hizo caso, y se dedico a observar aquella habitación. A demás de la cama, tenía una mesita de madera, y una silla, un armario, y un tocador, supuso entonces que sería la habitación de una mujer.

—Creo que es la habitación de una chica

Shina rodo los ojos

—Y yo creo que deberíamos salir pitando de aquí

Long le paso por alto nuevamente, y se dirigió con paso pausado a la mesita de madera, allí había una pequeña libreta de raya, abierta, y junto a ella una pluma de punto fino. En la libreta había escrito algo, de forma elegante, y extrañamente familiar.

Long tomo la libreta entre sus manos.

—¿Qué rayos haces? —Aclamó Shina angustiada, mientras sus ojos pasaban de la puerta, hacía el hombre que comenzaba a leer aquella libreta.

—Es sorprendente…

Shina observo a Long, se veía triste, extrañamente triste, mientras sus ojos pasaban por aquellas páginas, de letra fina y elegante, de hecho a Shina le recordó algo la letra de Long. Así, que guidada por la curiosidad se acerco.

Para su sorpresa, encontró los ojos del zoantropo del tigre cristalinos.

—¿Me dejarías verlo?

Long asintió al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos, luego le cedió la libreta a Shina. Para empezar, se dio cuenta de que aquella libreta, cumplía la función de diario y que dicho diario, según la portada, pertenecía a Yehilyn, cosa que le hizo interesarse más por aquello. Quizás allí existieran más pistas que en toda la casa.

Así que comenzó a leer lo que creía más relevante…

_Hoy ha sido un día extraño, he tenido una especie de sueño, pero es tan real, que puedo sentir el dolor, y el miedo. Aparece un joven alto y de cabello largo y oscuro, sus ojos son amarillos, y feroces…_

Shina frunció el seño, por un momento sintió que aquella descripción pertenecía a Long, y por eso mismo lo había alterado tanto.

_Van dice que puede ser algún problema genético, o algún fallo con mis neuronas. No le entiendo, siempre que le hablo del tema se explaya, y comienza a hablar solo. Más sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, las visiones, o sueños, más parecen recuerdos…_

Las siguientes páginas mencionaban cosas referentes a lo mismo, o a lo pesado que era el carácter de Van. Shina comenzaba a impacientarse, pero siguió la lectura.

_No entiendo el interés de Clearwater por la "perfección" —Shina bufó, sinceramente ella tampoco lo entendía, por lo que había leído, el sujeto estaba obsesionado con la perfección genética. —Pero me parece un verdadero visionario. Me ha contado que hace mucho, él y su esposa no podían concebir, entonces, sometió a su mujer, en secreto, a un tratamiento especial, donde por medio de la fecundación in vitro, lograron tener a William, lo extraño es que al parecer, William no es hijo de Clearwater, sino de un ex soldado de las fuerzas Francesas._

Shina palideció al leer aquellas palabras, y se volvió para ver a Long, el estaba observándole con intriga, mientras sus manos jugaban con una pelotita de estambre.

—¿Algo malo? —Pregunto y Shina asintió.

—Ven a ver

Y Long se acerco a ella, sentándose a su lado, entonces Shina comenzó a leer en voz alta:

—"William es en realidad el hijo de un ex soldado de las fuerzas francesas, que al parecer era un zoantropo tipo león, y de una mujer Inglesa que era un zoantropo tipo pantera, ¿me pregunto si yo seré igual que William?"

—Entonces son productos de fecundación in vitro

Shina negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

—"Me siento extraña, he comenzado a dibujar en un estado de inconsciencia, por así llamarlo, y lo que resulta me es confuso, siempre dibujo a un joven, de cabello largo, oscuro, ojos rasgados y facciones duras, no sé porque, pero siempre escribo en el marco el nombre de Long"

Ambos se miraron, eso estaba extraño, muy extraño.

—Luego siguen cosas sobre su entrenamiento, y menciona los planes de Van, al parecer, ellos son los únicos zoantropos de alto rendimiento por ahora, el quiere crear más, y venderlos a las grandes naciones

Long hizo una mueca.

—Eso es enfermo

—Vaya que sí, al parecer, sus dos "hijos", han sido modificados para que sean extremadamente violentos, y valientes, no le temen a nada, y supuestamente no deben cuestionar nada…

—Pero si lo hacen

Shina asintió.

—Dime algo Long, ¿Tú piensas que esta chica, podría ser tu hermana?

En cuanto Long escucho la frase, se levanto bruscamente y miro hacía la ventana. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, y su mandíbula se tenso.

—¡Obviamente que no!, eso sería imposible, yo la mate

Shina se encogió de hombros.

—Esta chica cree que te le haces familiar, y a ti se te hace muy familiar, bien podría ser que hayan ocupado algo del ADN de tu hermana

—Está más que claro que utilizaron el tuyo

—Pero necesitan un ADN de humano, además del zoantropo, aquí dice que son inestables, y que de hecho, muchas veces, siente un dolor intenso al des transformarse, solo digo, que podría ser

Long no contesto, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, Shina Gado había dado con aquello que él mas temía, y añoraba, que esa mujer, pudiera ser algo de su difunta hermana, algo así como poder recuperarla.

—Pero en todo caso —Le llamó Shina nuevamente, pero él siguió sin voltear —Debes estar consciente de que no es tu hermana Long

Long tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y luego suspiro.

—Lo sé

—Más sin embargo —Esta vez la voz de la joven Gado era más amena —Son seres vivos, y merecen vivir, aunque no me agrade, así que si no hacen gran daño, creo que podremos dejarlos ir después de que esto termine

—Pero son agresivos

—Si —Shina se levanto y se dirigió a la mesita para dejar el diario, como lo habían encontrado —al igual que Shenlong, pero el ya demostró que puede adaptarse a la vida, muy a su modo, pero lo hizo, estos pueden hacer lo mismo

Long sonrió, de alguna manera, el saber que Shina no tenía intenciones de matar a esos extraños zoantropos le tranqulizo.

—Gracias —Le dijo en un susurro

—No hay de que, ahora salgamos de aquí, antes de que tengamos problemas, o de que Uriko se meta en problemas.

Long asintió, y momentos después, ambos salían de la habitación en busca de una manera de salir rápida y sigilosamente de la mansión. No fue difícil, los guardias estaban ocupados en controlar a un par de invitados problemáticos, y ellos pudieron salir por donde llegaron, aunque la bajada fue un tanto complicada.

Al llegar de nuevo al estacionamiento, Uriko y Kenji les estaban esperando en frente del lamborghini negro de Shina. Ambos jóvenes se veían molestos.

—¿Y a ustedes que les paso? —Inquirió Shina, con una sonrisa.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo —Kenji, como siempre, frió y distante.

—Nosotros fuimos a investigar —Le respondió la rubia — Pero ustedes muchachos, digo, traen caras muy largas

—Solo vámonos

Shina se encogió de hombros, y apretando un botón del control remoto del auto se abrieron sus puertas.

—No sabía que estos carros eran de cuatro asientos —Dijo Uriko emocionada, una vez que se metió en el asiento de atrás.

—Ya ves, este debe ser modificado o algo así, no sé, mi padre me lo regalo, bueno, ¿Long, te vas con Uriko?

El hombre asintió y se sentó al lado de su ex alumna, quien estuvo más que de acuerdo. Kenji fue el último en subir, y una vez cerró su puerta, Shina hizo andar el auto, para después dirigirse hacia su casa.

Luego les interrogaría sobre lo ocurrido, por el momento, tenía otras cosas en que pensar, como en la manera en que Clearwater hacía sus clones, y sus perversos planes para estos.


	21. Preparandonos para la pelea

**Preparación**

Yehilyn lo sabía, alguien había entrado en su habitación y tocado sus cosas. Y ese _alguien_ era uno de los invitados de la noche pasada.

Furiosa rugió a las paredes de la habitación, mientras se movía en círculos por esta, como cual animal en su jaula. Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron carmesí y su nariz estaba dilatada. Eran claras señales, de que en esos momentos, nadie debía acercársele si valoraba en algo su vida.

Pero William no entendía aquellas cosas, así que entro sin anunciarse.

—¿Qué pasa yeh?

Yehilyn le fulmino con la mirada.

—Entraron…

—¿En serio? —William alzo las cejas, —¿Y que se llevaron?

Yehilyn solo negó con la cabeza.

William se encogió de hombros, y esbozo una sonrisa, que solo contribuyo en irritar más a la joven de inusuales ojos.

—Eres tan infantil —Susurro.

La sonrisa de Will se ensancho, y sus ojos celestes brillaron de forma divertida.

—¡Oh, sí claro!, ¿Y tu muy madura, no, Yeh? —El tono de voz de Will cambio por el mismo que emplearía un niño malcriado, —Oh, no, entraron a mi cuarto, ¡vieron mi ropa interior!, ¡mis peluches!, ¡MI DIARIO!

—¡Exactamente eso paso imbécil!

Will enmudeció.

—¿Vieron tus… prendas?

Yehilyn volvió a rugir, y por primera vez en el día, William Clearwater se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error al entrar en aquella habitación.

—¿Qué había en tu diario, yeh?

—Más de lo que me gustaría que hubiera.

Shina trataba por todos los medios posibles, poder colocar un buen golpe en el abdomen de Alice, pero la joven zoantropo conejo era bastante hábil, y lograba esquivar cada uno de sus golpes. Hasta que sin previo aviso, fue Shina quien recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda, yéndose de bruces contra el suelo.

—Perdóneme —Chillo Alice al ver la manera tan brusca en que la rubia cayó al suelo, —Señorita Gado, yo…

—Calma —Balbuceo Shina desde el suelo, —Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno pierde la concentración —Sin dificultad se puso de pie, y limpio la sangre que caía desde la comisura de sus labios, hasta su pecho —Pero que duro golpeas

La cálida sonrisa que recibió de Alice le indicó que al menos la mujer no se prestaría para entrar en discusiones. Shina sonrió.

—Pero no debí ser tan brusca, era solo un entrenamiento

—Mejor que me lastimes tú, a que lo haga la loca de Van —Exclamo Shina con una sonrisa irónica, que por un momento, pareció turbar el semblante de Alice.

—Deberíamos descansar un poco —La voz de Alice, aunque suave, estaba cargada de autoridad, y quizás hasta era un poco hostil, pero Shina no la culpaba, sabía que se había expresado de manera, digamos, incorrecta, al menos a los ojos de la joven Nonomura.

—Supongo, pero… bueno, yo enfrento a uno de los clones, y a Long, así que será mejor que me quede practicando un poco más

Dio la espalda a Alice y se dirigió hacia el saco de golpes, cuando la suave voz de Alice inundo sus oídos.

—El miedo —Susurro Alice, con la voz temblándole,—Nos hace actuar de forma irracional, y hasta inhumana. Pues, si te preparas para matar, ¿Qué te hace diferente a los zoantropos de Clearwater, o al mismo Clearwater?

Shina se detuvo a mitad de camino, aquellas palabras habían dado en un punto débil de su conciencia, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, así le habían entrenado. Así era ella, inhumana, una salvaje, una mercenaria. Pero a pesar de todo eso, y de todo lo que creía saber, algo en el fondo de su ser, le decía que Alice tenía razón, y de hecho ella misma se hacía las misma preguntas, pero sin dar con ninguna respuesta.

_Pero debes contestarle algo…_

Lo pensó durante unos momentos, Alice se mantenía detrás de ella, seguramente tensa, o triste, eso no le importaba mucho. Se dio la vuelta para contestar pero una voz grave le interrumpió.

—Somos distintos —Aclamó aquella voz de varón con una solemnidad impresionante —Porque nosotros hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, y a pesar de no ser del todo humanos, luchamos por serlo.

Ambas se volvieron para ver a Long Shin en la entrada del gimnasio, con su clásico traje verde con adornos dorados. El hombre se dirigió hacia ellas, y dedico una leve reverencia a cada una. Luego prosiguió:

—El miedo te hace actuar de forma incorrecta, es cierto, pero también nos recuerda, que somos humanos, y que tenemos sentimientos, y más importante aún… si tememos a la muerte, es porque valoramos nuestras vidas

Shina bufo.

—Ay gente que le teme a la muerte, y no parece valorar su vida

Long sonrió, desconcertándola.

—Cuando temes a la muerte, seguramente aprecias tu vida, pues no es el miedo al dolor, si no el miedo a perder lo que ahora tienes, eso es lo que nos distingue. Shina, usted, Alice, yo, incluso su padre, tememos a la muerte, porque valoramos nuestras vidas, y es por eso mismo, que luchamos hasta el último momento, por ellas.

Shina puso los ojos en blanco, aquél hombre era para ella una caja de sorpresas, sin mencionar su carácter tan voluble.

—Me alegra ver que vuelve a ser el mismo señor Shin —La voz de Alice le saco de sus pensamientos.

—Me está llevando tiempo acostumbrarme a la cura del XGC

—¿El XGC? —Inquirió Shina, eso sí era algo que le llamara la atención.

—Sí, y sabe, sus efectos secundarios que causaron un cambio de carácter en mi persona, haciéndome altamente peligroso.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas?, ¿Crees poder mantenerte alejado de los problemas por hoy?

Long esbozo una media sonrisa, y luego dijo:

—Me temó que eso me será imposible, señorita jane

—¡Hey!, te he dicho claramente que…

—Lo sé —La interrumpió de forma brusca, —¿señorita Alice, sería tan amable de dejarme practicar un rato con la señorita gado?

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos, al tiempo en que llevaba su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón.

—No se —Balbuceó.

—Tranquila Alice —Exclamo Shina molesta —Puedo hacerme cargo de este tipo sin problema alguno

La mirada de Alice busco la de Long como queriendo hallar en ella la respuesta.

—¿Qué pretendes?—Dijo en apenas un susurro, pero ambos le habían logrado escuchar.

—La última vez que Shina enfrentó a esa mujer —Comenzó Long sin dejar de ver a Shina —Se llevo la sorpresa de que la susodicha manejaba el kempo y el tae wan do con gran habilidad, así, que para mejores resultados, tanto de ella como míos, creo que es preciso el entrenar de esta forma, para acostumbrarnos a ambos estilos de lucha.

Ambas mujeres quedaron perplejas.

—¿Desde cuándo hacemos tal cosa?

—Desde que queremos sobrevivir —Dijo Long, y al tiempo se ponía en su típica posición de pelea.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Shina, siguiendo el ejemplo del hombre.

Alice suspiró, aquello estaba mal, lo sabía, conocía a ambos zoantropos, y sabía de lo que eran capaces entrando en forma de bestia. Pero ahora se limitaba a ser una observadora y nada más.

—Hey Nonomura

Alice volteo para ver quien le llamaba.

—¿Dígame, Shenlong?

El hombre le dedico una sonrisa amable, algo poco usual en él.

—Ya que estos dos comenzaron a entrenar, ¿Le molestaría practicar conmigo?

Alice encaró al hombre, seguía sonriendo.

—De acuerdo —Dijo con una sonrisa —Pero no vaya a confiarse demasiado

Shenlong se puso serio, y sus ojos carmesí parecieron brillar de forma extraña.

—Le aconsejo lo mismo

Se apartaron de la zona donde Shina y Long entrenaban, para después, ellos también prepararse, poniéndose cada uno en su clásica posición de combate.

—¿Lista? —Shenlong sonreía de nuevo.

—¿Usted? —Alice tenía la determinación en la mirada.

Shenlong asintió, y un momento después tenía a la zoantropo del conejo lanzándose sobre él a una velocidad impresionante.


	22. Una tarea para Alice

22.- Una tarea para Alice

Alice Nonomura estaba inquieta, moviéndose con gran gracia y sigilo por la enorme habitación que se le había asignado en la casa de los Gado.

_Hoy le toca pelear a Yugo_

Una horrible imagen del hombre al que ella tanto apreciaba llego de golpe a su mente, causándole un sobresalto. Su corazón latió con fuerza y comenzó a sudar frio por aquel desagradable pensamiento: Yugo Ohgami herido al borde de la muerte.

_El estará bien —_Se dijo así misma para calmarse, —_Yugo es fuerte, está preparado, y no le pasara nada_

—¿Señorita Alice?

La voz de Long le saco de sus pensamientos, pero no alejo el temor que sentía.

Con gran esfuerzo, pudo hablar.

—¿Qué ocurre señor Shin?

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Alice suspiro, no podía mentirle a aquel hombre, luego de tanto tiempo juntos al servicio de Taylon.

—No —Hizo una breve pausa para pensar en lo que diría, pero las palabras no acudían a su mente.

—Yugo lo hará bien, se lo aseguro

Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella frase, se sentía ridícula, preocuparse tanto y de forma tan innecesaria por Yugo, el líder de la WOC, un guerrero experto, un héroe para todos los zoantropos.

—Lo sé —Balbuceo.

Del otro lado de la puerta escucho un leve gruñido, seguramente Long Shin no le creía nada de lo que decía. Luego sucedió un momento de incomodo silencio, en el que Alice no supo si debía dejar entrar a Long, o si debería pedirle que se retirara, para su suerte, fue el hombre el que dio el primer paso.

—Shenlong está muy molesto por lo de ayer

Alice no pudo contener la risa ante aquel recuerdo. El día anterior, ella había accedido a entrenar con el zoantropo del Tigre, al que después de unos minutos, pudo poner fuera de combate.

—Es una forma extraña de cambiar la conversación señor

—No me llame señor, me siento viejo ¿sabe?

Alice soltó otro suspiro, ahora se sentía mejor, la tensión había disminuido, y la risa había contribuido demasiado. Lo extraño era, que el que le estuviese subiendo el ánimo fuera el siempre serio zoantropo del tigre.

—Bien —Dijo ya más tranquila, mientras se acercaba a la puerta —Pero solo si usted deja de tratarme como a una extraña.

—Prometido, ah propósito, he venido porque el señor Gado quiere verla

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—No aún

Esas últimas palabras de Long le preocuparon, o quizás fue el modo en que lo hizo, tan serio. Con rapidez bajo a encontrarse con Alan Gado en la cocina, donde el gran zoantropo del león se hallaba leyendo el periódico.

— ¿Me llamo señor?

Gado alzo la vista del periódico para verla, y luego le dedico una sonrisa.

—Adelante Nonomura, ven siéntate, hay algo que tengo que mostrarte

Alice obedeció sin chistar y tomo asiento junto a Gado. Él le mostró entonces el periódico, donde se mostraba una foto de Van y sus zoantropos clones.

—El torneo será trasmitido por TV, creí que era algo… bueno privado

Gado asintió.

—Yo también lo creía pero al parecer, este torneo encierra más de lo que teníamos previsto, Alice, necesito de tus habilidades para frenar esto… el mundo no está preparado para nosotros, no sabemos que pueda causar el que el poder de un zoantropo quede expuesto a la luz pública.

Alice asintió, entendía a la perfección a Gado y por eso mismo fue que acepto.

—Hare lo que sea necesario

La sonrisa de Gado se ensancho, aunque sus ojos parecieron nublarse.

—Espero querida, que no tengas que mancharte las manos de nuevo


	23. Todos cargamos culpas

**De antemano, mil disculpas a todos los que siguen este fic, pero ya ven, luego es difícil tener inspiración y en mi caso tiempo. Después de una operación que le hicieron a mi padre y tener que cuidarlo, pues no tuve tiempo de seguir escribiendo. **

**Pero regreso, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Todos cargamos con culpas**

Como lo esperaban, Yugo gano la primer pelea de su bloque sin apenas esfuerzo. Su adversario resulto ser un zoantropo tipo oso, que venía de la India.

—¡¿Es todo lo que pueden dar? —Exclamo Yugo con una sonrisa, al tiempo en que su segundo oponente caía el suelo, sin apenas haberse transformado.

A una distancia prudente del cuadrilátero, sus compañeros lo observaban.

—Tres peleas seguidas —Dijo Long con un deje de sorpresa en la voz —No deberían permitirlo

—Quizás, pero ver pelear al chico lobo es todo un espectáculo —Respondió Shenlong con una amplia sonrisa

—A todo esto, ¿Qué se supone que paso con los reporteros? —Long dirigió su pregunta a Gado, pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Los accidentes ocurren muy seguido Shin

Long asintió, y dirigió su mirada hacia Alice, ella lo noto, y pronto fijo sus ojos en el suelo.

La culpa la carcomía, si bien no había matado a nadie, casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Luego de que Gado le encomendara la misión de detener a los reporteros, pidió la ayuda de shenlong para dejar al pequeño grupo contratado por Van fuera del juego. Shenlong se ocupo de los zoantropos mejorados, dejando que Alice efectuara su plan.

Fue muy sencillo para ella desajustar los frenos del auto, y provocar con ello un impresionante accidente que llamo la atención de todos los medios y que estos se alejaran del torneo. Aún quedaba uno que otro fotógrafo, pero nada que no se pudiera resolver antes del día con un buen susto.

El alarido de un hombre la saco de sus pensamientos, alzó rápidamente la vista para ver a Shina Gado frente a un hombre con la nariz rota. Al parecer se había perdido el gran triunfo de Yugo sobre su tercer contendiente.

—¿Creen que ella exija una pelea más? —Inquirió Kenji, al tiempo en que pasaba la vista de Shina hacia Yehilyn que se hallaba al otro lado del cuadrilátero.

—Lo dudo —Le respondió Steven Goldberg —Ella sabe que tiene rivales muy fuertes en este grupo, y aunque desee pelear con la clon, no es tan tonta como para hacerlo sin antes haberla visto luchar.

—¡Pues yo quiero ver algo bueno!

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia de su hermana.

—Calma Uriko

—Pero Alice, yo quiero ver algo de acción, Yugo y Shina son buenos, pero quiero ver algo realmente bueno

—Aún faltan cuatro grupos, y aunque el torneo es ilógico, seguro que pronto veras algo bueno

La voz de Shina Gado hizo que la niña saltara a los brazos de Long, al parecer, aunque no lo admitiera, la zoantropo leopardo le daba mucho miedo a la chica gato.

—Uriko —Le dijo suavemente para calmarla —Shina solo lo dice como consejo

La niña asintió sin perder de vista a la joven que tomaba asiento en uno de los cómodos bancos de los concursantes, al lado de su padre.

Una vez que el peligro se alejo, Uriko se bajo de los brazos de Long y tomo asiento, para observar la siguiente pelea, un par de zoantropos desconocidos, y que seguramente serian débiles, pensó.

_Lo bueno vendrá cuando yo o esa chica pelirroja peleemos —_Pensó ilusionada, le habían comentado que esa mujer de larga cabellera y ojos rubís, Nagi, era muy buena peleando, aunque demasiado peligrosa. Eso estaba bien para Uriko, jamás huía de nada, salvo de un examen de matemáticas, pero a una buena pelea, o una aventura ¡Jamás!.

Como lo anticipo, la pelea fue aburrida, si bien ambos hombres eran buenos luchando, y eran verdaderas montañas de músculos, jamás se convirtieron en zoantropos, y sus movimientos parecían demasiado forzados. Al final gano un hombre alto y bronceado, con un potente golpe directo en el pecho del otro hombre que era quizás estadounidense o inglés, úriko no sabía mucho de eso, y además para cuando el moreno gano, ella ya se estaba durmiendo.

—Despierta Uriko —Le llamo la suave voz de Kenji, Uriko volteo a verlo, y pudo notar que el miraba detenidamente hacia el frente, hacia el cuadrilátero.

—¿Quién va? —Pregunto sin ganas.

—Sigue Gado, y después de él Steven…

—Aburrido

Entonces escucho la voz de su maestro, severa, y pausada como siempre.

—Después, pelea Kenji.

Por un momento Uriko le dedico una mirada a los dos hombres, tenía a Kenji a su derecha, y a Long a su izquierda, al lado de Kenji estaba Yugo, comía salchichas, y al lado de Long, debía estar su hermana, pero el sitio estaba vacío. Eso le extraño, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar preguntar:

—¿En serio Kenji-kun?

El joven solo asintió.

Uriko sonrió ampliamente, y rodeo con sus delgados brazos el cuello del chico, que al ser sorprendido, se sonrojo hasta lo increíble.

—¿U-uriko? —Balbuceo mientras la chica lo mantenía abrazado, tal era su desconcierto, que perdió de vista el combate de Gado.

—Muy buena suerte, Kenji-Kun

—He, gracias.

—¡Pero qué monos se ven! —Aclamo Shina entre risas, para el disgusto de Kenji.

Rápidamente, Uriko soltó a su amigo y se abrazo al poderoso brazo de su maestro, por su parte Kenji sufría también la burla de su hermano que le despeinaba el cabello de forma paternal.

—¡Eres un pillo!

—¡Yugo!

Shina se le acerco entonces para apretarle las mejillas, eso era el colmo, lo estaban tratando como un niño, y lo peor es que así se sentía.

—Me apiado de Kenji —Susurro Long, tratando de disimular las risas.

Entonces, Uriko aun agarrada a su brazo, le llamo muy suavemente, como susurrando.

—¿Maestro?

—¿Dime?

—¿A dónde ha ido mi hermana?

—La señorita Burthory le ah pedido ayuda, desconozco para qué, pero no tardaran en volver te lo aseguro.

—Ah, ¿Maestro?

—Dime

—¿Debería sentirme culpable por lo que le están haciendo a Kenji-Kun?

Long volteo para ver como Yugo y Shina fastidiaban a Kenji, y este, guardando lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba, soportaba sus burlas con el rostro enrojecido, y una expresión de fastidio. El muchacho era increíble.

—No —contesto a su alumna —No debes sentirte culpable. ¡Hey!, mira a Stun, sí que se las está viendo mal

—No, solo está cansando al oponente… ¡aburrido!

Long rio, le agradaba estar con Uriko, siempre que estaba con ella, podía sentirse más humano.

—Ningún combate debe pasarte en vano, observa y aprende Uriko, y solo así, lograras tus metas.

—Zzzzzz

Long gruño disgustado, pero la verdad es que se sentía contento de ver a su pequeña alumna dormida abrazándolo. Era una felicidad que dolía, pues le recordaba a su pequeña hermana, la hermana a la que no pudo salvar.

_Pero al menos pudiste salvarla a ella— _Pensó nostálgico.

Observo de nuevo al trío a su lado, ahora estaban todos serios y observando hacia el cuadrilátero. El también lo hizo, y se encontró con Steven Goldberg transformado en lo que antes ellos conocieron por Stun, con su oponente inconsciente sobre el suelo.

De inmediato se volvió a ver a Gado, el gran león Francés tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Y Long pudo sentirlo, aquella mirada brillante, Gado deseaba enfrentarse con Steven Goldberg, y de ser posible, lo haría allí mismo.

—¿Se ha dormido?

La voz de Alice le sobresalto, y de inmediato se volvió a verla, para su sorpresa, los ojos siempre alegres de la joven doctora se veían apagados y cansados, incluso noto un pequeño rasguño en su barbilla.

—Se aburrió —dijo tranquilo, aunque sus ojos observaban con detenimiento a la mujer que tomaba asiento a su lado. —Alice, ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Preferiría no hablar de ello Shin

Long asintió, el no era de la clase de persona que insistía demasiado, pero si era de la clase de persona que investigaba y aclaraba lo que le causara desconcierto, y el aspecto de Alice, y la ausencia de Jenny, eran de este tipo de cosas que el resolvía de una u otra forma. Pero por esa noche lo dejaría pasar, aun tenía que entrenar mas, y analizar a los clones.

—Pero cuando necesite ayuda —Dijo mientras miraba al joven Ohgami subir a la arena —No dude en pedírmelo

Alice asintió. —Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta.


	24. El instinto del asesino

**De nuevo les pido disculpas a todos por tardarme tanto, pero no he tenido inspiración, y me la he pasado discutiendo con mi padre por qué no deja la computadora, citiville lo tiene idiotizado. Ah, también muchísimas gracias a los que le desearon una pronta recuperación. Sin más, espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de bloody roar son propiedad de Hudson soft, y su marca registrada, este fanfic es hecho por y para entretener, y sin fin de lucro.

**Nota: y para los que no saben, mi nombre es Kotty Gudalupe Arzate Alcala, mis blogs son bloodyroarfan, Arreint, y frostsilverdragon en youtube (este lo herede… suena raro pero bueno)**

**EL INSTINTO DEL ASESINO**

Yehilyn quedó sorprendida por la velocidad y la fuerza de Shina Gado, aquel zoantropo con el que le había tocado pelear no era cualquier sujeto, era uno de los prototipos de zoantropos mejorados, supuestamente era muy resistente, pero aquella joven le había derrotado de un golpe. Simplemente increíble.

Sus puños estaban crispados sobre sus rodillas, aunque en su rostro no podía leerse ni la más mínima emoción. Seguía la pelea de Alan Gado, había escuchado mucho de él, y esperaba no llevarse una decepción.

Pero el destino siempre es caprichoso.

—Yeh —La llamó William suavemente

Yehilyn soltó un gruñido gutural como única respuesta.

—Al parecer hubo problemas con los reporteros

Yehilyn bufo.

—Eso ya lo se

—Bien, pero, ¿Sabes quién fue la culpable?

Yehilyn se estaba desesperando, aunque William era supuestamente muy inteligente, el joven se comportaba como un adolescente malcriado.

Y la enorme sonrisa en su rostro le hacía reafirmar sus ideas, William era insoportable.

—La chica conejo —Dijo todavía sonriendo —Junto a la chica murciélago, que por cierto parece estar husmeando por las instalaciones…

Eso era el colmo, si William sabía todo aquello, ¿Por qué no había hecho nada?. Sin mediar palabra se levanto de su asiento y se salió del espacio reservado para el espectáculo. En cuanto cruzaba la puerta de entrada, escuchaba al réferi proclamar a Alan Gado Vencedor.

_Que fastidio _—Pensó —_Me perderé las mejores peleas_

Llegó entonces a las instalaciones privadas, los guardias de la enorme puerta metálica estaban inconscientes, y un aroma extraño impregnaba sus cuerpos, seguramente las dos mujeres zoantropos.

—Que guay, los ha dejado tiesos

Yehilyn enarco una ceja, no se sorprendió de que William la hubiera seguido sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, sino de la forma en que el joven se expresaba.

—¿"que guay"?

—Si, es como decir increíble, sorprendente

—¿Te sorprende que dejaran inconscientes a nuestros guardias?

—Pues la verdad se me hace genial

Yehilyn gruño, aquel joven le exasperaba

—Como sea, tu ve al cuarto de cámaras, yo iré a la zona de las oficinas

William asintió, y velozmente cruzo la puerta de entrada, dirigiéndose hacia el lado izquierdo del inmenso pasillo que corría de este a oeste frente a ellos Yehilyn también cruzo la puerta, pero antes de hacer algo se detuvo a considerar sus ideas.

_Hay muchas puertas cerradas, lo que realmente no les representaría ningún problema aunque hay alarmas y dudo que quieran llamar la atención, por otro lado, luego de su pequeña incursión a mi cuarto, supondré que cuentan con información sobre las instalaciones… irán a los laboratorios._

Rápidamente recorrió el lado derecho del pasillo, llego al final de este que giraba hacia la derecha de nuevo, estaba ahora en otro largo pasillo con puertas en cada lado, entro en la puerta de al fondo, la que estaba de cara hacia ella, y bajo las escaleras. Fue entonces cuando escucho muy levemente el latir de dos corazones.

—Buenas noches, me parece que esta es zona restringida —Dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo en que cruzaba las puertas de titanio del laboratorio de Clearwater.

Aquel sitio siempre le causaba pesadillas, era demasiado grande, limpio, y tenebroso, lleno de maquinas, computadoras y enormes cilindros de vidrio donde se creaban a los clones, eso sin mencionar las estanterías repletas de fetos.

Dos mujeres estaban precisamente frente a los fetos, una rubia llevaba entre sus manos un par de papeles.

—Jenny Burtory, me parece, dígame, ¿sería tan amable de regresarme esos archivos, o tendré que arrancarle las manos?

La mujer le dedico una sonrisa socarrona, y Yehilyn no pudo reprimir un rugido, ¡Aquella mujer se burlaba de ella!.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre aquella mujer, cuando la otra se interpuso entre ambas. Su cabello era castaño y corto, y sus ojos cafés se mantenían fijos en los de ella, mostrando su absoluta determinación, de no dejarla pasar, sin importar el precio.

Yehilyn se hizo hacia atrás a sabiendas de que aquella joven no dejaría que se acercara mas a Burthory. Instintivamente se puso en su posición de pelea, la posición del tae wan do.

La mujer castaña la imito, aunque ella parecía tener un estilo más versátil, por la posición de sus piernas, y sus puños a la altura del rostro y la cintura.

—¿Quién eres?

—Por favor, Jenny, retírese

La mujer rubia dio un salto y se convirtió en una mujer murciélago, Yehilyn al ver que comenzaba a elevarse con los papeles entre sus garras se lanzo contra ella, pero un poderoso rodillazo se le interpuso, y la mando hacia atrás, escupiendo sangre.

Aquello estaba a punto de ponerse feo.

—Idiota —Gruño mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo brillante.

La joven no le respondió mientras la enorme murciélago salía velozmente por la puerta del laboratorio, sus ojos marrones aun estaban fijos en ella con una determinación que hizo que Yehilyn temblara por dentro.

—Mi nombre es Alice Nonomura, aunque quizás me recuerdes por Tsukagami

Yehilyn se puso de pie, y con el dorso de la mano se limpio la sangre. Claro que conocía ese nombre.

—La asesina de taylon

Alice asintió, y le dio confiadamente la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia una de las tantas mesas metálicas en aquella estancia, de donde tomo un fajo de papeles.

—¡¿Cómo te a través a darme la espalda?

Alice volteo a verla, en su rostro no podía leerse ninguna emoción, y eso causo un estremecimiento en Yehilyn.

—Dime algo Yehilyn, sabes algo sobre la persona que fuiste antes de ser lo que eres ahora

—¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?

—¿Qué sabes de la persona en la cual está basada toda tu información genética?

El cuerpo de Yehilyn tembló incontrolablemente, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver el rostro de Alice ahora contraído en una mueca de dolor que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—La hermana de Long Shin es tu base, fue de la que tomaron el ADN, es increíble, pero, no quiero que el piense que tu puedes ser su hermana, no quiero que sufra más, ya ha sufrido suficiente, y si está en mis manos evitarle la verdad, entonces me las manchare de nuevo con sangre… perdóname Lin Lei

El cuerpo de Yehilyn no reacciono a tiempo, Alice se lanzo sobre ella y con gran fuerza le coloco un golpe en la barbilla, el zoantropo mejorado trastabillo intentado coordinar sus movimientos, pero la antigua asesina fue lo bastante rápida como para darle una patada en el estomago. Yehilyn se vino abajo.

_No puede ser —_Pensó con rabia, justo en el momento en que Alice Nonomura le daba una patada en sus costillas.

Yehilyn se alejo rodando, pero Alice no le dejaba espacio, seguía golpeándola mientras seguía en el suelo. No había otra opción debía cambiar o moriría.

Rodo rápidamente hacia las mesas, logrando meterse debajo de una y evitando así las patadas de Alice, estaba a punto de ponerse a cuatro patas, cuando sintió un intenso dolor en el costado expuesto, era Alice que deslizándose velozmente le había propinado otra patada.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

En un segundo Yehilyn no fue consciente de si misma, su cuerpo le dolía de pies a cabeza, de adentro hacia fuera, y solo podía escuchar el estruendo del metal estrellándose contra el suelo. Trato de gritar, pero lo único que escucho fue un rugido, se había convertido.

Alice observo al zoantropo pantera, sabía del poder que tenía, de sus habilidades, y que era superior a ella, pero el recuerdo de Long con la leve esperanza de que aquella chica fuera su hermana y el recuerdo de su propia hermana le hizo mantenerse firme, ganaría esa pelea costara lo que costara.

La enorme bestia negra se lanzo sobre ella, Alice se movió justo en último momento, logrando esquivar el demoledor ataque, y antes de que el zoantropo pudiera voltearse le dio una patada en la espalda y la pantera se fue de bruces contra el suelo.

Nuevamente el monstruo se puso de pie, pero Alice corrió hacia los estantes buscando algo con lo que acabar con aquella criatura, de nuevo escucho las enormes garras rasguñar el piso encerado, y se lanzo hacia la izquierda en el último momento para evitar el embiste de la pantera.

Pero esta vez se rasguño con algo la barbilla, y un hilito de sangre cayó al suelo, se había lastimado con un fierro que acababa en punta, como una espada sin mango.

_Perfecto_

Se puso de pie y agarro el trozo de metal, la pantera ya estaba de nuevo orientada hacia ella, y se ponía en posición para saltar. Solo que esta vez, Alice no huiría.

_En verdad lo lamento_

La pantera se lanzo nuevamente contra ella, pero esta vez Alice interpuso entre ellas el enorme trozo de metal. Y en un segundo, pudo escuchar la piel siendo desgarrada, luego un enorme peso se le vino encima llevándola al suelo.

El zoantropo pantera sufría espasmos, y movía las garras frenéticamente, aferrándose al último aliento de vida que le quedaba.

Alice se apresuro a salir de debajo del cuerpo de la pantera, pero un zarpaso logro alcanzarle la pierna izquierda.

_Maldi… _

Alice reprimió la maldición al ver como el cuerpo de la pantera dejaba de moverse, y como poco a poco volvía a tomar la forma de la joven de cabellos oscuros.

Trato de evitar mirar la sangre, fue toda una suerte que no se hubiera manchado.

Cerró los ojos elevando una plegaria por aquella pobre criatura, y reprimiendo las lagrimas salió del laboratorio, seguramente Jenny estaría en problemas. Pero para su sorpresa, encontró a la señorita Burthory en la entrada, con los papeles en las manos, intacta, salvo por su vestido.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Le preguntó, pero Alice se negó a contestar.

—Como gustes, fue difícil librarme del otro gato, pero lo perdí, no tardara en venir, ve con los otros, yo debo ir a cambiarme.

Alice asintió y la paso de largo dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia los bancos junto a los demás miembros del equipo. No supo cómo o cuando Jenny se fue, solo fue consciente cuando la presencia de ella ya no era evidente.

Pero no importaba, ya no importaba si detenían a Van, o las peleas de sus amigos, ella había asesinado a un ser vivo, a una persona, clon o no, y lo había hecho con la esperanza de que no lastimara a uno de sus camaradas, ¿Pero había hecho lo correcto?.

Una parte de ella la consolaba diciéndole que lo había hecho bien, que era la mejor, la otra parte, mas real, le decía que seguía siendo una asesina, y que mato a aquella joven porque era una amenaza para su persona, la había matado, porque su instinto era ese, el de asesinar.

Nadie reparo en ella cuando se acerco de nuevo a la zona de participantes, se limpio en el baño la herida del rasguño, y se subió las calcetas para ocultarlo, por suerte no era profundo y no se notaria.

Llego a su asiento al lado de Long, y la escena que vio fue como un golpe bajo, vio a su hermanita abrazada al brazo de Long, durmiendo plácidamente. Eso le recordó lo que Long perdió, y todo por aquel instinto que los dominaba a todos ellos.

—¿Se ha dormido? —Dijo para tratar de desviar su mente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Long se volvió hacia ella, parecía sorprendido, quizás si lo estaba, pensó Alice, al fin y al cabo ella sabia ser sigilosa.

El hombre la miro detenidamente por unos segundos, y con voz suave dijo:

—Se aburrió —Hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en Alice —¿Alice, que le sucedió?

Alice desvió la mirada hacia el cuadrilátero, necesitaba distraer su cabeza del tema de Long y del clon basado en los genes de su hermana.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello Shin —Dijo de forma fría, nada propio de ella.

El hombre asintió, seguramente no iba a molestarla más, y Alice reprimió un suspiro de alivio, para luego tomar asiento al lado del hombre, que ahora veía hacia el cuadrilátero.

—Pero cuando necesite ayuda, no dude en pedírmelo

Alice crispo los puños con fuerza, aquellas palabras le dolían por que le recordaban lo que acaba de hacer, y las razones que la impulsaron. Trago saliva con dificultad.

El hombre le dedico otra mirada, esta vez con una leve pero sincera sonrisa en el rostro, lo que logro hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

Trato de devolver la sonrisa, pero no lo logro, aunque al menos pudo decir de forma sincera:

—Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta


	25. Somos muy parecidos

**SOMOS MUY PARECIDOS**

—¡¿Cómo que está muerta? —Grito enfadado el hombre de la pantalla de la computadora —No fue diseñada para morir, no puede morir, ¡¿eres consciente de cuanto invertimos en ella?

—Sí señor, pero vera, es muy extraño, tenía una gran viga de acero en el estomago, no creo que muera, puede recuperarse

Van Clearwater sudaba frio, no entendía como había pasado, su plan era sencillo, dejaría pasar a los espías, mandaría a sus zoantropos mejorados y estos las eliminarían, obteniendo antes las muestras de tejidos que necesitaba.

Pero algo había salido mal, tremendamente mal, la mujer murciélago había burlado a William, eso podía esperarse, pero la aparente muerte de Yehilyn era un golpe bajo, muy bajo.

—Debes deshacerte de ella Van —Dijo el hombre de la pantalla.

—Pero señor, quizás aún pueda hacer algo, si me da algo de tiempo

—El torneo está en marcha, y la quimera esta en él, no podemos perder tiempo con ese experimento fallido.

—Pero quizás William no sea suficientemente…

—¡Silencio! —Van enmudeció ante aquellas ordenes —Lo he pensado desde el principio, así que te mandare un remplazo, una versión más completa y perfecta de tu adorada Yehilyn, puedes llamarle como te guste, el nombre no importa, para mi es sencillamente cero, podrá pasar por Yehilyn con facilidad, pero será mejor, y además, estará única y totalmente bajo mis órdenes.

Van trago saliva.

—Y si me fallas Van, Cero te matara antes de que puedas hacer algo.

OoOoOoO

Shenlong se aburrió pronto del torneo, los combates por el momento eran ridículos, ningún zoantropo se le comparaba a los que participaron en el reino zoantropo, la única pelea que bien pudo entretenerle fue la de Uranus, pero más por el atractivo visual que ella representaba que por la pelea. El sujeto que la enfrento no pudo hacerle ni sudar.

Las cosas habían salido bien, todos sus nuevos "amigos" habían pasado sus rondas, pero dejarían las demás peleas para mañana, y entonces sería el turno de ver al clon pelear, y de paso de ver nuevamente a Buzusima.

Una mueca se formo en su rostro, odiaba a aquel hombre, y juraría que estaba muerto, pero el destino era en verdad extraño.

Como no le gustaba socializar mucho se había mantenido lejos de los demás miembros de la "misión demente" como le gustaba decirle, y por lo mismo pudo salirse sin más, antes de que otro hombre quisiera retar a Uranus, total, ella ganaría, así que no se intereso.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín de la mansión, caray, a él le gustaría tener una casa así, pero el trabajar no era lo suyo, y no era porque fuera un flojo, sino porque no le agradaba su vida, no le agradaba la gente.

_Pero eres tan cobarde por no quererte matar_

Se detuvo en mitad del jardín, la luna comenzaba a salir en el cielo, y su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba molesto, furioso consigo mismo por no poder tener el valor de terminar su existencia. Pero tampoco quería darle la satisfacción ni a Long, ni a Gado ni a Busuzima de que supieran que él había muerto.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, estaba exhausto, aburrido y tenía ganas de beber algo, se dijo que iría a comprar algo de beber, y de poder encontrar a alguien con quien pelear, solo para divertirse.

Se disponía a dar la vuelta y saltar la barda del jardín cuando de pronto escucho un leve ruido, pisadas, alejándose velozmente por algún sitio al este de la mansión. Pero eso no fue lo que disparo la curiosidad de Shenlong, sino el sutil olor a sangre.

Corrió hacia el sitio en que se dirigían los pasos, y hacia donde el olor a sangre se hacía más intenso, con el debido cuidado de mantenerse oculto y de no hacer ruido con sus pisadas.

_Sería mejor ser un tigre ahora_

Pensó mientras se acercaba a una parte de la barda que rodeaba el jardín, la subió de un solo salto, y una vez situado sobre ella, inspecciono con la mirada el terreno. El cielo se había vuelto más oscuro, pero eso no le impedía ver con claridad.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres llevaban cargando una especie de camilla, y sobre ella había alguien cubierto por una manta de color negro. El olor a sangre provenía de aquella persona o cosa. Así que Shenlong se bajo de la barda y siguió al grupo.

Subieron su carga a una camioneta de color oscuro, pero fue allí cuando una mano pálida y ensangrentada se asomo por debajo de la manta atrayendo la atención de Shenlong.

—Es una lástima —dijo uno de los hombres

—¿Que importa?, es un maldito juguete de Clearwater, hará otro, ya veras, este no pudo con las exigencias

—Pero tengo entendido que se regeneran

—Por eso debemos matarla al llegar a la base, o de ser posible antes…

Shenlong no entendió exactamente porque se transformo en ese momento, ni el por qué salto sobre aquellos hombres, iba a matarlos, solo por saber quien estaba bajo la sabana, pero una veloz figura plateada le detuvo, estrellándole contra la camioneta.

Era Xion, quien convertido en su forma de bestia se quedo mirando fijamente a aquellos hombres. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron petrificados, con los rostros cubiertos de su propia sangre y el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras.

Shenlong se levanto con dificultad, y el no nacido se volvió hacia él, luego volteo su rostro hacia la camilla, el también quería lo que había bajo ella.

_Ni lo sueñes _

Shenlong rugió en cuanto su cuerpo se precipito contra el de Xion, llevándolos a los dos contra el suelo. Sorprendido el no nacido intentaba quitarse al tigre de encima, pero este se había prensado a su cuello, manteniendo su poderosa mandíbula aferrada su extraña carne metálica.

Desesperado por aquella intromisión, y viendo como los humanos huían, el no nacido saco sus letales aspas y las enterró en el costado del tigre.

Pero el aguerrido zoantropo no se lo soltaba, seguía mordiendo a pesar de las heridas que le hacia su contrincante. Xion tendría una única salid, eliminar al clon.

Estaba a punto de enterrar su letal cuchilla en la cabeza del tigre, cuando algo lo empujo con gran fuerza hacia el suelo, fue entonces cuando se vio librado de las fauces del tigre, que ahora se mantenía erguido sobre las dos patas traseras.

El no nacido se puso de pie, el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para desestabilizarlo, pero no para herirle, se volvió hacia la dirección que miraba el tigre, y allí, manteniéndose en pie con gran dificultad y con la ropa manchada de sangre estaba una de las invenciones de Clearwater, Yehilyn el zoantropo pantera.

En verdad era increíble, la mujer había sido herida de muerte, pero seguía con vida y de pie, era algo digno de admirar, pero a Xion no le importaba demasiado, si le impresionaba, incluso la admiraba, pero lo que necesitaba era información.

Velozmente se lanzo sobre ella.

Pudo ver como la joven cerraba los ojos, quizás rindiéndose ante lo inevitable que era su muerte, eso le causo cierta gracia al no nacido, pero el golpe que recibió instantes antes de llegar hasta ella, le borro toda alegría de la mente.

Era el tigre nuevamente, que ahora le mantenía aferrado con sus garras.

_Esta vez estas muerto —_Pensó Xion con furia, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie y lanzaba al tigre violeta por los aires. Estaba decidido, para llevarse a la chica primero tendría que matar al zoantropo clonado.

_Y eso está muy bien para mi_

Entonces escucho un rugido, y de nuevo algo impacto contra su cuerpo, haciéndole caer hacia el frente.

Rodo rápidamente evitando por poco las poderosas garras de una criatura de pelo negro. A penas podía creerlo, era la chica de Van, que a pesar de lo débil que estaba había cambiado a su forma de bestia para ayudar al tigre.

_El tigre_

A penas pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Shelong se lanzaba contra él, le dio un golpe en la quijada, pero la pantera se le había lanzado sobre la espalda mordiéndolo.

Intento quitársela de encima, pero el tigre de nuevo cargaba contra él, llevándolos a los tres al suelo. Rodaron de nuevo alejándose de la camioneta. Xion intento ponerse en pie, pero ambos felinos le mantenían en el suelo.

Ya era más que suficiente, no podía gastar fuerzas de esa forma, con un rápido golpe de sus cuchillas dio a la pantera en el rostro, lanzándola lejos de él, al tigre que saltaba sobre su espalda, pudo esquivarlo, y luego lo tomo por la cola y lo aventó junto a la pantera. Tenía el camino libre, así que contra todo lo que creía, y contra su honor, se fue corriendo alejándose de los felinos.

Ya los vería otro día, y cuando pasara, se vengaría de ellos.

Yehilyn regreso a su forma humana, y cayó al suelo rendida, estaba claro que morirá, podría regenerarse, lo sabía, pero necesitaría tiempo, tiempo que el enorme zoantropo tigre frente a ella no le daría, se giro sobre un costado para poder apaciguar el dolor que sentía en su abdomen, al menos tenía el consuelo de que el dolor se disiparía, cuando aquel tigre la asesinara. Cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable.

Pero la muerte nunca llego, en cambio se encontró entre unos fuertes brazos que le levantaban con mucho cuidado, unos brazos humanos.

—¿Por qué? —Alcanzó a susurrar,

—Porque yo también sé lo que se siente ser un juguete —Le respondió aquel hombre.

Momentos más tarde se hallaba en la parte de atrás de una camioneta, recostada sobre una camilla de hospital y cubierta por una gruesa sabana de color oscuro. El hombre tigre iba conduciendo.

—Gracias por ayudarme —Dijo él —Ese tipo, Xion es realmente fuerte

Yehilyn no pudo contestar, no tenía la fuerza, pero estuvo de acuerdo con el hombre en que, en efecto, Xion era muy fuerte.

Shenlong por su parte estaba confundido, había actuado por puro impulso, nada nuevo en él, pero la necesidad de venganza que sintió cuando aquellos hombres hablaban de esa mujer como si fuera un objeto, fue como si hablaran de él mismo. Por otra parte le causo una gran impresión descubrir que Xion también estaba interesado en los clones, al menos en Yehilyn, pues había demostrado una gran determinación en el combate.

Y luego estaba el asunto de ella, que aun al borde de la muerte se atrevió a entrar en el combate para, le dolía admitirlo, y jamás lo haría de hecho, salvarle la vida.

Luego entonces, y contra todos sus principios debía ayudarla, después de todo, pensó, eran seres muy parecidos.

Fue una suerte que los hombres dejaran las llaves del vehículo y justo donde Shenlong pudo verlas y tomarlas con rapidez. No tenía mucho tiempo, la mujer se veía mal, y solo había un sitio donde podrían atender a un zoantropo, la clínica de la mujer vampiro.

Para su desgracia había mucho tráfico, y el no tenía la paciencia y ni el tiempo para soportarlo, estaciono la camioneta en un sitio prohibido, no le importaba, no era suya. Se bajo y fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta de la carga, saco a la mujer con cuidado, recargándola contra su pecho. Ella solo dio un respingo.

—Perdona, pero soy más rápido a pie —Le dijo, aunque sabía que ella no le escucharía. De un salto subió a un árbol, y de salto en salto se dispuso a acortar camino, subiría a los edificios de ser necesario. Solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, porque el hecho de sentir la sangre seca en la piel de la chica le hacía preocuparse.

OoOoOoOoO

Jenny estaba en su auto, leyendo los archivos que había logrado obtener, cuando su celular sonó. De mala gana tomo el aparato y contesto a la llamada.

—Aquí Jenny Burtory, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Señorita —La voz al otro lado de la línea era de uno de los empleados de la clínica —Un conocido suyo acaba de llegar con una mujer en muy malas condiciones, la hemos atendido claro está, es un zoantropo, pero…

—Habla ya Tom, no tengo mucho tiempo

—Si señorita, discúlpeme, el señor Shenlong ha traído a una joven con una enorme herida en el abdomen, la chica es una jovencita entre los veinte o veinticinco años, cabello oscuro, tez blanca, ojos oscuros, ¿Le suena familiar?, el señor Shenlong no nos ha dicho nada sobre ella

Jenny se quedo pasmada por unos segundos, aquella descripción se le figuraba a la clon de Clearwater, pero eso no podía ser, no había forma, porque la clon estaba en el complejo de Clearwater, y dudaba que Shenlong fuese tan altruista.

—Bien Tom, háganse cargo —Dijo con la voz tranquila —Atiéndanla bien, también al señor Shenlong, iré lo más rápido que pueda, no dejes que se vayan.

—No señorita, no se irán

—Gracias Tom.

En cuanto colgó, se dispuso a mandar un mensaje a Steven, debía informarlo de lo ocurrido, a él, y a los demás. Y en cuanto el mensaje fue enviado, arranco su auto (un flamante corvette rojo sangre) y se dirigió al departamento que rentaba en Barcelona, necesitaba cambiarse la ropa, guardar los archivos, e ir a la clínica lo antes posible.

OOoOoOo

Contra todo lo que le había dicho, shenlong se había quedado al lado de Yehilyn durante esas cuatro largas horas, y seguramente así seguiría toda la noche.

Por suerte la mujer se veía estable, y su herida parecía sanar de una forma impresionante, aunque muy lentamente, para ser un zoantropo considerado de "alto nivel".

—Te debo la vida —Dijo ella, muy débilmente, que Shenlong tuvo que acercar el oído a sus labios para poder entenderle.

—Tu salvaste la mía

Yehilyn sonrió.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Shenlong repitió lo mismo que hacía unos segundos, se acerco a sus labios y escucho, una vez término se enderezo y respondió:

—Yo también fui un experimento, me trataron como un juguete, me utilizaron y luego me desecharon, pero ahora aquí estoy, libre, viviendo el día con día solo para demostrarles a esos bastardos que yo no obedezco las ordenes de nadie, que mi vida la controlo yo y nadie más.

Yehilyn sonrió.

—Eres admirable

—Y tú también puedes serlo, eres una zoantropo, un ser superior, no dejes que un inútil te controle y decida qué hacer con tu vida

—Bien, Gracias por todo… Shenlong, cuando te conocí… creí que eras un imbécil

—Y yo pensé que eras una maldita perra, pero veo que me equivoque, eres una niña muy sensible

Shenlong estaba sonriendo, le sorprendía la calma que aquella mujer podía tener a pesar de que el la insultaba y le retaba.

—Una perra que te pateo el trasero…

—Si bueno, quiero la revancha

—La tendrás

Shenlong se puso de pie y fue al garrafón que le dejaron en la habitación, tomo un vasito de papel y lo lleno con agua, luego volvió con Yehilyn y se lo ofreció.

Tuvo que ayudarle a enderezarse, y a ponerle el vasito en la boca para que bebiera, aun estaba débil, pero ya tenía mejor color.

—¿Y entonces? —dijo shenlong —¿Seguirás con Van, o nos vas a ayudar a detenerlo?

Yehilyn abrió los ojos y los poso sobre Shenlong, el le miraba fijamente.

—¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

—Matarlo por jugar con otros que son como yo, por hacer a otros como yo

Yehilyn volvió a cerrar los ojos

—Entonces Shenlong, hare lo que sea necesario para que lo logres

La sonrisa de Shenlong desapareció, aunque sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción. A lo que Yehilyn, dudosa, pregunto:

—¿Estamos del mismo bando?

—Siempre lo hemos estado, bueno descansa, ya podrás contarme sobre Van más tarde —Dijo el hombre, para después tomar asiento en la silla al lado de la cama.

Yehilyn no entendía lo que había pasado, como de un momento a otro podía verse traicionada por el hombre al que consideraba su padre, por su gente, y como ahora, momentos después, era un extraño, un perfecto desconocido el que le ofrecía su mano y su apoyo.

Luego sus pensamientos se volvieron más violentos, Shenlong tenía razón, nadie iba a jugar con ella, ella no era un objeto, y haría que todos y cada uno de los que así la vieron pagaran con creces aquel atrevimiento.

Van la había traicionado, y ahora el pagaría las consecuencias.


	26. Nunca sabes en quien puedes confiar

**NUNCA SABES EN QUIEN PUEDES CONFIAR**

Kenji gano su combate sin apenas esfuerzo, aunque muchos le notaron muy distraído sobre el cuadrilátero, y en verdad que el maestro ninja lo estaba, porque no diviso a ninguno de los dos clones.

A penas fue declarado vencedor, Kenji volvió a su lugar, miro a todos sus compañeros, al parecer también habían reparado en la usencia de los clones, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención al joven ninja cuando llego a su asiento.

—¿Dónde está la señorita Burtory?

Gado se encogió de hombros, Steven miro de manera fulminante al león Frances, y Shina resoplo, los demás solo cerraron los ojos y negaron con la cabeza, todos excepto Alice que desvió la mirada hacia un punto en las gradas.

—¿Alice? —Le llamo Kenji.

—Dijo que tenía que cambiarse de ropa

—¿Cambiarse? —Dijo Shina alzando la voz —¿Deja esta "operación" para irse a cambiar de ropa… ¡estupendo!

—Shina —Le llamó su padre, logrando que al menos la joven se calmara un poco.

Kenji sin embargo pensó que Shina estaba en lo correcto, aunque no le agradara ni un poco, pero era cierto, ¿Por qué demonios Jenny Burtory debía irse a cambiar de ropa, si esa fase del torneo terminaría dentro de pocos minutos?.

_Aquí hay algo extraño_

—Supondré que tiene un departamento aquí en España, ¿o no señor Steven?

Pregunto Kenji, aunque pronunciar aquel nombre le costaba un poco de trabajo, no podía quitarse de la mente el recuerdo de aquel ser de piel azul, Stun, que ahora le respondió de forma afirmativa, pero con un rostro humano e increíblemente amable.

—Pero no te preocupes muchacho, la señorita Burtory estará bien, seguramente alguna emergencia se presento en la clínica

Kenji Asintió, luego se volvió a mirar al resto del equipo, al parecer nadie confiaba en las palabras de Stun, pero tampoco tenían mucho para decir al respecto.

Resignado Kenji se sento de nuevo en su sitio, y sobre el cuadrilátero, estaba Van Clearwater, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

_Lo que me indica, que bien Alice estaba observando al hombre bajar desde la gradas, no que me oculte algo._

Pensó con cierta molestia, aquello era demasiado extraño.

—Kenji —Lo llamo Long en un susurro, y el joven ninja se acerco un poco al zoantropo tigre.

—Uriko se aburrió como no tienes idea

Kenji observo a la joven dormida entre los brazos de Long, no entendía que tenia aquello de relevante. Así que solo se limito a asentir.

Long se levanto con Uriko entre sus brazos, y camino hacia Shina Gado, que lo miro confundida. Y no era para menos Kenji estaba en las mismas.

—Cuídala un momento por favor

—¿He?

—Claro Tigre, está en buenas manos —Tercio Yugo con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque sus ojos estaban posados en Clearwater, que mencionaba lo orgulloso que estaba del torneo, y de cómo habían terminado las cosas, que las peleas de mañana serian dadas a conocer en unos momentos, y que luego habría un banquete.

_Pero se ve tan mal, como si algo le doliera —_Pensó Yugo, y sabía que él no era el único que lo había notado, así que accedió a ayudar a Shina a cuidar de Uriko.

—¿Pero por que yo?

—Vamos Shina —Dijo Yugo sin dejar de ver a Clearwater —Es solo una niña, y esta dormida

Sin poder hacer más, Shina cargo a Uriko ante las risas de su padre y Yugo que parecían divertidos con aquella escena. Por su parte Shina fulmino a Long con la mirada, aquel hombre le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Pero Long solo se limito a sonreírle y a caminar en dirección a la salida, seguido por Kenji.

—¿A dónde van? —Inquirio Alice, aunque al igual que Yugo, parecía muy atenta a lo que Van Clearwater decía.

—Yo quiero un poco de aire fresco —Contestó Long

—Y yo tengo hambre, voy a la maquina dispensadora de alimentos, que está en la entrada, tiene unas galletas deliciosas

Alice volteo a verlo, aquello era algo que no esperaba de Kenji Ohgami, más sin embargo el joven se mostraba calmado, con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien —Dijo volviendo a ver hacia el cuadrilátero, los próximos combates estaban siendo anunciados.

—Con permiso

Kenji salió a paso normal, Long se había adelantado, pero no tardaría en encontrarlo. Llego hasta la puerta principal, y saco unas monedas de sus bolsillos para introducirlas en la maquina dispensadora de comida.

—¿En verdad son ricas esas galletas?

—Realmente no lo sé Long, pero si no las llevo Alice sospechara

—Alice ya sospecha amigo mío

—¿Y desde cuando nuestro amigos sospechan de nosotros Shin?

Long suspiro y recargo la espalda contra la pared, se veía agotado.

—Note a Alice muy extraña, incluso vi una herida en su pierna, y un rasguño en su rostro, no quiso decirme nada, y luego el que Jenny no llegara, y diera una excusa tan tonta como la de ir a cambiarse de ropa

—No es tan tonta si piensas en que se trata de Jenny Burtory

Long asintió.

—Lo sé, no es tan mala, pero entonces, para que se fuese a cambiar de ropa es porque algo paso, y dudo que haya sido una simple mancha de comida

—¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—No lo sé, ¿Interrogar a Jenny Burtory parece lo mejor?, pero no se te olvide que tiene a dos matones como protectores

Kenji rio.

—¿Gado y Steven?, nada que no podamos solucionar si contamos con los aliados adecuados

—Míranos, confabulando contra nuestros propios aliados

Kenji abrió el paquete de galletas, y ofreció una al zontropo tigre. El hombre en verdad se veía mal, con los ojos entrecerrados y los hombros hundidos, como si de pronto, todo el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus espaldas.

—Ellas nos están ocultando algo Long, lo que me dice que no confían en nosotros, luego entonces ¿podemos confiar en ellas?

—Entiendo tu punto, incluso lo apoyo, pero si hacemos eso, ¿Qué les da a los demás la seguridad para confiar en nosotros?. Kenji, he sido un asesino a sueldo por mucho tiempo, no suelo confiar en las personas, y claro que ellas no confían en mí, porque lo único que sé hacer es matar…

—¡No diga eso!

Long se quedo callado ante la enérgica voz del joven

—Usted ya no es un asesino, usted es un buen hombre Shin, ha ayudado a muchos, y ahora emplea sus habilidades en combate para enseñar a otro a defenderse, es cierto que muchos aún no confían en usted, pero muchos otros si lo hacemos.

Long suspiro, el chico parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, y más seguro de que él no le haría daño a nadie, a no ser que fuera necesario. Así que decidió tomar una galleta.

—Gracias Kenji

—¿Entonces cual es el plan?

—No creo que ni Alice ni Jenny planeen algo que nos perjudique, más sin embargo hay que averiguar que les ocurrió, o que saben que no quieren compartir.

—Bien —Dijo Kenji —Regresare con los otros

—Yo daré una pequeña vuelta por el terreno, no sé si lo notaste pero Clearwater se veía un tanto preocupado, casi diría que triste. Y además, al inicio de la pelea de Yugo pude ver a Shenlong en las gradas, supondré que se aburrió, porque se salió.

—¿Crees que Shenlong tenga algo que ver en lo de Alice?

Long negó con la cabeza, para después darle una mordida a la galleta.

—No lo creo, pero investigare de todas formas, vaya, que ricas galletas

Kenji sonrió, y al igual que el hombre dio una mordida a su galleta.

—Mmm, bien creo que sí, están ricas.

—Bien, me retiro, por favor discúlpame con los demás, diles que quería un tiempo a solas

—¿Sabes que Shina irá a buscarte verdad?

Los ojos de Long se abrieron desmesuradamente, al tiempo en que levantaba sus cejas en señal inquisitiva.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si —Contesto Kenji luego de terminarse su galleta —Por alguna razón le interesas mucho, en cuanto sepa que te fuiste por que "necesitabas un tiempo a solas" ira a buscarte

Long profirió algo parecido a un gruñido, cuando se alejo de la pared, y comenzaba a caminar hacia el exterior.

—No sé que decir sobre ello, bueno, solo pídele que me dé… tiempo

—Claro, buena suerte

Kenji sonrió ampliamente, por alguna razón el semblante de Long había cambiado, sus pasos volvían a ser enérgicos y caminaba erguido, claro con una expresión de total confusión en el rostro, pero eso era mejor a que estuviese deprimido.

Kenji volvió lo mas rápido que pudo con el resto del equipo, todo había terminado, y al parecer muchos participantes se dirigían hacia la fiesta, fue entonces que Kenji choco contra un hombre que se veía muy desalineado.

—Xion

Los ojos azules de aquel hombre se posaron en los de Kenji, quien le observaba con cierto espanto y odio. Era algo a lo que Xion estaba acostumbrado, pero no tenía tiempo para aquella escena.

Le habían herido en su cuerpo y en su orgullo, y el ver al niño topo allí solo hacía que se sintiera peor.

Sin mediar palabra el no nacido se dirigió hacia un grupo de personas, concretamente iba hacia la entrada de la zona de los combates, allí, una hermosa mujer recargada contra la pared le estaba esperando. Uranus.

Kenji les observo aún con el cuerpo tenso, hasta que los vio caminar nuevamente hacia su dirección. Ambos pasaron de largo, sin dedicarle una mirada.

Y fue entonces cuando lo noto.

Xion estaba herido, sus ropas estaban manchadas de tierra, su cabello un tanto despeinado y por su frente bajaba un hilillo de sangre.

_¿Pero qué demonios ocurrió?_

Con la impresión que le había causado ver a Xion y en aquel estado, Kenji se movio más rápido por entre el mar de gente, era increíble que a pesar de que no hubiese periodistas mucho público se había presentado.

Llego sin aire hasta los asientos de sus compañeros, que ya se encontraban de pie. Todos tenían rostros de preocupación.

—¿Qué paso? —Les pregunto, al ver los rostros de cada uno.

—Mañana Shenlong se enfrenta a uno de los clones, y Uranus también va a luchar —Le contesto Yugo quien llevaba a Uriko entre sus brazos.

—Ademas hay algo que me preocupa, Uriko no ha despertado —Dijo ahora Alice

Kenji observo a Uriko, parecía muy tranquila, quizás solo fuese fatiga.

—¿Puede ser un efecto secundario del XGC?—Pregunto Kenji, pero ahora dirigiéndose solo a Steven Goldberg. Quien asintió.

—Puede que así sea, por ello vamos a la clínica, además quiero saber que paso con Jenny, mañana también es su turno.

—¿Y a ti que te paso?, te vez asustado, y… ¿Dónde está el tigre?

—Pues veras Shina, el quiso tomar un poco de aire fresco, dijo que quería estar a solas un tiempo

La zoantropo leopardo bufo.

—Ese hombre, ¿Y sobre ti?

—Vi a Xion

—Sí, nosotros también chico topo

Kenji crispo los puños.

—¡No es solo eso!...

Kenji reprimió el impulso de querer saltarle encima a la joven Gado, sabía que lo que había visto era importante, pero no sabía si podía compartirlo aún con el resto del equipo.

—Me preocupa el señor Long —Dijo por fin —Shina, por favor… ¿Puedes acompañarme?, tú tienes auto, y conoces la ciudad, así que, en lo que los demás van a la clínica con Uriko…

—Claro, hey Yugo, ¿no te importa que me lleve a tu hermanito verdad?

Yugo negó con la cabeza, aunque aquello no le gustaba ni un poco. Era sabido que esos dos no se llevaban en lo mínimo, y el que Kenji se preocupara así por Long no era buena señal.

—Solo tráelo en una pieza

Shina asintió.

—Claro, bueno papá creo que llegare un poco tarde a casa, ese tigre camina demasiado, vamos Kenji

Y así, ambos salieron corriendo del complejo, y una vez que se encontraron afuera, Shina se detuvo para platicar con el joven ninja.

—¿Y entonces que ocurrió Bakuryu?

—Por hoy hare de cuenta que jamás me llamaste así. Mira Shina, no sé si lo notaste, pero Alice se ve extraña

—Y esta herida de la pierna

—Sí, y lo de Jenny…

—Eso no me dice nada nuevo, también sospecho que saben algo que no quieren decirnos, y luego está la cara de compungido de Clearwater, y sé que por algo de ello el señor Shin se fue a pasear ¿Cierto?

Kenji asintió, debía recordar que aquella joven no era una chica cualquiera, era una solado experta, una de las mejores mercenarias del mundo.

—Así es, además, dijo que vio a Shenlong al inicio del torneo, pero que lo vio irse

—¿Entonces fue a buscar a Shenlong?

—No precisamente, solo fue a tratar de averiguar algo, pero eso no es todo… Vi a Xion en el pasillo, parecía como si hubiese peleado con alguien, llevaba la ropa sucia de lodo y tierra, incluso tenía sangre en el rostro

Shina se cruzo de brazos y sus ojos añiles se quedaron fijos en Kenji.

—¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la extraña reacción de Alice, la desaparición de Jenny y con la ausencia de Shenlong?

Aquello no era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación.

—Bien —Dijo la joven —Entonces apresurémonos a buscar al señor tigre

—No será necesario Jane

Shina sonrió.

—Me alegra verte Tigre, ¿Y qué hay de nuevo?

Los ojos de Long se tornaron oscuros, y Shina borró rápidamente su sonrisa. Algo malo había pasado.

—Encontré un rastro de sangre, que por cierto me olía muy familiar.


	27. Una incomoda sorpresa

**Una disculpa a todo el mundo, perdonen por la tardanza, pero es que no había inspiración, ni computadora. **

**Además andaba de viaje Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y leen este fic tan larguisisisimo.**

**Bueno ¡Aguente bloody roar!**

**Y por si acaso LOS PERSONAJES DE BLOODY ROAR SON PROPIEDAD DE HUDSON SOFT Y SU MARCA REGISTRADA. HISTORIA SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO**

**DISFRUTEN**

**Una incómoda sorpresa**

—Miren

La voz de Long rasgo el fresco aire de la noche. Sus acompañantes, Shina y Kenji, quedaron sorprendidos al ver aquellos inequivocables signos de lucha en aquel sitio.

Era un ancho pasillo de tierra situado al este de la mansión, a la izquierda estaba bordeado por una barda de árboles y arbustos, a la derecha tenía la barda de la mansión, la cual los tres saltaron sin problema alguno.

—¿Qué creen que haya ocurrido? —Preguntó Kenji Ohgami mientras sostenía un trozo de tela morada entre sus manos.

—No lo sé —Contesto Long, aunque sus ojos estaban observando con sumo interés a Shina Gado, que unos cuantos metros delante de ellos parecía revisar el suelo.

—Un vehículo, presumiblemente una camioneta de trabajo pesado arranco desde aquí, lamentablemente, no podríamos seguirla, pues dudo que el camino de tierra siga más adelante

Long gruño, aquello estaba mal, lo sabía y el olor de la sangre le estaba alterando.

_Espera, piensa, ¿Por qué te es tan familiar este olor?_

—Kenji —de nuevo fue Shina quien interrumpió los pensamientos de Long, y la tranquilidad de la noche. —Dijiste que Xion tenía lodo en la ropa, ¿Verdad?

Kenji asintió.

—Bueno, aquí hay partes donde la tierra esta húmeda… y por allí —dijo mientras señalaba hacia la barda de árboles —Hay pisadas de por lo menos cuatro personas

—Aquí también hay partes de tierra húmeda, ropa… sangre… y… pelos…

En cuanto escucharon lo último, Shina y Long se apresuraron a ponerse al lado de Kenji, se pusieron en cuclillas, y observaron la tierra. Allí, a penas visibles se encontraban trozos de una extraña materia plateada, y pelos de color oscuro, y otros de color blanco.

—Zoantropos —Susurró Long mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en aquellos pedazos de color plata. —Podemos suponer que las personas que huyeron presenciaron la pelea de un par o un trió de zoantropos, entre los que se encontraba Xion

—Luego entonces… los zoantropos se llevaron la camioneta

Kenji se puso de pie y comenzó a registrar a su alrededor, debía haber algo más allí, lo que fuera. Se volvió hacía sus compañeros, Shina tenía un trozo de tela oscura entre sus manos.

—Creo que esto bien puede pertenecer a Shenlong

Long le quito el trozo de ropa, y lo acerco hacia su nariz.

—Eso parece… pero hay… otro olor muy familiar…

—Yehilyn —Dijeron ambos al unisonó, dejando a Kenji un tanto confundido. ¿Por qué habrían estado en el mismo sitio la clon, Shenlong y Xion?.

—¿En serio?

—Estuvimos muy cerca de ella —comenzó a explicarle Shina —conocemos su olor

Kenji frunció el ceño.

—Bien, pero por el momento —dedicó un vistazo a su alrededor —parece que no tenemos mucho más que hacer por aquí.

Los otros dos asintieron, pues por más que querían hacer algo para resolver el misterio, no tenían nada más con que poder resolverlo. Y sin más, se dispusieron a volver a la casa de los Gado.

—¿Y qué mentira le diremos a tu padre? —Preguntó Kenji.

Shina se encogió de hombros —No lo sé, pero podríamos decirle que encontramos al tigre bebiendo

Long gruño en señal de protesta, y ambos rieron.

—No sería mala idea señor Shin

—Gracias Ohgami

—Bueno, ya que solo estamos nosotros tres, ¿Quién quiere un poco de helado?— Aclamó Shina al tiempo en que tomaba a ambos hombres por los brazos —Sera rápido, se los prometo

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jenny llegó a la clínica lo más rápido que pudo, el tráfico le había puesto de malas, y rogaba para que Steven no llegara antes que ella. Le había mandado un mensaje indicándole que quería verlo en la clínica, solo.

Pero conocía al resto del equipo y temía que Steven no pudiera llegar, o al menos no sin compañía.

El personal del tercer turno la saludo de muy buen agrado, como siempre, y le facilitaron de inmediato la habitación en la que se encontraba Shenlong con la joven zoantropo, que por cierto, le decían se había recuperado de forma sombrosa.

_Y eso es sencillamente malo_

Llegó entonces a la puerta de la habitación, vacilando un poco antes de entrar, ¿Qué se suponía que encontraría?. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y tomo la perilla de la puerta.

—No te creo —Escuchó decir a una voz femenina entre risas, lo que le hizo detenerse.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, tuve a ese idiota durante meses como mi esclavo, lástima que el dinero se le termino

Esa era sin duda alguna la voz de Shenlong, se escuchaba demasiado tranquilo, casi alegre. Tentada por la curiosidad, Jenny acerco su oído a la puerta.

—¿Y entonces, como es eso de los supuestos recuerdos? —Dijo Shenlong, y por una extraña razón, Jenny lo imagino con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Se escucho un suspiro, y luego la voz cansada de la mujer.

—No sé qué ocurre con exactitud, solo sé que tengo sueños, o visiones, como desee verlo, donde aparece Long a punto de atacarme… No, es decir, aparece atacándome, y luego veo el cuerpo de una niña ensangrentado sobre el suelo…

—Si vez eso, entonces no es seguro que seas su hermana

Los ojos de Jenny se abrieron de forma desmesurada, y por el silencio que se hizo en la habitación, casi pudo jurar que la chica se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—¿Entonces qué crees que ocurre?

Shenlong resoplo

—¡No lo sé mujer!, pero sea lo que sea, tú no eres su hermana, y tampoco un juguete desechable.

—Gracias

Jenny estaba tan ensimismada tratando de analizar la información, que no fue consciente de los rápidos pasos dentro de la habitación, pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba.

Justo antes de que la puerta se abriera, ella se incorporo, y cruzo sus manos sobre el regazo.

Shenlong le miraba molesto desde el umbral de la puerta, con los poderosos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Un rugido gutural escapo de su garganta, en señal de incomodidad.

—¿Qué no sabe que es de mala educación espiar a los demás?

Jenny le miro con desdén, y fingiendo indignación le dio la espalda al hombre.

—Vaya, no creí que usted supiera ni lo más mínimo de modales

Shenlong dio un paso hacia ella con los brazos ahora cayendo a los costados de su cuerpo, no tenía las manos crispadas en puños por lo que significaba que estaba tranquilo.

_¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? _—Pensó Jenny un tanto turbada por la cercanía del hombre.

Estaba dispuesta a encararlo, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, cuando de pronto Shenlong le acorralo contra la pared, con una de sus manos sujeto ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza de Jenny, y con la otra le estaba presionando la garganta. Luego acerco su rostro al de Jenny, dejando a penas unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

Jenny le miro desafiante, aunque estaba temblando, se sabía hábil y fuerte, pero también conocía el poder y las habilidades de Shenlong, sin mencionar su extravagante y peligrosa personalidad.

—No vas a decir nada de lo que escuchaste —Susurro él.

—¿Y por qué tengo que hacerte caso? —Dijo ella indignada, sabiendo que estaba tentando a su suerte.

Entonces Shenlong sonrió y sus ojos carmesí brillaron con locura.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Jenny, mientras sus ojos se centraban en aquellos blancos dientes, que ahora parecían armas mortales. No quería subir la mirada, porque sabía, que si aquella sonrisa le daba pavor, la mirada del hombre le haría perder la razón.

—Yo decidiré cuando

La voz de Shenlong fue enérgica y autoritaria, y Jenny sin saber si fue aquel tono o el pánico que comenzaba a sentir, asintió enérgicamente. Entonces, Shenlong la soltó, le dio la espalda, y se adentro nuevamente en la habitación con paso pausado.

Jenny se recargo en la pared, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho, intentando calmar su agitado corazón. Era increíble, e indignante como la había tratado ese vago.

Lo miro con odio, mientras él se sentaba en una silla de plástico al lado de la cama, y le dedicaba una sonrisa a la mujer recostada en esta.

—¿Sueles hacer estos numeritos siempre? —Le escucho decir.

—No muy a menudo —Dijo Shenlong, para después dedicarle una mirada fugaz a Jenny, casi como una amenaza, una amenaza silenciosa de lo que podría ocurrir si ella no cumplía con su demanda.

Jenny frunció el ceño, no iba a darle el gusto a aquel hombre de verla sufrir ni un momento más, se enderezo, y camino con paso firme hacia el interior de la habitación, donde dos pares de ojos le miraban con desconfianza.

—¿Entonces esta es la chica de Clearwater?

Ella estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Shenlong se puso de pie y con una mirada hostil fija sobre Jenny aclamo:

—Su nombre es Yehilyn

Jenny no retrocedió, pero no tentaría a su suerte, dedico una mirada a la joven, se veía cansada, y la aura de violencia que solía rodearle había desaparecido.

—Creí que se curaban con una velocidad sobrenatural

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Solemos hacerlo, pero solo cuando consumimos cierta sustancia que Van nos proporciona, nos hace más agresivos, y potencia todas nuestras habilidades, sin la sustancia, PB como Van le llama, nuestros cuerpos se curan de forma rápida, pero nuestra energía no

Jenny entrecerró los ojos como intentando averiguar si la mujer mentía o decía la verdad. Ella pareció notarlo, y levanto la barbilla, orgullosa y desafiante, como para indicar que protegería ante todo su honor.

—Puede verlo por sí misma, mi cuerpo ya está bien, más sin embargo no tengo las fuerzas para ponerme en pie. Puede tomar muestra de sangre si prefiere, vera que no le he mentido, después de todo, ¿Por qué guardaría lealtad a alguien que solo me utilizo como un juguete?

Jenny cerró los ojos y asintió, luego se volvió hacia Shenlong, pero el miraba hacia Yehilyn con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Al parecer estaba muy complacido.

_Bueno, después de todo, una actitud así no puede ser la de un mentiroso —_Pensó Jenny.

—Vigílala por si acaso Shenlong

—La cuidare bien, no se preocupe

Pudo notar la ironía en las palabras del clon que lograron robarle una sonrisa. Se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego se retiro de la habitación. Aquel sí que había sido un día de locos, y apenas podía imaginar cómo darle a Steven la noticia, de que tenía a uno de los clones en la clínica.

—A ella no le agrado —Comento Yehilyn al tiempo en que se recostaba en la almohada.

—Casi nadie le agrada, no te preocupes

—¿Y entonces cual es su teoría?

Shenlong hizo una mueca.

—Mira, no sé por qué carajos me agradas, y de hecho no me importa mucho —Se hizo hacia delante en la silla, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, y mirando dijo hacia Yehilyn. —El punto es, te salve el trasero, y lo menos que puedes hacer es hablarme de tu, ¿Entendido?

Yehilyn asintió, a lo que Shenlong volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez mientras cerraba los ojos y se reclinaba en la silla.

—¿Y entonces cuantos zoantropos más tenía Van en proyecto?

—¿No era en proceso?

Shenlong bufó molesto —¡como sea!, solo dime que sabes

Yehilyn suspiró, le agradaba la compañía de ese hombre, y le agradecía que salvara su patética vida, pero a veces le sacaba de quicio.

—Van tenía muchos prototipos, muchos eran fallos garrafales, inservibles, inútiles, tenía muchos apelativos para ellos. Pero hace poco, menciono el proyecto de un súper zoantropo, un clon de un clon, una mezcla de genes, o algo así. La cuestión es que para ello necesitaba más datos, aunque no dudo que tenga ya alguno que otro prototipo

Las cejas de Shenlong casi se juntaron cuando frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso suena demasiado demente

—Creí que estabas acostumbrado a lo demente

—Hajime era demente sí, pero Van suena enfermo

—Si lo creo —Sin quererlo Yehilyn bostezo —Demonios…

Shenlong se acerco a la cama.

—Descansa Yeh, yo estaré cuidándote…. Y no digas nada sobre lo idiota que sonó esa frase

Yehilyn se rió, no pudo evitarlo, y el rostro serio de shenlong no lo hacía más sencillo.

—Bien —Dijo entre risas— como diga

—Solo duérmete maldita sea

Y de nuevo shenlong se regreso a su silla.

Steven llegó a la clínica lo más pronto que pudo, había sido difícil escabullirse de la residencia Gado, mucho más cuando Shin no aparecía.

_¿Qué demonios se supone que hace ese hombre —_Pensó molesto, pues si algo no le agradaba era saber que Jenny le necesitaba y él había llegado tarde por causa de la ausencia de susodicho hombre.

Como de costumbre saludo al personal, y de inmediato se dirigió a la oficina de Jenny.

En cuanto llegó toco la puerta dos veces, y la melodiosa voz de la zoantropo murciélago le indico que pasara.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Dijo luego de cerrar la puerta.

—Siéntate primero Steven

Steven obedeció, tomando asiento en una cómoda silla frente a la señorita Burtory que le miraba con cierto recelo.

—¿Qué ocurrió en mi ausencia Steve?

Steve se puso tensó, y sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre Jenny.

—Pues muchas cosas, que esperaba tu me pudieras explicar, dime Jenny, ¿Qué le paso a la señorita Nonomura?

Jenny negó con la cabeza.

—Hicimos una pequeña misión de espionaje, no sé qué ocurrió, ella no me dijo nada

—El señor Shin también se perdió, se veía intranquilo, y no lo culpo, al saber que fuiste a cambiarte de ropa, todos nos olimos algo malo

Jenny le dedico una radiante sonrisa.

—En todas las misiones hay riesgos, lamentablemente ayer uno de los chicos de Van me dio problemas, y tuve que ir a cambiarme, además, llevaba ciertos documentos, que no podía poner a ojos de todos

—Escucho

—La clon Yehilyn, no es hermana de Long Shin

—Eso es demasiado obvio, el asesino a su hermana

—Correcto, pero Van quería hacer que la clon se ganara su confianza, haciéndole pasar por la hermana de él

Stun resopló, aquello era demasiado fantasioso.

—¿Y qué pretendería con eso?

—Un poderoso aliado, y una muy interesante información genética, y otra cosa, ¿A que no imaginas a quien tenemos aquí esta noche?

Steven suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

—La clon, Yehilyn, está en la clínica, recuperándose de una pelea, y fue Shenlong quien le trajo

Kenji, Shina y Long regresaban a la casa de los Gado luego de dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad. Barcelona era realmente hermosa.

—¿Les gusto el helado? —Inquirió Shina con una sonrisa en los labios

Los dos hombres asintieron

—Me alegro

—Pero —Comenzó Kenji —¿En que nos ayuda esto Shina?, no he visto nada sospechoso o fuera de lo normal

Shina suspiró.

—Lo sé, yo esperaba que viéramos algún indicio, patrullas, algo, lo que fuera…

—Por allí —Dijo Long, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia su izquierda, donde unos árboles tapaban una camioneta de color oscuro. Cerca de ella, había dos oficiales de policía.

Shina y Kenji lo alcanzaron pronto y observaron sin entender la camioneta.

—Quien se estaciono allí, o no sabía lo que hacía, o tenía mucha prisa y no soporto el tráfico —Comentó Shina —Iré a hablar con los oficiales, Kenji, ve a la camioneta y dime que encuentras

El maestro ninja asintió, y se esfumo como por arte de magia, Shina mientras tanto se dirigió a los oficiales.

—Hey, buenas noches, Veo que este si es un caso extraño ¿he?

Uno de los oficiales le sonrió

—Algo, pero bueno, así llega a ocurrir

—¿Y ha sido un ciudadano Español?

Los hombres negaron.

—Puede que si, puede que no, parece más bien el robo de un vehículo, ya que este pertenece a Neon-G, quizás el ladrón se atemorizo y abandono el auto

El oficial que parecía mayor le dio un codazo al joven, aquel era un caso de la policía, no tenía por qué andar contando detalles.

Shina le sonrió fingiendo comprensión, cuando de pronto sintió una leve opresión en el hombro. Giró la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con Long Shin detrás de ella. El hombre no parecía muy contento.

—Disculpen caballeros, Jane… se nos hace tarde

La mano de Long dejó el hombro de Shina para posarse sobre su cintura.

Aquello era extraño, pero la joven entendió el mensaje, era hora de moverse. Se volvió hacia los policías y sonriendo les deseo una buena noche, y suerte con su trabajo, luego se dejo llevar por Long hacia un pequeño kiosco. Allí Kenji les estaba esperando.

—Vaya, jamás creí verlos abrazados

Shina le fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo en que se alejaba de Long

—No sería le primera vez —Bromeó Long, pero aquello provoco que la joven Gado le diera un golpe en el brazo.

—Como sea —Dijo fastidiada —He hecho el tonto con esos dos un buen rato

—No fue tanto —Dijo Kenji

—Como sea niño topo, dinos, ¿Qué encontraste?

El semblante de Kenji se volvió serio. —Sangre, una camilla, las llaves del vehículo, cabellos… todo me indica que Shenlong y la clon estaban allí

—¿De quién es la sangre? —Quiso saber Long

—Hay de ambos, pero más de ella

Long dio un respingo al escuchar aquello, por alguna razón aquella mujer le interesaba.

_No es tu hermana —_Se dijo a el mismo intentando calmarse.

—Bueno, solo hay un lugar a donde pudieron haber ido, si siguieron el camino hasta aquí —Dijo Shina mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Ambos le miraron extrañados.

—La clínica de la chupasangres

—¿Qué te hace pensar que fueron allí? —Dijo Kenji todavía sin poder asimilar la información.

—Si shenlong se molesto en conducir hasta acá con la clon herida, de seguro no pensó en matarla, al menos no por el momento, ¿O qué dices tú Tigre?

—Esto no parece lo que shenlong haría, no es su estilo salvar a su enemigo —Comenzó a seguirla, y de inmediato Kenji les siguió a ambos —Más sin embargo, por lo que hallamos en la residencia de Clearwater, y por lo que Kenji vio, podemos deducir que Xion peleó contra Shenlong y contra la clon, siendo estos dos un equipo…

—La clon tiene más poder que Xion —Dijo Shina

—Eso suponemos —Se adelanto Kenji —Pero no lo sabemos, además, ¿Qué tan fuerte pudo volverse Xion en este tiempo? —Suspiró. —Bien, vamos a la clínica, algo tenemos que sacar de esto de todos modos.


	28. Secretos

**EN VERDAD PERDONEN LA DEMORA**

**SECRETOS**

A los tres les sorprendió ver el auto de Jenny en el estacionamiento de la clínica, pero más les sorprendió ver a Steven Goldberg llegar a esas horas y completamente solo.

Shina, Long y Kenji estaban llegando a la clínica cuando Kenji diviso a Steven, y les alerto para que se pusieran a cubierto. Ahora observaban como el hombre entraba en el complejo, desde una esquina de la barda que rodeaba la clínica.

—Esto me huele mal —Dijo Shina en un susurro.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunto Kenji

Shina se encogió de hombros, aunque su rostro serio denotaba que aquello le preocupaba.

—Jenny dijo que iba a cambiarse de ropa, pero esta aquí, Alice actúa raro, pero antes salio en compañía de Jenny, o eso suponemos, y ahora Steven Goldberg alias Stun esta acá solo, y seguro que viene a hablar a solas con la chupasangres

Long comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del estacionamiento, Shina y Kenji pronto le alcanzaron, y los tres se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba acceso a la clínica de zoantropos.

—Shenlong esta aquí —Dijo en tono serio, mientras miraba hacia los pisos superiores. —Y creo, que Yehilyn también lo esta, puedo olerlos, muy tenuemente…

—Esto de los instintos animales es útil a veces, ¿He? —Exclamo Shina con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque aún no tenía todas las piezas, el rompecabezas comenzaba a tomar forma. Entonces se aventuro a compartir sus ideas. —Bien, entonces suponemos que la clon y Shenlong están aquí, Jenny lo supo y vino, por que dudo que Shenlong haya obedecido órdenes de Jenny, y entonces la vampira llamo a su compinche… ¿Para que?

Long suspiro, no sabía que sentido tenía todo aquello. —No lo se, no se me ocurre nada

—¿Alguno sabe cual es la oficina de la señorita Burtory?

Shina miro a Kenji confundida, ¿Para que quisiera saber eso?

—Esta en el segundo piso, allá —Le respondio Shina, y señalo una ventana con cortinas, pero que dejaba ver una tenue luz en su interior —Y parece que esta precisamente allí…

Kenji sonrio satisfecho.

—Gracias Shina, entonces iré a ver que escucho, esperen mientras tanto, no dejen que sepan que están aquí, algo me dice, que no sería bueno…

Y antes de que pudieran decir algo, Kenji corrió hacia la pared del edificio, subió corriendo por ella unos dos metros, salto a la rama de un árbol, y de allí se lanzo de nuevo a la pared del edificio, a una ventana de distancia de la oficina de Burtory, con cuidado abrió la ventana, entro en la habitación y de nuevo cerro la ventana.

Una vez dentro, en total penumbra, Kenji busco el ducto de ventilación y subió por él para dirigirse a la oficina de Burtory, fue una tarea sencilla para él. Una vez llego, se mantuvo en total silencio observando a las dos personas que estaban en la habitación.

Jenny le mostraba unos papeles a Stun, unos papeles que había dicho no quería mostrar ante todos.

Afuera, Shina y Long se quedaron sin saber que hacer, observando al joven Ninja en su maniobra para entrar en el edificio sin ser visto.

—Es bueno —Exclamo Shina solo para romper el incomodo silencio.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí

—Bueno, allá enfrente —Shina levanto el brazo y señalo hacia sus espaldas —Hay un café que esta abierto las veinticuatro horas, y se ve perfectamente la clínica, bueno no perfectamente, pero se ve la mayor parte de esta, si nos sentamos cerca de la ventana, ¿Qué dices?

—No me gusta el café

Shina bufo.

—Hombre, un café no te hará daño, ¿Un capuchino, entonces?

Long suspiro, no estaba de humor para peleas ridículas, aunque últimamente se le hacían muy comunes. Además, en un café, no solo vendían café.

—Vamos entonces

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el local de café.

—Pero tu pagas —Le dijo Shina antes de entrar al establecimiento.

Long respondió con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, esperemos que Kenji tenga suerte.

0o0o0o0o0

Kenji estaba confundido, no entendía por que Jenny Burtory se empeñaba en ocultar aquella información al resto del grupo, o al menos a Gado.

—Clearwater estaba trabajando en un proyecto de controladores mentales, quizás una vez se ganara la confianza de Long le utilizara para el proyecto, o quien sabe, quizás solo quería ver como funcionaba el darle una identidad falsa a su creación, y utilizo la identidad de alguien muerto…. —Dijo Jenny, Stun estaba frente a ella, sentado en el incomodo sofá de cuero. A Kenji no le gustaba como sonaba aquella tela cuando uno se levantaba.

—Bien, dejemos el tema de Yehilyn, quien sabe que quería provocar Van, pero ahora, ¿El otro clon?, Wild…

—Al parecer es el hijo de Van, teóricamente hablando, aquí se habla de un proyecto de super hombres, creados con genes selectos de diversos miembros de las fuerzas francesas, entre ellos Alan Gado, de quien tomaron las… células reproductoras, y de una tal Vanessa Crimsom, pero el embarazo se realizo en Helena Illian esposa de Clearwater….

—Fecundación In Vitro, luego de una manipulación genética…

—Una verdadera innovación, imagina, podrían crear humanos perfectos, en este caso zoantropos, seleccionando solo los mejores genes… Aquí se dice que el proyecto fue, llamémosle, encubierto, por una operación contra la infertilidad

Kenji estaba boquiabierto, había escuchando de ideas dementes, pero aquello era demasiado, engañar a las personas para usarlas como recipientes de monstruos súper desarrollados. Tenía demasiadas dudas, y odiaba no poder resolverlas ya.

—¿Y que mas dice del proyecto?

Jenny suspiro.

—Se colocaron un total de veinte sujetos, de los cuales solo fueron viables tres, en dos casos la madre murió, en el tercero, la madre sobrevivió pero quedo en estado vegetativo

—Entonces no son clones…

—Puede decirse que si, dado que se usa la misma información genética, pero en si serian como, su descendencia.

—¿Qué dice sobre Yehiyln?

—Es obvio que utilizaron los datos genéticos de Shina Gado, o quizás de los padres de esta, eso explicaría el parecido, el cabello negro o los ojos de color rojo pueden ser ciertas mutaciones que sufrieron los datos, errores, o que hayan utilizado los genes de otra persona, supongamos algún familiar de Long Shin, pero bueno —Aunque Kenji no pudo verlo, pudo notar en el tono de voz de Jenny que ahora estaba complacida, realmente complacida. —Tenemos a la chica aquí, solo hay que alejar a Shenlong para poder hacer unas cuantas pruebas.

Steven se acomodo en su asiento, el sillón hizo aquel ruido que tanto molestaba Kenji.

—Eso no suena complicado

—Oh Steven, créeme que es complicado, Shenlong parece muy apegado a ella

Kenji frunció el ceño, ¿Shenlong apegado a alguien?, eso sonaba aun más demente que lo de los experimentos disfrazados, o los súperzoantropos puestos en vientres de humanos.

—¿Y eso a que se debe?

De nuevo Jenny comenzó a hablar, luego de dejar los papeles sobre su escritorio.

—No lo sé, complicidad de clones, saber que no están solos, no se, pero lo que si se es que será un impedimento en nuestras investigaciones, Steven, debemos detener esto

—Jenny —La voz de Steven era tranquila y profunda —¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—Espero yo, que nadie más, pero si alguien como Hajime o Xion se enterara… o el rey Orion, imagina, podrían crear un mundo de zoantropos… no me molestaría sinceramente, pero creo que esa no es la forma en que la evolución deba darse.

—Un mundo dominado por zoantropos… idílico, salvo que la mayoría son salvajes, e incontrolables.

—Esto me lleva a otro punto, Clearwater esta diseñando una maquina que altere a todos aquellos zoantropos que hayan sido infectados con el XGC, y claro, piensa infectarlos con él, habla de una droga potenciadora… de hecho la clon me la menciono, una droga que les hace mas… potentes, fuertes.

—¿Crees que la de en el torneo?

—Muy probablemente.

Era suficiente, Kenji tenía que contarles todo a Long y a Shina, se movió con sumo cuidado para salir de allí y regresar a la habitación contigua, pero una pregunta de Steven le hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Dónde esta la chica?

—En la habitación cincuenta y cinco, pero Shenlong no se le separa, será muy difícil poder verla… o estudiarla.

_Cincuenta y cinco, ¡listo!_

Los pensamientos de Kenji volaban, ya tenía lo que necesitaba, ahora solo debía salir.


	29. Cuando lo que esta mal empeora

**Cuando lo que esta mal se pone peor**

Yugo no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que algo estaba realmente mal.

No solo la extraña actitud de Alice, o la desaparición de Long o la ridícula excusa de Burtory, ni tampoco la salida tan precipitada de Steven Goldberg. También le estaba incomodando la extraña actitud de Cronos luego del torneo.

Se lo había encontrado al salir, el joven príncipe buscaba a Shina, pero había algo en su semblante que a Yugo le había dado mala espina.

Se le había acercadocomo siempre, sonriendo y con la mano en alto.

—Cronos —Le llamó, pero el príncipe pareció molestarse, Yugo lo supo por la extraña mirada en los ojos esmeraldas del príncipe. —¿Todo bien? —Preguntó aun extrañado.

—Si —Espetó Cronos secamente, algo inusual en él. — ¿Has visto a Jane? —Ni siquiera le miraba a la cara, solo observaba a su alrededor, intranquilo, como esperando algo.

—Se nos adelanto, ¿Qué ocurre Cronos?

Yugo había querido poner una mano en el hombro de Cronos, en señal de camaradería, pero lo que obtuvo fue un manotazo impidiendo que se acercara al príncipe del reino de los zoantropos. Yugo le miro sorprendido.

—¿Cronos?

—Lo siento Yugo —Exclamo atropelladamente el joven albino —No me siento bien, yo… —El príncipe comenzó a alejarse de Yugo que seguía todavía en su sitio, observando. —Te veo luego —Y Cronos salio corriendo.

Yugo lo había observado perderse entre las sombras de los pasillos de salida del lado opuesto a donde ellos estaban. Gado le había llamado, pero el contesto que le dieran un momento más, y se dirigió hacía los asientos de Cronos y Ganesha, allí no encontró nada inusual, salvo unas botellas vacías de agua que habían obsequiado los empleados de la compañía. Yugo frunció el ceño, ¿Tendría eso que ver algo con la extraña actitud de Cronos?

En ese momento no lo sabía, pero ahora estaba seguro de que algo tenía que ver, pues desde que habían regresado a la casa de los Gado, Uriko, que se había tomado como cinco botellas de esa agua, estaba actuando de forma poco común.

Como Shina y Kenji se habían ido a pie, y quien sabe a donde, Long no estaba, y Jenny se había ido a "cambiar de ropa" Yugo condujo el auto de Shina, mientras que Gado era acompañado por Uriko, Alice y Steven Goldberg . Todo fue normal, hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Uriko había ido dormida casi todo el trayecto, o eso dijo Alice, hasta que llegaron. Uriko se despertó, y sin decir nada, bajo del auto con paso pausado y la mirada ausente, todos creyeron que era sueño, así que no le prestaron atención.

Entraron en la casa, Gado les ofreció algo de cenar, y allí fue donde lo extraño se disparó. Uriko se había dirigido a la cocina, Alice se había ido directo a su habitación y Gado no dejaba de marcar al celular de Jenny pero ella no contestaba.

Fue entonces cuando Steven se retiro discretamente, Yugo estaba extrañado, Steven solo les había dicho que tenía que ir a la clínica, pero no dijo a que ni pidió que le acompañaran, seguramente debía ser algo urgente, pero si era urgente, ¿Por qué no mencionarlo?.

Cansado por las peleas, Yugo decidió ir a cenar algo, y fue a la cocina, saco un plato de la alacena, y tomo el cereal, todo esto mientras Uriko comía en completo silencio, algo inusual en ella que normalmente te saludaba o sonreía cuando entrabas a cualquier habitación donde ella estuviese.

Pero lo que termino por convencer a Yugo de que algo extraño estaba pasando, fue el momento en que intento tomar la leche. Antes de que pudiera poner su mano sobre el cartón, una pequeña pero firme mano se cerró sobre su brazo, lastimándolo.

El rostro de Yugo se desfiguro en una mueca, a penas comprendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Vio la mano que le apretaba el brazo, era la mano de Uriko, luego vio su rostro, la niña parecía molesta, estaba seria, completamente seria, sus finos labios formaban a penas una línea en su rostro, y sus ojos se veían oscuros y hostiles.

—¿Uriko?

La niña pareció reaccionar ante su voz, de pronto sus ojos recuperaron el brillo, y lo miro con confusión, luego observo su mano cerrada sobre la muñeca de él.

Como si su piel quemara, la niña lo soltó dando un brinco, la leche se derramo.

—Perdón, Yugo, yo no… ¡te deje morado!

Yugo sonrió, y levanto el cartón de leche.

—Calma, no pasa nada, si que aprietas fuerte

—Lo siento, es que… tenía sueño, pero no recuerdo cuando fue que desperté…

Yugo fue por un trapo para limpiar la leche derramada, aunque en su rostro se podía ver la intriga que le causaban aquellas palabras.

—Me voy a dormir, ¿si?, perdóname

Y al igual que Cronos, Uriko había salido corriendo de la cocina.

Y ahora estaba allí, solo, en el jardín de la casa, observando el cielo estrellado.

_¿Dónde demonios te metiste Kenji?_

Creía que había hecho mal en no decirle a Gado que fueran a buscarlos, pero por otra parte se alegraba de que Shina, Long y Kenji no estuvieran allí, la atmosfera era demasiado tensa.

Suspiró, estaba cansado, pero más que por las peleas, por las intrigas, sabía que había un mundo de secretos a su alrededor, pero lo que no comprendía era porque quienes guardaban los secretos eran sus amigos.

Entonces su teléfono celular sonó.

Yugo se apresuro a sacarlo de su bolsillo, era un mensaje

"_Yugo necesitamos que nos recojas en la calle de la clínica, en el café que esta en frente, el silver pases a la clínica, ni avises a mi padre, por favor. Espero no haberte levantado lobito"_

Yugo frunció el seño, el mensaje era de Shina, no le sorprendió mucho que pidieran que los recogiera, después de todo ellos se habían ido sin coche, pero el que le se lo pidiera a él y no a Gado le pareció extraño, más aún que pidiera que no le mencionara nada. Y luego estaba el "recojas", supuso que se trataba de ella y de Kenji, pero una corazonada le indicaba que seguramente Long Shin estaría con ellos.

_¿Pero que diablos hacen en la clínica?_

No lo sabía, aunque le preocupaba. Se dirigió a la casa para tomar las llaves, luego se dirigió a la cochera y se subió al auto de Shina, le preocupo que alguien se despertara con el sonido del motor, pero al parecer todos estaban muy ensimismados como para escucharlo.

Salio de la casa, y se dirigió al sitio acordado, esperando que una mala noticia no le aguardara.

0o0o0o0o0o

Shina observaba con detenimiento la clínica, esperando ver al joven Ninja salir de allí. No le gustaba esperar, pero esa era la misión del chico, y si ella le ayudaba esperando, eso haría, así estaba entrenada.

Bebió un poco de su té de limón con demasiada lentitud.

—Pareces muy tensa

La voz de Long llamo su atención, aunque esta vez, Shina no se molesto en mirarlo,

—Creí que pedirías un café —Dijo nuevamente el hombre, para después tomar un sorbo de su bebida, al igual que Shina, había pedido un té de limón.

—No me gusta el café, me altera los nervios —Contesto ella, aún sin verlo a la cara.

—Estará bien Jane, tranquila

Shina crispo los puños, pero se contuvo, no quería llamar la atención.

—Se que estará bien, pero me preocupa que tanto esta ocurriendo…

De pronto la mujer interrumpió sus palabras, se irguió en su asiento sin dejar de mirar hacia la clínica. Por primera vez en esa larga espera, Long volteo a ver el mismo punto que Shina había estado observando.

Le alegro ver al joven Ohgami cruzando la calle con un aire tan normal, propio de cualquier adolescente. Kenji se dirigió al café, y entró.

—Kenji

Shina le llamó y el joven se dirigió hacia la mesa, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro. Eso le preocupo a Long, pues indicaba que algo malo había ocurrido.

Kenji tomo asiento en medio de ambos.

—¿Quieres un café? —Le pregunto Shina, que ya comenzaba a levantarse.

—Por favor, creo que lo necesito luego de haber escuchado aquello

Shina se había levantado de la mesa, pero antes de que se encaminara al mostrador, un mesero del local le pregunto si se podía ayudarle en algo.

—Oh, gracias, un café… ¿capuchino?

—No, americano por favor —Contesto Kenji, aun con la sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

El mesero anoto la orden, y se fue. Shina volvió a sentarse.

—¿Y que fue lo que escuchaste Kenji? —Esta vez fue Long quien tomo la palabra, el se mantenía tranquilo como siempre, pero podía sentir la tensión del joven Ninja.

Kenji suspiro, tenía mucha información que contar, y la mayoría seguramente que dejaría al señor Shin con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Pero debía contárselo de una forma u otra.

Y entonces les contó todo lo que había podido escuchar en la oficina de Jenny, lo del zoantropo mejorado, clon de un clon, lo de los clones engendrados por mujeres que creían recibir tratamientos contra infertilidad, lo de la identidad falsa de yehilyn, de cómo ocuparon los genes de Gado y probablemente los de los padres de Shina, lo del potenciador para los clones…

Al terminar las reacciones que observo fueron más o menos las que esperaba.

Shina tenía una mirada turbia y sus labios estaban apretados con fuerza, sus manos, ahora cerradas en puño se mantenían sobre sus piernas. Long miraba distante su vaso de té, que ya casi terminaba.

En medio de su plática había llegado el mesero con el café de Kenji, pero este estaba tan sorprendido por lo que escucho, que a penas y había tomado unos tragos.

—Entonces no es mi hermana… pero puede que sea genéticamente… ¿Mi hija?

Kenji frunció el ceño, aquello le había pasado por la cabeza, pero no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo.

—Yehilyn parece mas la clon de Shina, pero si, puede ser que hayan ocupado tus genes, o quizás los de los padres de ambos…

Shina resoplo.

—Mis padres… no recuerdo nada de ellos, eran zoantropos, de eso estoy segura, los dos, por que vivían en el reino de… los zoantropos.

—Tiene sentido, mis padres eran humanos...

Kenji guardo silencio por unos instantes, sabía que aquella información había sido demasiado impactante para sus compañeros. Así que decidió esperar, tomando poco a poco su café.

Shina se termino su té, y de nuevo miro hacia la clínica, sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, casi con tristeza, o quizás solo fuese la impresión.

Long por su parte suspiro, y termino su bebida, para luego acomodarse en su asiento, y entonces, rompió el silencio.

—¿Y que hacemos?, ¿Debemos compartir esto con alguien? ¿Por qué burtory no lo ha hecho?

Kenji le respondió. —Teme que la noticia no sea tomada tan… bien

Shina se volteo hacia ellos, y con voz glacial les dijo:

—Oh puede que quieran ese "potenciador de habilidades" para ellos, no sé, pero por lo visto ahora debemos tener cuidado con quienes son nuestros aliados.

Kenji se sobo las sienes.

—No me gusta sentirme así, tan desprotegido, si al menos pudiéramos contárselo a alguien más. Alguien neutral.

—¿Qué tal Yugo? —Opino Long —Debe estar tan confundido como nosotros, es impulsivo, tiene fuertes lazos con la mayoría de la WOC y del equipo, pero sin duda es confiable.

—Y el único que puede venir por nosotros hasta acá, sin sospechar nada

Antes de que pudieran responderle, Shina había tomado su teléfono celular y había escrito un mensaje para Yugo, luego de enviarlo, guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo del pantalón.

—Listo, ahora a esperar… más…

Los dos hombres frente a ella se cruzaron de brazos, eso de esperar no les gustaba a ninguno de los tres. Shina sonrió, al menos tenían algo en común.

0o0o0o0o

Yugo había tardado media hora en llegar, en ese tiempo Shina, Long y Kenji habían optado por cenar en el local. Se alegraron mucho, aunque no lo demostraron, cuando vieron el auto de Shina aparcarse frente a la ventana.

Sin perder tiempo, los tres se levantaron de sus asientos, Shina se dirigió al mostrador para pagar la cuenta, y regreso a la mesa a dejar la propina. Luego alcanzo a los dos hombres en la puerta.

—Me deben una cena —Les dijo sonriendo.

Kenji y Long respondieron también con una sonrisa, y luego los tres se subieron al auto, ante la atónita mirada de Yugo.

—Ustedes sonriéndose, vaya, ¿pues que paso en este rato?

Shina le miro de forma seria mientras tomaba asiento en el lado del copiloto, Long y Kenji se sentaron el la parte trasera, con la misma expresión de Shina, seria, impávida.

—Yugo, hay muchas cosas que debes saber, pero vayamos a casa.

Yugo asintió, sabía que cuando esos tres tenían aquella expresión en sus rostros era por que había pasado algo muy malo. Encendió el coche, y se dirigió a la casa de los Gado.

—Será una larga noche —Yugo hizo una pausa, miro a sus acompañantes y al verlos tan tranquilos, dijo: —Yo también tengo algo que contarles.

—¿Qué tan malo? —La voz de Shina normalmente cargada de energía, ahora sonó apagada, más severa, como cuando alguien reprende a otra persona.

Yugo sintió un escalofrió en su cuello.

—No se aún que tan malo sea —Aclamó mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza —Pero por mi vida que es realmente extraño. —Sus manos se agarraban con más fuerza al volante, y sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos. —Chicos, por nada del mundo tomen el agua que dan en el torneo, por nada, ¿Entendido?

Los tres asintieron, no sabían que ocurría, pero la mirada de Yugo y la fuerza en su voz les indicaba que era un asunto muy serio.

—Detente aquí —Le dijo Shina cuando se acercaban al parque recreativo que estaba cerca de la casa de los Gado. —Debemos hablar en privado, Yugo, creo que va siendo tiempo de decirte, que quizás no puedas confiar en todos aquí

Yugo detuvo el coche como se lo pidieron, y se volteo para encarar a Shina.

—¿Qué si no lo se Shina?, Alice ah actuado de forma extraña, luego esta Jenny, Steven se fue de forma sospechosa, y ahora ustedes tres… créeme, ya se, que no me puedo confiar de todos…

Shina le interrumpió poniendo su mano sobre la de Yugo, el sorprendido guardo silencio. Shina le miraba fijamente.

—Yugo, al menos en nosotros si puedes confiar, por que nosotros vamos a confiar en ti, y por mi padre que nos ha costado confiar en nosotros, así que escucha lo que vamos a decirte… Kenji

Y entonces Kenji comenzó a relatarle todo lo que ocurrió.


End file.
